Stuck in love Sakamaki love triangle love story
by DiabolikMusicgirl2013
Summary: [Kanato x oc x Subaru] Serena isn't exactly your average person, knowing very little about herself she finds herself stuck between two males. Can she chose between them or will she be forced to love them both just to survive in the world she now lives in with the two males. Rated M for Subaru's language and for sexual content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: I don't own anything but my oc's and the plot, this is a story that I originally had on a site called Quotev that was a three part Saga, please keep in mind that this will first be a Kanato x Oc/ Subaru x oc story which will then later become a Kanato x oc x Subaru story. I don't want people to fuss about how I have the ending of this, but if I confuse people please don't be afraid to comment ^^_**

Serena always enjoyed speaking with her friends, but when she began to be rebellious of her mother she was kicked out and told to never come back. She lived alone in her very clean apartment. She had just wished that she didn't have to be alone all the time. Sure she had her friend Rose but she rarely got the chance to talk to her. The only time she spoke with her was when she was online. It was a small amount of time since she had a job plus school. Thankfully that day she had off from both school and work; she had also gotten a strange package from her Grandmother she hadn't looked in it much but she had opened the letter that came with it.

|Happy late birthday Serena, I know how much you enjoy these doll type things so I got you two of them. I hope you are doing well on your own. Keep your head up high and never back down-Grandma|

"Tch, why does she care?" Serena mumbled to herself as she looked at the card.

As she was removing the paper away from the dolls she heard a knock on her door. She got up with the box in hand to see her friend Rosa who gave her a sad smile.

"U-Uhm...S-Serena...D-Do you mind if I stay here with you for a while? I-I was just kicked out of my own house by my mother just because I told her that I didn't want to work."

Serena sighed and nodded her head. "Of course, you can use the extra bedroom as yours, aren't you happy you kept clothes here Rosa?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, and my favorite ones too. I brought more too as well as my bedding."

"Why don't you get yourself together in the room Rosa, I'm just going to see what my grandmother gave me."

Rose nodded her head and she went to the room as Serena sat down to see that in the box was two plushies from Diabolik Lovers. Her grandmother gave her Kanato and Subaru, she wondered who she knew she liked the vampires but shook it off as she held Kanato close to her chest as she went into Rosa's room.

"Hey Rosa, you're a big fan of Subaru right?" Serena asked curiously

Rosa nodded her head confused. Serena threw her the doll only to have Rosa squeal and hug her tightly.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Rosa asked

"Yeah, I got Kanato. As you know Kanato is my favorite of the triplets." She said with a grin

"Right...Well then. Thank you!" Rosa said before she snuggled with the doll on the bed.

As Rosa did Serena went to her desk with the doll only for it to look up to her blinking as she placed her hand on its side when she placed it down. She rose her eyebrow at the doll before she picked it up again and stared at it.

"Blink again I dare you." She said narrowing her eyes at it

It did as well as placed its hands out to her.

"RENA!" Rosa yelled scared

On instinct she dropped the doll on the desk before rushing to the bed room only to see the fact that Subaru Sakamaki was on top of her best friend.

"Okay...The hell?" She asked confused

"This idiot kissed the plushie doll. Didn't you read the note that came with Kanato and I?" Subaru asked as he sat down at the end of the bed with his arms crossed

Serena shook her head. "I didn't see any note."

"Well check."

She bit her bottom lip before she rushed out of the room and she went to the box quickly before she saw two small note cards that were in her grandmother's hand writing.

 _|Once brought to life their there to stay, in their hearts you will stay|_

 _|Never falter, never fret. In your heart never forget|_

She blinked her eyes a few times before she got the Kanato doll and went back into the room where she saw that Rosa was in a corner away from Subaru as Subaru was just sitting on the bed with his arms crossed

"Alright I saw the two notes but I don't understand them." Serena said seriously

He got up and he took them from her without a word before he showed her the first one. "Once one of you two kissed us, apparently we're supposed to fall in love with that girl. Which I highly doubt that she'll want anything to do with me if she screamed for you instead of enjoyed being how she was." Subaru said seriously

She blinked her eyes a few times before she looked down at the Kanato doll.

"So...This is actually him then?" She asked curiously

"Yeah, some crazy old bat woman turned us into dolls before placing us in a box. She had said that we were going to a woman who she knew would like at least one of us if not both of us."

Serena looked from the doll to Subaru then to her friend. "Rosa, you always wanted to be with Subaru...now you can. Don't be a git about it." She said before she left with the Kanato doll.

She sat down with it on her bed as she looked at it sadly. "Why would she do this to you? You probably want to be back to normal, but you better not try to bite me yet." She said seriously

It nodded its head and she giggled a little bit before she kissed it. She then felt as if she was being kissed by someone, she knew that he'd be his vampire self again so she wrapped her arms around him as she felt him move closer to him.

"Thank you, we've been like that for weeks...You're the girl we were spoken about aren't you?" He asked

"I-I am." She said nodding her head

He smiled and he placed his teddy to the side before he placed his hands on either side of her as he kissed her again.

"Then you're the one I'll slowly fall for. Just keep in mind what I like and we'll be fine."

She giggled. "I know, you're a very sweet guy."

He gave her a grin. "That I am, thank you for noticing. I saw that Subaru was back to normal too...who ever got him like that is in for a lot."

She laughed and smiled. "I know...But don't you worry. I'll always have time for you Kanato, you don't ever have to worry about being neglected. I'll always be here for you." She said before she hugged him tightly

He stiffened before he hugged her back. Kanato was told that the human female he'd be seeing would be different than Yui, the female he had slowly fallen for before. But he didn't believe the old lady who had said that the girl would be different. He still believed that all mortals were the same, only thinking of themselves and never of others. He wouldn't believe what that woman says until he actually saw it.

Serena then spoke with him about where he was before she saw Rosa coming into her room and hiding behind her as she and Kanato saw Subaru come into the room. Subaru looked more angered than usual.

"What did Rosa do this time?" Serena asked with a sigh

Subaru only glared at Rosa, so Serena looked back to her friend. "Rosa?"

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to make him angered!" Rosa said as she hugged Serena tightly

Serena rubbed between her eyes before she sighed. "That doesn't answer my question."

She still didn't answer so Serena got her off of her and she went out of the room before she got the small camera from the room. Subaru, Kanato and Rosa came into the room as they saw her on top of the office chair just to get on to a shelf to get a small camera on her tippy toes. As she did she felt the chair wobble from under her, as she got down on to her heels the chair moved from under her. Subaru moved quicker than Kanato and caught her before she could fall to the ground. She blushed and smiled at him.

"U-Uhm...Thank you Subaru." She said as he placed her on to the ground

"You shouldn't have been that stupid. Try not to do that again."

She nodded her head and she looked down to the camera in her hand. "I placed this camera in here to make sure that no one tries to break in here or in case the ghost that likes to haunt this room comes back. I can see just what exactly happened." Serena said as she sat on the bed.

She made it so she could watch the video from when Serena left the room with Kanato as a plushie.

"I can't believe you're afraid of me and you were the one who kissed me, what sense does it make to be afraid of the person you supposed to like?" Subaru said annoyed

"I didn't think you'd really be real if I kissed you!" Rosa said surprised

"Tch, you women are all the same, you can't seem to make up your damn mind." He said with his arms crossed

"Oh like you're any damn better you stupid vampire! If it wasn't because you had maids around you wouldn't have lived on to be how you are you big meanie!"

Serena stopped it and looked to Rosa. Rosa looked to her sadly before looking down, Serena placed the camera down before she went up to her friend and grabbed her wrist.

"Excuse me boys, I need to have a talk with her." Serena said seriously before she pulled Rosa out of the room.

She took Rosa to the kitchen before she fixed her glasses and she sighed. "Okay I don't know what the hell you think you're doing by what you're doing but Subaru will sooner or later fall in love with you since you were in an idiot and kissed him! If you don't wish to be with him sooner or later then I can call my grandmother to see what I can do about your stupid mistake." Serena said seriously

Rosa looked to her sadly. "I never said I didn't want to be with him...I-I just slipped."

"BULL SHIT!" Serena yelled annoyed. "You obviously are having mixed feelings about the guy! I refuse to have you give Subaru the run around! If you aren't going to treat him with the compassion and love that he needs from someone then I'll find a way to make it so he doesn't give a shit about you Rosa!"

Rosa then started to cry as she placed her hands over her eyes. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Your bull shit apologies aren't going to get you anywhere! Just be glad that I'm letting you be here for the moment, I realize that you are in high school just like I am, so I am going to tell you this once. Find yourself a job and find a place of your own if you don't want to deal with crap anymore." Serena said seriously before she left the kitchen

She then went back to the bed room to see both of the guys sitting on the bed, they looked at her as she came into the room.

"I do apologize for that Subaru, Kanato. What I spoke to her about what needed, for the moment Subaru and Kanato you two have a choice of going to school with Rosa or be homeschooled with me" She said seriously with her arms crossed as she leaned against the doorway

They looked to each other before they looked to her. "We'll both stay here with you." Subaru said speaking up for the both of them

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Right, of course you would. It's a good choice to, I go to an online night school since I'm a night owl unlike Rosa who goes to school like a normal person. I realize I've been probably really inconsiderate of you two, that's only because I have to deal with Rosa's crap."

They both nodded their heads. "It's understandable, but can we at least know your name?" Kanato asked

She face palmed herself. "Right...how stupid of me." She then sighed and stood up straight. "My name is Serena Sullivan. If you wish to know anything else please don't hesitate to ask me. I'll be as honest and blunt as I can."

Both males nodded their head as Kanato held on to his teddy closely.

"So how the hell did you become friends with the girl who made me normal?" Subaru asked looking down to her

"Before I was home-schooled I actually went to school like her, she and I ended up being bullied by the same person just because I stood up for her. Since she had no friends she force me to be her friend and since then I've had her leech on to me." Serena said sadly as she looked up to him.

"Don't tell me you're going to keep her around are you?" Subaru asked

She shook her head. "Part of what I talked to her about was her finding somewhere to call her own since she was kicked out of her home, for what she never told me."

Kanato patted her head slightly. "Why don't I talk to her? Maybe I can get something out of her?"

She nodded her head. "Alright."

Kanato left to talk to Rosa as Subaru flicked Serena's forehead, which made her rub her forehead sadly.

"What the hell was that for you meanie?" She asked pouting

"That was for what you did earlier, you women are all the same. Stupid and crazed"

"I am not! You shouldn't even be one to judge! You don't even know who the hell I am! Anyways...If Rosa chooses not to have you around her then you're going to have to get used to be around just me. So get used to my mentality." She said before she left

She went to overhear Kanato and Rosa in the living room by placing her back against the wall to her office area.

"...want nothing more than to make Rena happy but I keep messing up. So I might just leave, anyways...I lied to her just so I didn't have to deal with my boyfriend and siblings."

"So you already have someone who loves you yet you chose to go behind their back with my brother? Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" Kanato said annoyed

Rose said nothing, which then Serena came into the room with her arms crossed. "So...You just bull shitted everything then? What the hell did Mark ever do to you Rose? Is it that hard to be faithful to one person?" Serena said seriously

Rose looked to her sadly. "H-How much did you hear?"

"Enough to kick your bitchy ass out of my house. I'm going to call Mark and get him to get you, and you are going to explain to him how you tried to cheat on him with another male just because you didn't know where the hell to place your heart." Serena said coldly

Rose instantly went up to her and hugged her legs tightly. "Please don't call him! He's mad at me still for calling him a suck up!"

Serena glared at her and kicked her off of her legs, making her go into the door. "Suck it up bitch, you know how much I despise those who lie." Serena said before she got her cell phone.

She then called up Rose's boyfriend before she had a discussion with him.

"So, she went to you huh?" Mark said unamused on the other end

"Yup, and she had the nerve to lie to me. I know you are on bad terms with her but can you get her from here?"

"Yeah, yeah I can. Her mother is worried about her anyways. She's in for shit when she gets home."

"Oh I can only guess. So how long will it take for you to get here?"

"Ten minutes tops, don't worry I won't hold this against you Serena, you didn't know shit."

"Well aren't you nice today Mark. I'll see you in ten."

Serena then hung up before she looked to Rose. "Get your shit and wait for Mark to show up. In the meantime I need to call my grandmother."

She then sighed and looked to Kanato. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

"Its fine, it's more interesting than what I usually deal with." He said with a smile

she nodded her head and she hugged him before she left the room


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: I don't own anything but my oc's and plot**_

She went to her own room as she called her grandmother. She soon got an answer from her.

"Hello Sweetie."

"Don't _hello sweetie_ me! I got the package, what in the name of all hell were you think if you were at all when you made two teenage male vampires as dolls?!" Serena said annoyed as she saw Kanato and Subaru enter her room.

They sat on either side of her as they listened in on the conversation.

"As you know the one you make human will fall in love with you over a time period that goes along with that person's mentality. I want you to finally find someone who'll love you and only you."

Serena's left eyebrow twitched as she heard her grandmother speak. "That's no fucking reason do make them into damn fucking plushie dolls! Do you have any idea how to even deal with vampires grandmother?!"

"No, but I have a feeling you do."

Serena growled slightly before she got up and started to pace with her phone in hand. "I have a slight idea of how to deal with Kanato and Subaru but that doesn't mean that I want to! Yes they both have their good qualities but that doesn't mean that it'll be enough to make me want to be close to either one of them! You also have to take into consideration that they might kill me!" Serena said annoyed

Her grandmother was silent.

"If you really hate me this much then fine...I understand. How do I make it so they don't care for anyone?" Serena said calmly after a few minutes.

"You have to kiss them then they'll be a plushie for an hour and then they'd be immune to anyone's flirting."

"That's all I need to know. I hope you die in hell." Serena said before she closed her phone.

She then looked to both males and sighed. "I found out what I need by the woman, Subaru and Kanato. This is up to you...Do you wish to still be able to love who made you yourselves again or would you rather be yourselves again with your correct emotions in tact?"

They both looked to the other before they looked at her. Kanato got up without his teddy bear and he pulled her into him before he petted the top of her head.

"I wouldn't want to change at all, I enjoy being like this. Anyways I feel as if I am still myself even though you had turned me back." He said softly to her

Serena slowly started to tear up before she hugged him tightly crying. "K-Kanato...Y-You're too sweet."

He tried to calm her down as he rubbed her back softly. "I don't wish to see you in tears, you don't look so well with tears Miss Serena."

She giggled a little at his words. "You don't have to be so formal with me Kanato." She said as she wiped under her eyes. "You can just call me Serena or Rena alright?"

He gave her a small smile as he nodded his head slightly. "So what are you to do with Subaru?"

She looked to him sadly. "That's up to him. What do you wish Subaru?"

He got up and he pulled her away from Kanato as he held her wrist tightly. "Make it so I don't care for that woman in the other room. I refuse to care for someone who lies to those who trust them."

She nodded her head. "I can understand that and I respect your choice. Please let go of my wrist and I'll do it."

He did quickly and she sighed. "This will be awkward for the both of us for a moment. After an hour you'll be back to yourself alright?"

He gave her a slight nod before she went on to her tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips. He turned into a plushie which then she caught him and sighed again. "Let's both hope this works out."

She then left the room to place him on the bed in the extra room before she went to see how Rose was, only to see her in tears as her boyfriend was talking to her.

"...unbelievable! You can't even keep yourself out of trouble can you?! Serena doesn't need your shit, you're lucky to even still have her as your friend after all the bull shit you placed her through and all the lies you've already told her." Mark said annoyed

"I think she gets the point Mark, so...when are you leaving with her?" Serena asked curiously

"Soon, I want to know from you what the hell happened before you called me. She gave me some stupid excuse but I don't believe her. I know I can trust what you say." Mark said seriously

"Alright, fair enough. Well as far as you need to know she had lied to me after I had gotten a package from the she-demon of a grandmother that I have that had two plushie dolls in it. One happened to be one that Rose adored, I was stupid to think that the dolls were just that...dolls. But she was dumb and kissed the doll which made her favorite character like her. Which now isn't a problem, but if I didn't fix the problem you'd have to fight over for her with the guy. But since I fixed the problem Rose is all yours, and in the process of all of this she was scared shitless of the male and well I had a talk with her which in the end pissed me off. I had given her a choice which she had yet to choose from which afterwards I had the male that I had made real speak to her, knowing that he scared her." Serena said as she leaned against the door way.

"What then?" Mark asked

"I found out she had lied to me yet again and I had called you."

"I see...So part of what she said was true. She's getting better and telling the truth but not totally there yet though. But you know Serena, I am sorry for how things ended." Mark said sadly

"Save it, you chose her so leave with her. Her things are in the spare room you can get her things from in there then leave. I have things I need to do." Serena said with a sigh before she went to leave for the kitchen only to be stopped by Mark and to be kissed by him.

"I am sorry though."

"I'm not. Now get the hell out with Rose." Serena said coldly before she kneed him.

She went into the kitchen and began to make dinner for her and her two guests until she heard the door open and then soon afterwards close. That's when Kanato came into the room and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed his head against her shoulder.

"What are you making?" He asked curiously

"It's a surprise, something I don't believe you two have ever had before. But I will say that it is in fact sweet so you should enjoy it."

He nodded his head slightly as he tightened his grip around her waist as he moved himself closer to her. "Tell me, why did that male kiss you?"

She scoffed a little. "The bastard almost used Rose and me a few years back. He and I were actually girlfriend and boyfriend until I saw him kiss Rose. Then I didn't know what to do about what I saw, it wasn't until I talked to both of them separately to find out that he was secretly using me. I told him to pick between her and I. He couldn't so Rose and I talked things out in front of him, he didn't like that one big and begged for us to stop. Rose listened...I didn't. I made it so he was only with her, since then those two have been together."

"So basically he's your ex who wanted you back?" Kanato asked curiously

"Which he won't ever get." Serena said as she looked up to him.

"May I ask you why?"

She placed her spoon down and she turned herself around before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Cause I have you, sooner or later you'll get the urge to be with me. I have to respect that, since you didn't want to end up like Subaru. You'll start to want to be close to me and I want to be able to have a clean mind and heart when that moment comes around. I can't if I do stupid crap." Serena said as she looked into his lavender eyes

He gave her a toothy grin before he kissed her, she kissed him back as she felt him push her closer to the counter. "I'm already feeling it get to me, I hope you know you aren't going anywhere without me." He said softly to her

"We'll see about that." She said with a smile before she went back to work on cooking

He let her go and he went to check on Subaru to see that he was human again and that he was just lying on the bed looking annoyed.

"So why didn't you want to be back to normal Kanato?" Subaru asked after a few minutes

"Easy, we're supposed to make Miss Serena happy if I am my normal self I don't believe I'll be able to do so. She apparently needs someone who'll care for her and just her." Kanato said with a smile as he held his teddy close to him

Subaru shook his head. "You really believe that being as you are now you can make her happy? And why do you care about her anyways, I didn't think you cared about mortals?"

"Neither do you and here you are with me, so we're both going to have to do our best to make her happy." Kanato said with a grin before he sat on the end of the bed. "Anyways, I am only caring for the girl because I want to show her that not all of us will try to kill her."

"Tch, like you'd care about that factor, humans are only good for feeding off of then dying afterwards."

Kanato frowned a bit as he looked to his younger half-brother. "The only reason you think like that is because of what your mother placed in your head. You know, not everyone thinks that you are as bad as you make yourself out to be."

"Tch, whatever. So what is that crazy female doing anyways?" Subaru asked

"She's cooking something, what she wouldn't tell me." Kanato said with a shrug

"Of course she wouldn't tell you anything. I think we're dealing with a female Reiji."

"I feel offended being called a stuck up sadistic male with a stick up his ass." Serena said as she leaned against the door frame

"Are you doing cooking Miss Serena?" Kanato asked

Serena giggled a bit. "You don't need to be formal Kanato, you can call me Rena or Serena. No need to be how you are around Yui."

"Speaking of that girl, how do we know you aren't going to be just like her? She was a complete and utter idiot." Subaru said sitting up

"Easy, I'm not ditsy and I know both of you better than anyone. If you want me to show you what I mean I can more than do that for you Subaru or should I not even give you back your mother's silver knife that she gave you when you were a child to commit murder when needed." Serena said as she took his silver knife out of her back pocket. "I found it in the box when I went to take care of it."

Subaru looked to her shocked before he stood up. He went over to her and he made it so her hands were totally around it as his hands were over hers.

"Keep it, you'll need it since you have Kanato and me around you. I cannot guarantee your safety being around both of us. You'll need something to keep us away from you."

She frowned at him before she shook her head and she took his hands away from her hand before she placed it against his chest flatly. "No, I refuse to kill either one of you. If I die by one of you its my fault for provoking you. Dinner will be in ten minutes, you may do what you two wish until then...I have to get myself ready for work."

She then left for her room as she went to get her uniform out for work. She then went to take a shower before dressing herself as she got out of the bathroom she was pushed against the wall and pinned to it. She blinked a few times only to see that it was Kanato who had pinned her to the wall.

"Yes Kanato may I help you with something?" She asked curiously

"You aren't going out tonight without me with you, I told you that I wasn't going to let you be alone and I meant it." He said as he tightened his grip against her wrists

She tried not to wince as she felt his hands grip her tightly. "A-Are you sure you want to be around me for seven hours without anything to do?"

"I'll find something to do Serena, don't you worry about that." He said as he moved closer to her.

She sighed and she kissed him on the lips which made him be as a plushie. She then held him in her hands before she frowned. "I can't stand you not being yourself anymore. You are to stay here with Subaru whether you want to or not."

She then went into the guest bedroom where she placed the plushie down which made Subaru look at her confused.

"What did you do?" Subaru asked confused

"I made him be a plushie. I have to get dinner out of the oven. After we eat I'll have to leave, when I come back he'll be himself again. You're gunna have to deal with him until I get back alright?"

"Right, what if he wants to know where you went off to?" Subaru asked

"Hopefully he won't...I went with his wishes for the moment because I thought he'd be able to fight it off. But he couldn't and he acted against what he would be like. So I had to change him back...Now I have to get dinner out of the oven."

She then left the room and got two different pans out of the oven. She made a plate for Subaru and Kanato before getting one herself. She got Subaru before she ate quickly and she got her keys from the side of the fridge.

"I'll be back in seven hours give or take. Do take care of Kanato for me while I'm out...I don't want to come home to this place being a total wreck alright?"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry about it. I got it." Subaru said as he waved her off

She sighed before she went to the guest room only to see the doll on the floor. She frowned and placed it back on the bed as she felt the face of the doll being wet. Did he cry? She kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Kanato, this is for your own good." She said softly before she placed him back on the bed. She then left the apartment.

She went to work on her motor bike only to get there just in time. She rushed in and started to work as quickly as she could and kept her rush like attitude until she had her break four hours later. She went outside to take a breather only to see Kanato and Subaru walking up to her.

"You work in a place like this? Why do you do things like this for?" Kanato asked

"You two should be home, no one can know about the two of you." Serena said seriously ignoring Kanato's questions

"Not going to happen, neither one of us like the idea of being stuck in that place you call home for as long as you work for."Subaru said seriously with his arms crossed

She sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "Fine...then don't get yourselves lost. I'm not going to go find your asses when I get off of my shift." Serena said as she stood up straight from leaning against the building.

She then left only to have her arm be held back and to be pulled into someone. She saw behind her was Kanato.

"I disliked that you made me turn back to how I was Serena, Why did you do it?" He asked sadly

"I did it because you need to stop being so possessive over me. You aren't one to be that way Kanato, you may be sadistic just like the rest of your brothers, but you aren't possessive like Ayato. You aren't even close to that." She said sadly

"How do you know that I'm not originally like that? How can a useless mortal like you know anything about me?!" Kanato said getting irate ate her

She turned herself to look at him and he saw that her once hazel eyes were darker now. "You want to know so much Kanato? First off stop being a little brat about every single last thing! You aren't a spoiled brat so stop acting that way! I know both Subaru and you way more than you'd want to anyone to know you. I know how you were treated as a child and how you are mentally. But I swear to the goddess above if you even dare think about killing me, I'll be sure to kill your ass first. I am not afraid of you Kanato Sakamaki, I will made you fear me before you make me fear you." Serena said darkly before she pushed him away from her and went back inside the building

Kanato just stood there in shock, he didn't expect her to yell at him or look as scary as she did to him. Subaru saw what had happened and shook his head.

"I told you that you shouldn't have asked her about that." Subaru said shaking his head.

"...She's supposed to like me right?" Kanato asked

"That's the theory of this anyways. Why don't you give her time to cool down then apologize to her since it was you snapping at her that put her on edge?"

Kanato nodded his head before he and Subaru left where Serena worked, as Serena worked she couldn't shake off the feeling she had. So when she got off of work she drove back home slowly before she sat on the porch to her apartment. She took a small box from her pocket out before getting one of the sticks from it placing it in her mouth before she lit it up. She inhaled some of it before taking it out of her mouth and exhaling it. She then started to softly cry into her freehand as she attempted to get herself together.

"Don't you look pathetic?" Subaru said from behind her

"Shut it brat, I don't need you stressing me out even more." She said coldly

"Is that why you are slowly killing yourself with those?" Subaru asked as he sat next to her pointing to the cigarette box

"Yes, do you have a problem with my life style?" She asked coldly

"I'm just curious on how a girl like you could seem so level ended one moment then a mess like this the next."

"I have been diagnosed with being depressed and bipolar. It's not severe enough that I have to take medication for it yet, but...It's why I live on my own. My mother had me disowned and kicked out because I wasn't 'normal' since I was still a child I had to go through child services just to get this place. As long as I don't do something stupid I can stay out of an orphanage."

"What about your father?" Subaru asked

"Died when I was 5...I was blamed for it though even though it was because of a drunken driver that my dad was killed." She said before she took another drag of the cigarette in her hand

He then took it out of her hand and placed it out before he took the box from her. "That's no reason to kill yourself. As long as Kanato and I are here with you I don't want to see you ever smoke these got it?"

"Tch you aren't my father nor my baby sitter so fuck off and I'll do whatever I want." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

He didn't like the tone she gave him and he pushed her down and glared at her. "Do you have any idea what you mean to Kanato and me?"

"Like I give a fuck, sooner or later you two will go back and I'll be alone. I am not holding my breath for anything Subaru and neither should you. You aren't going to be here long and I know that for a fact. Spells can only last so long before the back fire." Serena said glaring back up at him

They had a glaring competition before he moved part of her hair out of the way and he bit her neck. She winced in pain as she saw from behind him that it was a full moon.

 _'Man I'm fucked'_

After he fed off of her, he moved away from her and he went inside as she went to sit on the railing. She then started to sing as she looked to the moon.

 _"Once I hoped_

 _To seek the new and unknown_

 _This planet's overrun_

 _There's nothing left for you or for me_

 _Don't give in, we can_

 _Walk through the fields_

 _And feeling nature's glow_

 _But all the land is owned_

 _There's none left for you or for me_

 _Who will win?_

 _'Cause I concede_

 _Free me_

 _Free me_

 _Free me from this world_

 _I don't belong here_

 _It was a mistake imprisoning my soul_

 _Can you free me_

 _Free me from this world"_ She sang before she felt arms around her.

"You have a nice singing voice." She heard Kanato say from behind her

"Get your arms from around me Kanato."

"Not going to happen. I love you."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No you don't, you don't understand the meaning of the word love. Neither one of you understand that word. I don't want to hear either one of you say that you care or that you love me. Because I know damn well neither one of you knows how to be compassionate."

"And you do Serena?" He asked curiously

"No, I don't. I never knew what it was like to be loved by someone. I was very much hated by the people who called themselves my 'family'...Tell me Kanato. Would you believe me if I told you that I wasn't supposed to be born...That I was a mistake?" She asked as she looked up at the moon

"I don't believe that at all, you aren't a mistake at all." He said as he buried his face against her back

She was slightly amused by his answer and laughed halfheartedly as she swung her legs back and forth. "Oh your answer amuses me so much Kanato! Tell me why do you care so much for me when you aren't going to be here forever?"

"I'll answer you if you get down. Below you is glass, you'd get yourself hurt if you fall."

"I'll be just fine Kanato...really. You don't need to worry about me." She said as she sighed.

"Please just get down Serena, you aren't immortal like Subaru and I you'll get hurt if you fall."

"Okay then Kanato, I'll come down if you give me a kiss. If you can bring yourself up to do that then I'll come down. If not then I'll have to ask you to leave me the hell alone...Alright?" She said first looking to him with a slight grin before she looked back up at the moon

He didn't think kissing her would be the best option even if it would make her get down. She soon laughed and held her side. "Oh the look on your face is the same one Yui had on hers! I wish I had a mirror to show you! But I guess I'll come down now." She said standing up on the railing.

"Don't do it! You are going to regret it."

"I won't regret death, the ending off all suffering, all stress, all the emotional stress I've been placed through year after year. If I die you and Subaru will most likely go back home. So...Maybe this will be goodbye Kanato." She said as she made it so she was turned to face him.

He frowned at her. "Please don't, just come back on the porch...please? I'm asking you politely Serena." He said sadly

"No, and I won't say I'm sorry because I'm not." She then let herself fall only to be caught by the ankle by Kanato.

"You stupid human, why must you make me do things like this just to save you?" He said before he pulled her up

As he did she tried to get his hand off of her ankle but it didn't work he was much stronger than she was. Once she was back on the porch he hugged her tightly as he placed her head against his chest. Feeling his arms around her she then started to cry as she then hugged him back after a few minutes. He sighed a little before he rubbed her back softly.

"It's okay, I have you now Serena. I'll always be here for you."

Serena nodded her head before she held on to the back of his jacket tightly. "I'm…I'm just a mistake Kanato...M-My mother even told me I was. H-how can you think that I'm not just by being around me for half a night?" She asked as she continue to cry

"If you weren't supposed to be alive why would you still be alive now? Ever thought about that, I may not know what it's like to be told that I'm a mistake, but you're alive now and you have a purpose somewhere. Just you have to find it somehow." Kanato said softly to her

She nodded her head again as she slowly started to stop crying. "I-I guess you are right about that Kanato…I…I feel really tired."

Kanato placed teddy between her and him before he picked her up as he stood up. "I got you Serena, don't you worry about a thing."

She buried her face against his chest as she once again nodded her head. She wasn't going to object even though she hated to be picked up. She closed her eyes and allowed him to carry her into the house and into her room before he took his shoes off and hers before he lied beside her holding her within his arms.

"T-Thank you Kanato." She said softly before she looked up to him and softly kissed him on the lips

He kissed her back before he petted the back of her head. "There's no need for that, just sleep alright, when you wake up I'll be here for you I promise."

She nodded her head silently before she slept within his arms contently. While she slept Kanato softly sang to her guessing she knew that he enjoyed singing.

"Hidden within the deranged peaceful silence, a black cradle swaying with too much trust

 _If…there is an end…I want you to tell me, the meaningless answer within your pure eyes_

Like softly crushing a tarnished silver rose in my hands

If we could forget the cruel pain of fate, I could drain you without noticing how severely lethal it is

This darkness is…an endless cycle…

Sleeping quietly, the scars left behind on your neck

Even if the point when the tears overflowed is an eternal curse,

Now this preciousness and this pain are sleeping within our hearts

 _I want you to be mine…for eternity_

In the distorted moonlight, if I could laugh…driven by the doubt of the memory of this blood

 _Continue to hate the sunlight, because then I feel at ease_ , continuing to cling to my mother's curse

No-one will be forgiven…once I taste your sweet red bloodstained scars

Our desires in the labyrinth as our bodies come together, our lips intertwining

Love is…so distant…

A faint feeling of inspiration, the wish I whisper in your ear

Even if we reach the dark abyss at the end of these feelings we'd dreamt of,

Now this preciousness and this pain are sleeping within our hearts

 _It doesn't matter where, as long as we can become one_

Sleeping quietly, the scars left behind on your neck

Even if the point when the tears overflowed is an eternal curse,

Now this preciousness and this pain within our hearts…

A faint feeling of inspiration, the wish I whisper in your ear

Even if we reach the dark abyss at the end of these feelings we'd dreamt of,

Now this preciousness and this pain are sleeping within our hearts

 _…The meaning…of loving…teach it to me…please_ " He sang only to have her only on to him tightly as well as moved closer to him.

He wondered if she even heard him sing, he hoped that she did and that she realized he cared a lot for her. Being as the plushie again he tried to make it so he could find her to make her stop the torture of being smaller than teddy. But he only ended up on the ground face first, so he cried, he didn't want to lose the loving feeling he had for the woman. Hell most of the feeling he felt for her was still in him, just he didn't know how to make her understand that he was being truthful to her. That he did love her that he wasn't just saying what he did because he could.

She was the first female to take one look at him and be love struck about him. He didn't want to lose that in her, he wanted her to keep being love struck about him, keep the feeling of wanting him close to her. She was the first to really be affectionate around him, he wasn't going to let it pass him by when he knew he could make her his. But seeing her almost killing herself that night scared him, he wasn't going to admit it but it did. Holding her closer to him he kissed the top of her head before he closed his eyes.

"I wish you can trust me, I want to see the real you." He said softly to her before he fell asleep as he saw that the sun was slowly starting to rise.

When the next evening came around Serena woke up around 5 pm, she remembered what happened the previous night and she blushed as she felt arms around her. She looked behind to her to see that it was Kanato who had their arms around her. She remembered snuggling against his chest as she heard him sing but she didn't remember having her back to his chest. Did she move in her sleep for her to be like that? She looked up at him as he slept and slowly got out of his arms only to place teddy in his arms in her place before she got her drawing pad out and started to sketch him as he slept.

She didn't want to wake him so she didn't leave her room, she finished the outline before she saw that he was awake. She then found herself from her chair to the bed and kissed. She kissed him back as she held his hands tightly as they were pinned down by him. He smiled a little as he moved closer to her.

"Don't you ever leave my arms again, if you wake before I do stay put. I want to always be sure that you're safe do you understand me Serena?"

She blushed and nodded her head. "I…I understand Kanato. I apologize, but I wanted to sketch you while you slept." She said being honest

"You can draw?" He asked

She nodded her head again. "I-If you let me get up I'll show you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: I don't own anything but my oc's and plot**_

He did slowly before she got her drawing pad and she then went to sit on his lap before she showed him all the drawings she did. Most of them were dark and full of depressing thoughts until her latest one which was him sleeping. He then looked at her which made her blush deep red.

"I-Is it any good?"

"It's very good. You're a good artist." He said with a smile

"T-Thank you Kanato…A-And I want to thank you for Singing me to sleep it-…It really helped me get to sleep."

He smiled even more as he pulled her closer to him. "You are very welcome. I don't mind singing for you, at least I know you aren't going to use me like my mother did."

"Tch, I'm not anything like that bitch. She only used you and your brother's just to be an attention whore. I'm glad you and your brother's killed her. You don't deserve to be treated so poorly Kanato." Serena said as she placed her drawing pad to the side before she placed her legs on either side of his as she placed a hand softly against his face

He closed his eyes as he placed his hand against hers before he moved his head so he could kiss her palm before he bit it. She only stared at him as he drank from her hand.

"You don't show the pain or the pleasure that this is supposed to give you. How come?" He asked after he took his mouth from her hand.

"I don't feel much Kanato. Most of my body is already numb from abuse that I had gotten as a child. What you do is like a small pinch compared to everything that I've felt so far."

He frowned at her before he kissed her softly on the lips "If I see your family I'll be sure to give them what they deserve."

"I won't stop you, they all have hurt me. One way or another."

He then kissed her forehead before he pulled her closer to him. "Now tell me Serena how are you going to make it so Subaru and I are in school with you?"

"Change of topic, but a reasonable one. Well in the box I was given not only you and Subaru with your special possession but I was also given your transcripts, birth certificates and anything else that women knew I'd need to place you two in school. I'm just going to need to take a picture of both of you and send it with the information. It's stupid but apparently it's mandatory." Serena said with a shrug

He nodded his head. "Do you work tonight?" Kanato asked

"I shouldn't since I had to fill in for someone last night. But I have to call in to see if I do or not." She said shrugging again

He kissed her cheek and gave her a small smile. "Alright, you realize how long a full moon lasts correct?"

"Three nights, I know. I realize this Kanato, you and Subaru aren't going to be yourselves for the next couple days."

He kissed her forehead softly. "At least you know. Now let's get up before Subaru comes barging in here."

She nodded her head with a smile. She got off of him and she grabbed her cell phone before leaving the room with Kanato in tow, she went to the living room to see that Subaru was already up and that he was looking out of the window.

"You two took your time to wake up, I've been up for an hour already." Subaru said looking back to them.

"I apologize Subaru, Kanato wouldn't let me go." Serena said rubbing the back of her head "Now today I'm going to see what I can do to get you two enrolled into the same school I'm in."

She then sat on her office chair that was in the living room before she called her school. She explained to them her situation without telling them everything. She then got her fax machine out and she hooked it up before she faxed over the papers that were needed, she then looked to Kanato and Subaru.

"I need to take your pictures and send it to the school, that way they know I'm not bull shitting them."

They both sat up straight and she got her camera before taking their pictures. She then sent in an email both pictures and with it saying who was who. Afterwards she was called back saying that they received everything and that they cleared out for their transcripts and such. She thanked them after she was given the date they'd be starting school.

Once she hung up the phone she looked to both boys. "So…I got good news and bad news. Which do you two want to hear first?"

They both shrugged with made her roll her eyes. "You two are good help."

"Good news your transcripts were cleared and you two will be started school soon, Bad news, I'm seen as your guardian even though I'm only two months younger than Kanato. So I need you two to just go with this for the moment since I don't speak with my mother she doesn't even know if I'm in school still or not. Kanato you'll probably have similar classes that I do, which I'll be more than happy to help you with and Subaru you'll be in a grade below us. I've been in this school for a while so if you need help I don't mind helping you either." Serena said as she leaned back in her chair

"How soon are we talking here?" Subaru asked curiously

"Two to three days tops. Once you two's laptops come in along with your books that's when you know that your days in school start which Subaru you can't skip classes. I won't tolerate your rebellious acts towards school do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." He said looking away from her blushing slightly

"Now on to a different matter, I need to call my work place to see if I still work tonight or not." She said as she got her cell phone and she went into the kitchen.

As she called her work she cleaned up the mess from the night before. She soon got her boss who was fumed about the constant calls he was being given. She was yelled at for calling before being told she was needed in ASAP. She was used to the yelling and she got her keys from her pocket before she went up to the living room.

"Guys I have to go in really early apparently a lot of people quit and well I'm needed. So try not to do anything stupid. I'll be back when I can."

"Don't you have school as well?" Subaru asked

"Yes, but my teachers know that I can't do anything about my work schedule so they give me slack for it." Serena nodded her head before she went to her room to get her shoes on before she rushed out.

She got to her work place as quickly as she could before punching in only to see that it was her and two other people. She didn't have her break like she would have unlike the other two people, she did all she could to work the fastest she could. Towards the end of the shift her boss came out of his office and he saw that it was just her working since the others chose to go home early. He didn't like how she was working and he took her arm and burned it on one of the flat stoves. She didn't show that it hurt as he yelled at her to work quicker. She shook the pain off of her before she tried to work faster ignoring the tears that threatened to come down.

At the end of the night she was very exhausted and she wanted to just quit but she didn't know where else she could work and still be able to pay off everything. She saw as she left her work that Kanato was waiting by her motor bike. She shook the tears off before she gave him a half smile.

"What are you doing here Kanato?" She asked curiously

"Don't act so stupid you know why I am here for, your boss has been mean towards you hasn't he?"

She started to tear up before she hugged him with her good arm. "Yes, h-he burned my right arm tonight just because I was the only one working and I wasn't working fast enough." Serena said as she cried into his chest.

He rubbed her back before he made her look up at him. "He's still in there?"

She nodded her head which made him give her a small sadistic smile. "Hold teddy for me, I'll be right back."

She did as she asked and he then suddenly vanished, she frowned as she pulled up her right arm sleeve. It wasn't too bad but it still hurt, she knew she'd have to get it treated before she did anything else. With Kanato he went to find within the building where her stupid boss was only to see him in his office with his pants down.

"You human's disgust me so much. How can you all be so self-centered and so self-righteous? Do you enjoy hurting one of your own hard working employees or did you do it for a mere amusement?" Kanato said from a corner of the room. The only light that was in the room was a small lamp that was fixed upon a picture.

Her boss looked around for him but couldn't see him. Kanato laughed sadistically before he placed his hand against the males' throat from behind. Kanato saw that what her boss was jacking off too was a picture of Serena when she was first starting out. That enraged Kanato more than when he had to deal with Yui's stupid apologies time after time.

"You aren't going to say anything are you? Fine then…I'm going to do all of your employees a favor and remove you from your position." Kanato said lowly before be burned the males body containing the fire to just the body and nothing more.

Once he was in ashes Kanato took the picture of his beloved and he held it close to him as he left the room contently. He then went back to where Serena was only to see her crying as she held teddy close to her. Kanato felt really bad for how she was treated and hugged her tightly as he placed the photo down, he petted the back of her head to calm her as he felt her hug him back with teddy between the two of them.

"Don't worry about a thing, your boss got what he deserved. Now how about the two of us get home?" Kanato said looking down at her

Serena nodded her head before she kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much Kanato. I am very happy to have you around me."

"You're welcome Serena, I don't like seeing you in tears like that."

She blushed but smiled a little. "I-I'll keep that into consideration…H-Here h-have teddy back. I can't hold on to him and drive my motor bike."

Kanato held on to teddy as well as the picture before the two of them placed helmets on and Serena drove them back home. She tried not to show how having his arms around her tightly affected her, He was the only one who trusted her enough to even go along with her like that. Once she got home and she parked her bike she took her helmet off of her only to have her brown hair moved to the side and for Kanato to drink from her neck.

She leaned into him as she moved her hand closest to where he bit her into his hair as she closed her eyes. She was in so much pain from the burn what Kanato did didn't feel like anything. She allowed him to drink from her knowing just what the full moon did to him. She soon felt light headed as he parted from her neck.

"I love you so much, I won't ever let anyone take you from me." He said softly against her ear before he picked her up and took her inside.

He placed her on the couch as he saw that she had passed out. He remembered while he was roaming around while waiting for her to come home the previous night a first aid kit in the bathroom. So he got it and he started to clean up to bloody burn mark on her right arm. As he did Subaru came into the room and rose an eyebrow at the two.

"What the hell happened to her?" Subaru asked

"Her dumb boss burned her arm just because she wasn't working fast enough for his stupid liking when she was the only one there." Kanato said as he started to wrap up the burn mark.

"You didn't kill the guy did you?" Subaru asked

"I did and I don't regret it. He got what was coming to him for hurting what is mine." Kanato said as he held Serena's hand lightly as she slept.

"Tch, you're still having the thought of being with her? I thought we both agreed not to even try to get close to her?"

"You said you didn't want to Subaru which is fine, I can sorta understand why you'd want to be away from her. But I feel this odd connection towards her and I need to figure out why I feel the way I do towards her. There's a reason I feel like I do towards her, but that reason is still very unclear to me." Kanato said as he looked to the brunette woman that was sleeping. "You didn't see how she looked last night, how she just fell apart in front of me."

"And you care for this mortal why?"

"If it wasn't for her you'd still be wanting to go crazy for that lying girl who was here before. I think you need to re-think how you look at Serena like. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be away from Reiji's stupid rules and away from Yui and the others." Kanato said standing up straight

Subaru froze in place for a moment before he looked away from Kanato. "Tch…fine I'll take it into consideration but I don't see how you can get so close to a girl so damn quick."

"She knows us both more than anyone else Subaru, she proved it to me last night. I've always wanted someone who'd know me well that wouldn't be afraid of me." Kanato said before he looked down to Serena. "She isn't afraid of me…if anything she clings on to me. I've never had anyone do that before…It….It felt really nice."

Subaru rolled his eyes and he left, he didn't want to hear the crap from his half-brother. He was delusional anyways. Subaru went to be on the porch as he held his silver knife in his hand, he wanted Serena to have it so she could kill him and Kanato if they ever got out of control. But she didn't want that, she wanted whatever her death was to come naturally. She was a strange girl and he didn't understand how could she be the way she was and still fight on each day.

With Kanato he was waiting for Serena to wake up as he did he ate the dinner that he was supposed to eat the previous night but didn't. He was too pissed off that Serena was an idiot and made him be how he was before. But now he realized why she did what she did, she didn't want to be hurt anymore than she already was by males. As he ate what Serena made he couldn't help but smile a bit, it was just like she said it would be; very sweet.

"What is this?" He asked more to himself than to teddy

"It's a French bread that I learned how to make all on my own. Its usually supposed to be made around Easter but I thought why the hell not make it now. Its really good."

Kanato jumped a bit as he heard Serena's voice. "Jeeze you scared me a bit."

She frowned a little. "I didn't mean to…Honestly. T-Thank you for taking care of my arm for me Kanato." She said nervously

"How do you know I did it?" Kanato asked curiously

"The tape that was used. Are you really going to question me? I have three different tapes, Teddy bears, silver and blue tape. The one that was used on my arm was the teddy bears one. I'm not that stupid Kanato." She said as she sat beside him

"You should eat something since you hadn't eaten all day." Kanato said changing the subject

She froze. "H-How do you know that?"

"I didn't I guessed but you just made it true by questioning me. Serena do you always starve yourself?" Kanato asked curiously

"When I'm really depressed like I am now…Yes." She said honestly

"Hm…I wish I knew a way to get you out of that state of mind." He said as he held his teddy closely to him.

"It's a genetics thing Kanato, the only way for me to get out of it is if I was to die." She said looking down at her uniform.

Kanato's eyes narrowed as he heard her speak. "I won't let that happen to you so quickly."

"How can you be so sure Kanato, I'm pretty sure you and Subaru aren't going to be here for much longer."

"Call your grandmother, maybe she can tell you how long it lasts." Kanato suggested

She shook her head. "I had enough of her last night. You can call her and ask her if you want." Serena said as she placed down her cell phone. "I'm going to take a shower I smell like fries and grease, I hate that smell on me."

"Okay Serena." He said with a nod.

She went to take her shower as Kanato picked the phone up and he looked through it. He read through her contacts.

Evil bitch 1

Evil bitch 2

Shitty elder sister 1

Shitty elder brother 1

Shitty elder brother 2

Crappy younger sister 1

Crappy younger sister 2

Controlling whacko

Ex-bratty boyfriend

Stupid uncle

Religious aunt

He furrowed his eyebrows at the contacts, there wasn't one person who just had a name to it. He didn't know which one was her grandmothers. So he went to the recent called list and he saw that 'evil bitch 1' was the one she called the night before.

"She really needs to coordinate these more." He mumbled to himself as he pressed call on the number.

"Yes Serena?" Her grandmother said unamused

"This isn't serena she's taking a shower, its Kanato." He said nervously

"Oh hello, are you enjoying your time with my granddaughter?" She asked with a lighter tone

"Don't change your tone because I'm not her. I can't believe a sick woman like you would use your own granddaughter just because she's different than the rest of her family! Tell me honestly how long are Subaru and I here for and don't give me any run around because I will find you and kill you under the wishes of Serena." Kanato said coldly

"Oh dear, seems like she made you normal again. But if you must know." She said before she sighed. "You both are stuck here for life, the spell is a contingency spell which means that as long as either she or I are alive you two will be stuck here unless you find a way to make Serena like you two then you two are stuck with her for all eternity."

"Is that why you placed those papers in the box with Subaru and me?" Kanato asked as he saw Subaru come into the room

"Yes that's exactly why. Until the moment of truth comes and she either picks to be with both or either one of you two, you all will need something to pass time…anyways you two are teenagers who aren't done with school yet. School then play Kanato."

"What the hell do you know you useless mortal! The moment that Serena tells me to disconnect her from all of her family is the moment I kill all of you and make you pay for all of the pain you've placed upon her." Kanato growled before he hung the phone up

"Are you really getting that attached to Serena?" Subaru asked after a few minutes

"We're stuck here until both that woman and Serena dies. I'll do whatever it takes to keep Serena with me, she doesn't deserve to suffer." Kanato said lowly

"As sweet as what you said is I don't see it happening. I can die at any point in time at work or during the period it takes for me to go there or back…and my grandmother is an old coot she doesn't have that many more years left to live." Serena said seriously as she leaned against the door way in a black tank top and a black skirt that went down to her knees.

Kanato stood up quickly. "I don't care about that woman I care about you Serena! I don't want to see you dead! You're the first woman to take a look at me and not be scared of me! I can't risk not being able to be around you if you place yourself in harm's way all the time! I didn't kill your boss for no damn reason Serena! I love you!" He said frustrated

Serena looked to him shocked as she stood up straight. "K-Kanato…" She said softly. "A-Are you sure you want to be with a fucked up girl like me?"

He went up to her and he looked to her dead in the eyes. "You aren't that at all, you're just misunderstood just like I am. I could tell by your contacts that you haven't had the best life out there and as you know neither have I. I want to make it better for the both of us if you let me." He said sincerely to her

"Tch you two are going to make me sick." Subaru said before he left the room

Kanato ignore his half-brother and he continued to look at Serena. "Tell me Serena…Do you think you can at least attempt to try to love me back?"

She bit her bottom lip before she nodded her head. "I-I can't try. I'm not the best at showing how I feel so…I…I want you to just keep that in mind that if I do something stupid its because I don't know how to react to what is happening around me."

He gave her a small smile before he kissed her. She instantly kissed him back and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him push her up against the wall. "I'm never letting you go, you're mine forever and always." He said softly to her as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I…I honestly never thought I'd ever be with someone who'd be so possessive of me." She said nervously.

He chuckled a bit at her. "Well you're stuck with one as long as you don't piss me off I'll allow you to live the life you do now. The moment you do something wrong I will punish you and nothing you beg of me will be heard." He said as he kissed down her neck before he licked it slowly which made her whine slightly.

"Ew, really Kanato that's just gross!" She whined

He chuckled again. "You taste so sweet Serena, I can't help myself." He said softly to her as he placed teddy down and he pinned her to the wall as he kissed and licked her neck slowly making a mark on her neck.

He then moved closer to her to bite her right underneath where he marked her. She held on to his hands tightly as she bit her bottom lip from the slight amount of pain she felt from his fangs going into her. She heard him moan slightly into her as he drank from her as his hands went from her own to her wrists then even closer to her to her shoulders before he held her shoulders tightly keeping her still as he moved from her neck to her shoulder biting her once again.

"D-Damn it Kanato that hurt!" Serena growled

He removed his fangs from where they were and he frowned at her. "I'm sorry…"

She only glared at him. "I may not feel pain in my hands or arms but I can feel pain in my neck. Damn you bite down hard!"

He let go of her and looked down sadly. "I said I was sorry…Do you not believe me?"

"Tch, for now just keep distance from me." She said before she went to go clean off the blood from her neck.

After she was done with cleaning up the blood from her neck she saw from the mirror that Subaru was right behind her.

"What?" She asked looking to him through the mirror

"You know what you're doing is pointless, Kanato is very set on having you with him." Subaru said with his arms crossed

"Yeah well I really honestly don't care. He hurt me and I don't particularly care for those whom hurt me…On accident or not he's sleeping elsewhere tonight." Serena said before she looked to him. "Other than the other night I want to thank you for controlling yourself Subaru. I can't even fathom what type of thoughts are going through your head right now. I know you don't want to be near anyone because you don't want to hurt them but…You're kinda stuck with me…So can we at least attempt to be friends?"

Subaru was silent for a moment before he moved closer to her and squished her face in his hand. "You don't want to be friends with me, if you know that much about me you should know to fear me and stay as far as you can from me. I will do nothing more than hurt you Serena."

"I refuse to see that side of the coin, as of now you haven't hurt me so…I don't believe you can scare me by being Mr. Macho." Serena said as she looked to him with a sad smile as she placed her hands on his wrist then slowly going up to his shoulder before he let go of her face.

"Stay away from me Serena, you'll regret being close to me." He said lowly to her

"Bite me…I know you feel the urge in you. Don't surpress it, it'll just make it harder for you." She said softly as she moved the hair from her neck. "Go ahead Subaru."

He growled slightly before he pushed her hard into the door just to bite into her neck. She bit her bottom lip as she felt his fangs enter her neck again. Once he had his fill of her blood he held her by her neck as he glared into her eyes.

"Don't you dare taunt me like that again, I won't be so gentle next time." He growled before he left.

She cleaned off her neck again before she went to sleep, she felt very light headed and she couldn't move much without feeling fuzzy. She fell asleep before Kanato came into the room, he frowned as he saw that as she slept that there were tears within her eyes. He felt bad for hurting her, he didn't want to hurt her. That's one thing he never wanted to do, but he would follow her wishes for now, he was in her home. He kissed her on the cheek softly before he got the picture he had hid from her before he fell asleep on the couch.

When Serena woke up it was because of her phone that was on her night stand. She groaned and answered it tiredly

"Hello." She said with a yawn

"I see you're still a lazy bitch as always, we're coming over tonight to see how you're doing be sure to have a good meal cooked tonight and at least have that dump you call a house picked up." A female said moody like.

She instantly shook off the tiredness that was over coming her as she heard the voice of her elder sister.

"Okay first off, I have the sleep wake schedule of a vampire. I sleep during the day and work at night, which speaking of which I have to work tonight so you all coming over tonight isn't going to happen anyways I have guests over and there's no way in fuckin' hell I'm having you and the others trying to make them feel like utter shit by being around me. So go shove your moody bitchy ass somewhere else cause I really honestly don't want to hear it since mom disowned me as her daughter. You all are dead to me as of a year ago!" Serena hissed before she turned her phone off and she got up to get dressed for her work.

As she left her room to cook for the two males who were now living with her both of them knew something was wrong with her but neither one of them wanted to press the matter. Kanato could tell by the dark look in Serena's eyes that she wasn't in the best of moods. After making dinner for them she left after getting something quick to eat. Kanato stopped her at the door and held on to her wrist tightly.

"Do you have to go so early?" Kanato said sadly

"You killed my boss, which means either we're going to be under new management or I'll be forced to look for work elsewhere. I need to know what has to happen, if by chance I have to find new work I'll come back I promise." Serena said as she looked back to him.

He pulled her into him making her back hit his chest. "Serena please…Just once don't stress your body out." Kanato said sadly

"Sorry Kanato. As much as I'd love to be here and relax with the two of you I can't." She said before she turned herself around and she looked him dead in the eyes.

She placed one of her hands on his cheek softly before she kissed him passionately on the lips. "I'll be back when I can alright? Don't worry so much about me." She said softly before she left with a slight smirk.

She knew she left Kanato in shock as when she moved away from him his eyes were slightly wide as his cheeks were tinted a slight pink. After he heard the door close he placed his hand on his lips as he tried to keep the feeling that he felt when Serena kissed him. That was the first time she had kissed him since placing him back as a plushie. Was she finally coming around, was she finally going to allow him to be beside her?

Just the sheer thought of having her beside him made him feel giddy inside and he knew that feeling all too well. He wanted it to say within him, he wanted nothing more than to always have her beside him. Serena drove to her work only to see the police everywhere, she was stopped as she was still on her motor bike as she was questioned by a police officer. She told the officer what she knew before she refused to write a statement without a lawyer. She knew the law and since she was only 17 she couldn't do something like a statement without a lawyer with her to make sure that her statement was true. Luckily she had her phone with her and her lawyer was still up and made her way to her work. She told her lawyer what to write as she spoke to her before the Lawyer gave the statement to the officer.

Afterwards her Lawyer made sure that none of her family members tried calling her only to hear that one of them did try to talk to her to make them see her. She was told by the officer in the midst of it all that she was to go home and she'd be call if something came up, she agreed to it and her lawyer followed her home only to see her siblings in front of the house. She got off of her bike and they all looked at her.

"There you are you stupid no good for an excuse of a girl. What reasonable person leaves their guest waiting outside like this?!" Her elder brother said angered

"I told miss sassy brat that I had work tonight and that I cannot and will not deal with the lot of you since mother had disowned me a year ago. As of now I do not see any of you as my 'family'." Serena said seriously as she leaned against her bike.

She saw from the top balcony that Subaru and Kanato were just looking down at her, so she had to make sure she didn't slip up. Kanato was looking at her sadly as Subaru was looking at her slightly annoyed. She then had all of her siblings yell at her before her lawyer made then all quiet down.

"You are all going against the restraining order against you all and your mother. You have ten minutes to get yourselves away from this area before I will have to call the cops on all of you. You all should know that Miss Serena is to live on her own because of the abuse and torment that she has gotten from all of you." Her lawyer said seriously


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: I don't own anything but my oc's and plot**_

Her eldest brother motioned for all of his siblings to follow him to leave. Her lawyer didn't leave in front of her until he and the others were gone. Serena thanked her before she pointed up on the top balcony.

"Who are they?" Her lawyer asked

"One of them is my boyfriend the other is a friend." Serena said with a smile

"I'm glad to see that you are finally getting a hold of yourself. I'll be back in two months to check up on you alright?"

"Alright thank you so much."

"No problem, what are Friends for."

"Hey….when you're on the clock you're still my lawyer." Serena said with a grin

"Oh I know. I still can't believe that your brother even did what he did to you. He knows what I am yet he still lied through his teeth. I'm glad I broke up with him." She said before she patted the top of her head.

"Hehe, yeah, well I gotta do my homework now." She said with a grin

"You better get to it then."

Her lawyer then left and she went inside only to be pushed into the wall and kissed by Kanato. She smiled and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You heard me didn't you?" She asked softly against his lips

"Am I really that special to you, that you'd call me that to a stranger?" Kanato asked as he held on to her hips tightly

"She's no stranger, she's a friend of mine and my lawyer. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be where I am right now with you." Serena said as she pulled him closer to her. "But now I have a question for you Kanato."

"Yes Serena, what's on your mind?" He asked curiously

"Am I really special to you? I know you said what you did and the actions you took where because of your rage last night. But I know you are calm now and I know that you can think clearly now. I want you to answer me honestly."

He smiled at her before he kissed her on the lips again. "Of course you're special to me Serena, I am sorry for hurting you last night, but since it was a full moon last night I couldn't help myself…I never meant to do anything to hurt you."

She smiled and she hugged him tightly which first shocked him but then he hugged her back before he felt her crying against his chest.

"Serena?" Kanato asked confused

"I don't want to be alone anymore, I've felt so alone it hurts. I don't like the feeling please Kanato…Stay with me?" She said as she held on to the back of his shirt tightly

He hugged her tighter and he smiled at her as he rubbed her back trying to calm her. "If that's what you want then I'll always be with you."

She looked up to him with teary eyes before she kissed him on the lips. "Thank you Kanato, I love you."

He blushed as he heard her say the last three words to him. He looked away from her as he smiled a little.

"I love you too." He said softly

She giggled a bit as she saw that he was blushing slightly. She made him look at her before she kissed his cheeks softly.

"Cute blush Kanato."

He instantly hid his face with his hands. "Its not cute at all! How can you say something like that?!"

"Easy, just as easy as you falling in love with me within the course of three days." Serena teased

He whined into his hands before he got his teddy and stuffed his face into the back of teddy's head. Serena then laughed and smiled at what he did.

"I'm going to enjoy being with you Kanato." She said with a smile

He whined into his teddy before he went to the couch and just placed his head into the cushion of the couch which made Serena laugh even more to the point that she was on the floor holding her side from how much she was laughing. Subaru came into the room and rose an eyebrow at both his half-brother and Serena.

"What is going on here Kanato?" Subaru asked his brother

"She keeps teasing me!" Kanato whined

Him speaking only made Serena laugh louder until it was muffled by her face being in the carpeted floor. Subaru shook his head and sighed.

"Serena get yourself together it's not that funny." Subaru said with his arms crossed

"You…have no idea how funny your brother's face is when he tries to hide the fact that he's embarrassed!" Serena said as she sat up laughing still.

Subaru shook his head again and he went up to Serena. "What has gotten into you today, this isn't the girl we met up with two days ago."

"Hey I have my moments when I'm a complete and utter git leave me be. Anyways, there's something about me that neither one of you know about…I'm bi-polar. There will be times that I will be confusing to deal with, it's all genetics mind you. Apparently my great grandfather was bi-polar and I got it from his side of the family so I'm kinda stuck like this and since you two live here with me you're stuck with it too." Serena said as she got up finally over her laughing fit before she went to the couch

She then sat on Kanato's lap which made him jump a bit before he blushed even more as he saw her on top of him.

"W-What are you doing Serena?" He asked nervously

"Can't I sit on my boyfriend's lap?" Serena asked curiously

"Boyfriend…You two are seriously together?" Subaru asked

Kanato nodded his head a bit at Subaru's question.

Subaru rubbed between his eyes and he glared at Serena. "You better not hurt him or I won't hesitate to kill you for it."

Serena crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out a bit. "How rude! I wouldn't ever hurt Kanato!" Serena said before she hugged Kanato tightly which made Kanato blush even more.

"A-Are you always going to be like this now?" Kanato asked as he looked Serena in the eyes

"Yes…Is it a problem that I act this way around you?" Serena asked sadly

He didn't answer her which then made her frown. She got off of him and moved away from him as well.

"W-Wait Serena." Kanato said as he held his hand out to her

"I'm sorry." She said sadly before she went past Subaru and she went to the porch off of the guest bed room.

Subaru leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Nice going Kanato, seems like the one I have to worry about causing crap is you not her." Subaru said as he saw Kanato frown

"I-I didn't mean anything by it really! I just didn't know what to say to her." Kanato said sadly before he placed his head into his teddy. "I never meant to hurt her feelings."

"Maybe you should tell her that Kanato." Subaru said as he motioned for the way that Serena went.

With Serena she was sitting on the ledge that was over the broken glass from a fight that had happened months back. The people who started it still hadn't cleaned their mess up and because she lived in a bad neighborhood she couldn't clean it up or she'd be in crap for it. So she had to leave it be, which she didn't mind. It made her realize it was a good way for her to leave the horrible life that had made itself known to her.

She looked down and she sighed slightly before she stood up on the ledge, she didn't understand men nor did she ever think that she would. They were more confusing that her own gender, which even though she was one confused the day lights out of her. She closed her eyes and she made it so she would fall back first only for Kanato to come out to the porch to see her standing on the ledge facing him.

"Don't tell me you're going to try to kill yourself again? I told you that I love you…isn't that enough to keep you from doing this?" He asked as he got closer to her

"Stay away from me, how can you say that to me when you can't even take me as I am?! I'm just a horrible mistake that shouldn't have existed!" She said sadly as she started to cry. "All of my childhood I was tortured and abused mentally, physically and verbally by those who called themselves my family…I was never loved, I won't ever know what that word means. Not with you not with anyone! I'm better off d-"

"Stop right there Serena! You aren't a horrible mistake, I told you before that you were. When will it finally sink into you that I care about who you are in the inside not what other tag you as?!" Kanato said getting annoyed as he continued moving towards her until he was able to pull her down from the ledge.

He then engulfed her into a hug and petted the back of her head as he heard her crying against his chest again. He knew she was trying to get out of his arms but it wasn't going to work, he was a lot stronger than her and they both knew it. After a few tries she gave up and just held on to his shirt tightly.

"Then why the hell didn't you answer the question I asked you?!" She asked more annoyed than sadden

"I…I didn't know how to answer it. To be honest with you, you're the first girl to not be frighten by me. Usually I'd get females being scared of me calling me names just like Ayato calls me or hurt me just to get a good laugh out of seeing me cry. You're the first who actually genuinely cares about me. I know that I am the only thing that is keeping you from death right now and I'm honestly sorry for not responding to you just you being with me at all is a total shock to me. I don't need to tell you what I've dealt with do I?" Kanato said softly to her

"N-No you don't. I know what you've dealt with, I know that you were the least loved by the woman who gave birth to you and your brother. I promise you that everything will be alright from here on out as long as you don't make me feel so darn down all the time. Even if you don't know me as well as people of this time does it still surprises me that you even want to be with someone who's messed up like I am?" Serena said sadly as she looked up to him

He place his hand that was petting the back of her head under her chin before he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back as she held on to his shirt tighter.

"It's because you are how you are that makes me attracted to you. I'm never leaving you, you're more than stuck with me Serena, and don't you ever think that you're getting out of being with me because you aren't."

Serena nodded and placed her head against his chest for a moment before something came to her.

"Hey Kanato…I just thought of something…How is it that you can talk English if you are from Japan?" She asked as she looked up into his purple eyes

He chuckled a bit as he smiled down at her "You now just think about that?"

She blushed and nodded her head. "Hey, I've had a lot to deal with."

He laughed again and he kissed the top of her head. "Your stupid grandmother made it so Subaru and I would be able to speak and understand English. Mind you if you were to speak Japanese you'd get it right back from both Subaru and me." Kanato said with a toothy grin

She nodded her head. "Okay so noted."

He then took them inside before she went to do her homework. As she did her homework Kanato read over her shoulder.

"I've done all of this already. I hope the teachers realize that Japan's school systems are a bit more face paced than American schools." Kanato said as he leaned his head onto her shoulder

"Maybe, I don't know. I haven't checked the main page for your classes. Let me actually do that real quick like." Serena said as she logged out of her classes and on to the main page.

She went to Kanato's name and she saw that he had all the same classes that she did as well as the same teachers. Kanato saw what she did and sighed.

"Humans are idiots." He said as he moved away from her and sat on the couch

"Hey! Watch what you say Kanato." Serena said sadly

"I'm just stating the obvious." He said with a shrug

"And are you forgetting that you're in a relationship with a said idiot Or are you just about as dumb as you make the human race out to be?" Serena asked

He froze for a moment realizing what he did, before he could apologize for speaking out of turn Serena had headphones on and was talking through the microphone part of it.

"Mathew I realize you think that is true but it's not. Read the book and you will see that he is shot and left for dead because at the time that of Mice and men was written there was no cure or way to check to see if someone had a mental disease as we do now. The book takes place between the 1920's and 1930's, honestly did you do any of the research for this debate or are you just trying to wing it so you don't look bad?" Serena said seriously as she had a note book in her lap.

Kanato saw that Serena was glaring at her screen as she spoke. So he left her be and he went to the kitchen to try to make her something knowing she didn't eat before she left earlier. As he did Subaru went into the kitchen smelling what Kanato was making seeing that he had left his teddy by Serena as he was in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Subaru asked

"Are you always going to question me or are you going to help me keep the woman who keeps us away from Reiji and the others alive?" He asked coldly

Subaru was shocked that his brother snapped at him but agreed to help him just that once. As they did so Serena finished her argument debate with the idiots she had to call her classmates before she went to a different one five minutes later for her math class. As she started to answer questions that the teacher asked her she smelled something sweet from the kitchen which woke up her stomach greatly. She shook off her hunger and she continued working until her live lesson was done. Then she took the headphones off and she went to the kitchen where she saw Kanato and Subaru actually working together to cook something.

"Kanato…Subaru what in the name of all hell are you two doing?" Serena asked confused

Kanato saw her and pushed her out of the kitchen. "Just keep doing your homework Serena, you'll see when we get done."

She rose an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes before he forced her to sit down in her chair.

"Just trust me this once, I might not know how to cook well but I can read directions in a cook book and read time. I promise we won't destroy your kitchen."

"You better not, whatever mess you two make you better clean it or you sleep on the couch." Serena said as she crossed her arms

"Noted, now please just don't go into the kitchen." Kanato pleaded

She sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "Alright…Fine. I'll trust you this one time."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you, and I don't see you as a stupid human. I see you as something more than that." He said softly to her before he left.

Hearing him say that made her blush a bit before she did her school work antsy like curious on what Subaru and Kanato were doing in her kitchen that made it smell like Cinnamon and Vanilla. After she got done with her work an hour later she turned her computer off and pushed it to the back of her desk before she held teddy in her arms. She then closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself and to keep herself from being too curious about what Kanato was doing only to feel his hands over her eyes.

"Done with your school work already Serena?" Kanato asked

She jumped a little "Yeah, I'm pretty good with dealing with my school work. So what's up with your hands over my eyes?"

"Subaru and I are finally done with what I was going to make for you. So I want to show you what I made." He said as he took his hands off of her eyes

She opened her eyes and looked behind her to him. "You really want to make things work between us don't you?"

He shrugged a little with a smile. She shook her head and gave him his teddy back before he held her hand tightly and took her to the kitchen where he had various sweets laid out for her on the table. She looked to him fairly shocked in what she saw.

"My goodness…T-This is." She said before she covered her mouth tearing up a bit.

Kanato saw that she was starting to cry and frowned before he went in front of her. "Did I upset you again Serena?"

She shook her head before she hugged him tightly "Just the opposite Kanato, you made me very…very happy. I love you so much. Thank you. I…I'm really happy to have you with me." She said softly

He blushed and smiled as he looked down at her. "I'm very happy to hear that. For a moment there I thought I did something to upset you." He said as he hugged her back.

"Not in the slightest…Honestly you are the first to do anything like this. You really didn't have to do this Kanato." She said as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I did this because I wanted to, I love you and I want to always be with you." He said with a smile

She blushed and kissed him softly on the lips. "Okay, you got me convinced, so what did you want me to try first?"

He took her to the table and he gave her a small plate which already had a small bit of just about everything he had made with Subaru on it. She looked to him shocked before she picked up her fork and started to taste what he and his brother made only for her eyes to go wide in shock. She looked to Kanato who had a worried expression on his face as he held on to his teddy.

"I-Is it good at all?" Kanato asked

She smirked and she pushed the plate so it was in front of him before she went on top of him. She made it so she was straddling him and she placed a bit of cake on the fork before she made him eat the cake that was on the fork.

"What do you think Kanato?" She said with a grin

He smiled and he placed his teddy down before he pulled her closer to him. "Hm, I think it'd be better from your lips." He said before he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back opening her mouth for him as he brushed his tongue against hers. She placed the fork on the table behind her as she took his dress coat off of him fully only to have him kiss down to her neck making her gasp as he bit her neck softly.

"K-Kanato." She said softly as she ran one of her hands through the back of his head as the other held on to his upper arm.

He only groaned in response. "I'm sorry, I can't keep myself from you anymore. You're so tempting."

"I-It's okay Kanato."She said as she looked to him with a small smile

He smiled a little back before he bit a different part of her neck as he moved his hands from her hips to the back of her neck and the middle of her back. Serena just sat there as she held on to him as she felt the blood within her body leave her. After he was done drinking from her he made her sit on his lap properly before he fed her knowing she was light headed from how much he had taken from her. She leaned against him as she ate what he fed her, she was thankful for how sweet Kanato was, otherwise she'd have to find a way to get around the lightheadedness that she felt.

After she was done eating Kanato had her hold on to Teddy as he picked her up and set her on her bed before he petted her head as he sang to her once again, he didn't want her to leave him. He didn't want anyone to ever take her away from him, she was a rare sight for him and he didn't want to be without her. Serena on the other hand enjoyed the feeling that she had while she was around Kanato, it was a sense of peace that she wasn't used to but could get used to.

After singing Serena to sleep kanato fell asleep himself as the sun was rising once again, once night came around Serena woke up because of a bang on the door. She got up and she opened the door out of her apartment to see that it was the UPS guy which had four boxes with him. She signed for them before she placed the boxes in her living room. She set up both laptops and got the books out of the boxes for both guys to look at before she went to eat something only to get kissed on the neck as she finished eating.

"Hello Kanato, mind telling me why you are kissing my neck for?" She asked curiously

"I hate it when you leave me like that, what will it take for you to be there when I wake up?" He asked as he sat beside her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry but you and Subaru's things for school came in. Which means today you two start school. I hope I don't have to explain everything to you two for the school." She said as she got up and took care of her dishes.

"Oh…I guess you're forgiven this time. Will I be able to see you next to me tomorrow night?" He asked

"Depends on what happens tonight." She said before she kissed him. "Why don't you get yourself something to eat then we can get started on the school work you have to get done."

"Alright Serena." He said with a smile

Serena then went to the guest bedroom only to see it empty so she went to the porch that was off of it to see that Subaru was on the ledge of it.

"Hey Subaru, How long have you been up for?" Serena asked curiously

"No long, I heard a knock on the door what was it?" Subaru asked

"It was you and Kanato's things for school." She said with her hands in her pockets.

"You've got to be kidding me, already?" He said before he sighed. "Do we have to do work now?"

"Yes, you can't skip this. I won't have slackers be living with me. Either work on it yourself or I'll have to force you to." She said with her arms crossed

"And what if that doesn't work out for you?" Subaru asked curiously

"It will, trust me on that." Serena said before she turned on her left heel and left the room.

She then turned on Kanato's laptop before she logged him in. She waited for Kanato to sit beside her on the couch before she gave him instructions. He listened to her before he did what he could for the class that night.

As he did so Serena went to her own laptop to do her work and after a half hour she pulled Subaru into the house by his ear and sat on him as she instructed him on what to do just to get started on his school work. After he was working she went to Kanato's lap and she saw what she was doing, she smiled knowing he was doing really well so far in his classes.

She gave Kanato a small kiss on the cheek before she went to her laptop to do the rest of her work. She then went to check her mail only to jump a bit when she heard a loud knock on the door. She quickly got up and she went to the door only to see the police chief at her door.

"Hello ma'am I'm here concerning the matter of your manager being missing, you wouldn't happen to have any more information on what happened to him would you?" He asked

"No sir, everything that I know I had written in the statement I gave you yesterday." She said shaking her head

"Alright, thank you ma'am. Until this case is resolved we are asking all employees to stay within their homes and not to go out unless it's necessary to do so."

"That's understandable sir." She said with a nod

"Have a wonderful evening ma'am." The chief said before he left.

She then closed the door and sighed before she went back into the living room.

"Kanato the next time you kill someone make sure that you place the ashes and/ or dead body somewhere not in sight. I rather not have to talk to the police chief about the missing person at work." Serena said as she went back to her laptop

"I'm sorry Serena, I'll be more careful next time I promise." Kanato said sadly

"Its alright just keep in mind what I told you."

He nodded his head before he went back to his school work. "Wait…Serena I don't understand this, could you…possibly help me?"

She giggled and smiled as she sat on his lap as she saw what he was doing. "Oh that got me too when I was first doing this crap. Let me get my notes, it should help you a bit." She said as she looked back to him.

He nodded his head as he smiled a little at her. He let her get off of his lap before she got her notebook and went back on to his lap where he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He read over her hand writing and he looked up at her.

"You have nice hand writing."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

She then showed him how to do the math problem he was stuck on. Which then afterwards he tried one on his own which Serena tried to help him the best she could which afterwards she helped him with the assessment at the end of the chapter. She gave him key points to look out for and he nodded his head as he listened to what she said.

After she was done helping him with the work he needed help with she went to her computer again only to see a email from a long distant friend of hers.

|Hey Serena!

My family will be making a detour to New York for a while do you mind if I crash with you for the few weeks we'll be staying there for? I rather not be stuck in a hotel with my parents.|

Serena smiled and she replied to the email. |Of course you can! That sounds pretty awesome, far warned I have to guest. One of them is my bf so far warned.|


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/n: I don't own anything but my oc's and plot_**

The two of them spoke back and forth until Serena figured out that her friend was coming to stay with her. She then closed her laptop and started to clean around the apartment only to get the attention.

"Serena what's the matter?" Kanato asked as he turned his laptop off

"I'm having a friend of mine stay here with us. Her parents are abusive so she will be here with us. She goes to the same school that I go to and I've spoken to her." Serena said as she got her vacuum out.

"How old is she?" Subaru asked

"Same age as you, you two are in the same grade." Serena said as she walked over to an outlet and plugged in her vacuum.

"Where are you going to have her sleep?" Kanato asked

"That's for her to choose." Serena said before she turned it on and vacuumed her floor.

Afterwards she placed it away and she heard a knock on the door. She rushed to the door and squealed as she saw her friend. She hugged her tightly

"I'm so glad you made it here!" Serena said happily.

"I'm glad to be here. Thanks to my uncle driving me here. So where is the cutie you told me about?"

"Inside Kana, let me introduce you to him." Serena said as she pulled her into the house.

Once she was inside the house and in the living room she placed her arm around Kana's shoulder and smiled at both males.

"Kanato, Subaru, I want you two boys to meet my bestie Kana Namoi. She will be here for a month or so while her parents are dealing with business issues. So while she's here I want you both to be nice to her." Serena said as she mainly looked to Subaru as she spoke.

"Why are you staring at me while you speak?" Subaru asked

"Because I know how much of an ass you can be. I don't want her crying to me because you" Sarina said seriously

Kana giggled at the way that her friend spoke. "Its alright Sarina, I'll be alright, so this is the place you write about then?" Kana asked

"Yup! Which up to a few days ago I was alone." Sarina said with a small grin

"Because of what you told me earlier…Your grandma really needs to get her head checked."

Sarina rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how accurate that is. So…anyways. You can have a look around…I need to eat." Sarina said before she went into the kitchen.

Kana only stepped towards Subaru to speak with him as Kanato went into the kitchen and he sat beside Sarina as he ate some sweets with her only to kiss her when she had a bit of chocolate on her lips. She blushed as he smiled at her.

"You look so adorable when you blush like that." He said as he placed his forehead against hers

"I…I-I wasn't expecting you to do something like that Kanato." She said shyly

He moved closer to her and he brushed his hand against the side of her face as he kissed her once again. He pulled her into him where he then deepened the kiss between the two of them making it so his tongue was fighting for dominance within her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist tightly.

Kanato didn't want her to leave his arms, he didn't want to deal with someone else taking her from him. But something told him that he wouldn't have to worry about that even happening from how she had treated him before realizing just how much she cared for him. He then parted from her lips and he kissed down her neck as he moved his hands up her legs. She blushed deep red as she moved her hands down his chest.

"Sarina…I…I want to always be with you. Can I show you just how much I love you….Please? I promise I won't ever harm you on purpose. I want to be beside you forever, I want to always be there for you no matter what the cost would be. I love you so much…Please…Please let me do this just once." Kanato said softly against her neck as he moved his hands closer and closer to the edges of her panties.

"Not out here in the kitchen, if you want me that badly and you really mean what you say. Then I'll believe you just…Just remember that I'm in this place with you, your brother and my friend Kana."

He nodded his head before he kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I promise you that you won't ever regret having me do this. I love you so much."

He then picked her up with his teddy before placing her in her room with the door closed. He then kissed her on the lips as he slowly started to strip her of her clothing as he did the same to her which then led to him moving two of his fingers within her small body. She moaned into him as she felt him kiss down her neck. He made a mark on her neck making sure she knew she was his and only his as he quickened his pace as he felt her tighten even more around his fingers, just feeling her tight around his fingers made him want to take her as she was.

But he didn't, he wanted her to feel what it was like to be fully pleasured and loved. He loved her, he didn't want to break her like he did to make woman in the past they didn't understand him. But the brunette woman under him…She was very different. She understood him and loved him as someone should have from the start. He wanted to give her something worth staying with him for, the only thing he could was his virginity. Just to show her just how serious he was about being with her. Once he knew she was ready for him he moved into her and he saw her eyes turn to a slight blue-green color as she stayed emotionless as the day that she got him out the small box.

He kissed her and brushed his hand against the side of her face. "Did that hurt you?" He asked curiously

She shook her head. "No, please continue."

He knew she was lying but chose not to say anything about it as he slowly moved out of her half of the way before moving back into her. Remembering what he would always see from when his mother was an attention and man whore he used those disgusting and horrid images to pleasure the brunette woman who looked at him lovingly with lust. He wanted nothing more than to keep her smiling at him, her smile to him was a beautiful thing that he rarely saw on the brunettes face.

He kissed her lovingly on the lips as he slowly moved faster, earning more than a small moan from the brunette woman as she tightened around him tighter each time he went back inside of her body making her moan into his lips each and every time he went back inside of her. With her arms around him and her small nails digging into the back of his neck it drove him on edge to continue pleasuring her until she orgasmed moments later. He still didn't allow her to be in peace, he kissed down to her neck as he felt one of her hands within the back of his head.

"B-Bite me…I…I want you to…P-Please Kanato."Sarina moaned as she held on to his shoulder tighter

"Sarina, if I do this to you. I'll make you like me. Do you want that? Do you wish to be beside me for that long?" He asked softly against her neck

"Y-Yes! P-Please! K-KANATO!" She moaned loudly as he moved into the weakest part of her body.

"You liked that rina? I can do it again if you want me too." He said with a smirk

"Y-Yes please! K-Kanato please don't tease me!"

He chuckled a bit and kissed her neck before he gave her just what she wanted as he bit into her neck making her scream in pleasure. The harder he went inside of her body the more he wanted the blood within her body. He was able to stop himself from totally killing his love before he bit his wrist which then he placed over his loves lips softly waiting for her to react to his blood. He hoped that her body wouldn't reject his blood as he looked to her sadly.

"Please Rina…don't give up on me. I love and care for you so much. I just want you to be with me forever…C-Can't I at least have you to be with forever or are you going to give up on me?" He said sadly as he started to cry

When she didn't react after a period of time he half dressed himself before he sorta dressed his beloved. He then wrapped his arms around her dead form as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, I shouldn't have done that to you. I should have waited but you were so tempting. I'm sorry I couldn't move away from you sooner. Looks like once that old hag is gone I won't remember you or the beautiful time that I had with you." He said softly against her forehead

He then closed his eyes as he held her closely to his chest. As he did so for a long while her phone went off. He answered it calmly not wanting to alarm anyone that Sarina, from what he knew was dead.

"Hello."

"Where the hell is my younger sister?" A male asked seriously

"Asleep…She's had a rough day." Kanato lied.

"Whatever, tell that lazy butt woman that our grandmother finally croaked and she's expected to be at her funeral within the next few days." The male said before he hung up.

Kanato felt confused, he knew that now that her grandmother was dead. She didn't wake when he tried to give her his blood…So what kept him there? He then remembered Subaru and Kana. He slowly got up and dressed properly before he saw that Kana was sleeping on the bed as Subaru was on the couch. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit confused. He went back to Sarina's bed room only not to see her on her bed which then made him alarmed that she was either human still or part vampire.

"Sarina…Where are you?" Kanato asked cautiously as he walked around her room.

He was soon pushed down as the door closed quickly. He shook his head as he turned himself around only to see the woman he loved on top of him wearing only her under garments. She gave him a toothy grin only for him to see fangs. What he did worked, she was his and only his. He placed a hand shakily on her face softly before she closed her eyes and placed a hand over his softly.

"I…I thought I lost you." He said sadly

"I'm a strong girl Kanato, you really shouldn't worry so much about me." She said before she kissed him lovingly on the lips.

He kissed her back and groaned as he felt her undo his pants before feeling her hands against his shaft. His breath shortened as her hands went faster making him moan louder into her.

"S-Sarina, that…That feels really good. A-ahn!" Kanato moaned loudly as he felt her kiss his neck.

"Good, I want you to feel good Kanato. I want you to be in utter bliss, I want to see you be in such a hot mess that you can't get yourself out of it." She said as she licked the side of his neck before she began to make a hickey on his neck

As she spoke his breath got shorter as he moaned louder holding on to either side of the bed. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his end, but knowing how much of an innocent woman she was, he didn't believe she knew how to properly get him off. But he was proven wrong just as he thought it. She got off of him and pulled his underwear and pants off of him before she finished him off by sucking him off. Feeling her tongue and mouth against his shaft made him lose himself. He held on to the back of her head as he came into her mouth.

She moaned into him as she swallowed him before she licked her lips. "You're so sweet, I want more of you darling. I hope I haven't tired you out too much." Sarina said with a smirk as she went back on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"N-no…B-But…W-Why have you changed so much?" He asked confused

"I haven't changed, this is who I really am…or do you rather me be grumpy all the time?" She asked with a pout

He pinned her down before he kissed her passionately on the lips. "I don't ever want you to be that way. If you want me then I'll give you it, just don't complain that you're sore. You're the one who asked for it."

"Please Kanato. Express to me how much you love me. Don't hold back one bit on me."

"Of course. I love you so much." Kanato said breathlessly before he kissed her heatedly and took her panties off of her before thrusting into her body once again.

They both moaned loudly as he went as fast and hard as he could inside of her warm body, he couldn't help but feel ecstatic that he had his love with him that she was finally his and only his. He didn't hold back as he felt her tighten each time he went inside of her small body. Just by being inside of her once again he could feel the difference in the small brunette woman, he kissed down her body once more and bit into her shoulder getting her to scream in utter bliss as he felt her orgasm on to her. She then pushed him down and rode on top of him as he moaned into her small body.

"Faster Rina, I need more than this." He said softly to her

"Of course. Hold on to me love." She said before she did as he asked getting both of them to moan loudly.

Which then afterwards they lied on the bed panting for breath as Kanato smiled at the brunette woman. "I love you, I might not have known it until tonight, but…It's true. I really want to just stay here with you and adore you for who you are"

"Then you and I can stay together, I see no problem with it love." She said before she kissed him.

Kanato kissed her back before they fell asleep contently with one another. When the next night came around Kanato was the first to wake up only to see that he still had Serena within his arms, he smiled contently for the first time in a long time before he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead softly as he contently closed his eyes again as he kept her within his arms. He sighed a small bit as he enjoyed having Serena within his arms.

"I don't wanna get up today…I still feel tired from last night." Serena whined as she turned herself around and buried her face within Kanato's chest

He chuckled a bit as he looked down at her. "You're going to have to get up sooner or later. You have your friend over plus we both have school work to get done."

"Babe, today is Saturday we don't have classes, but I can help you get caught up if you want me to." She said as she looked up to him.

He gave her a toothy smile. "Sure, I'd love that."

"Good, now how about we do something about Kana and Subaru. Kana would be a good person for Subaru. Especially since he only has a limited amount of time before he will go back."

Kanato frowned a bit. "Do you really want him to stay here Rina?" He asked curiously

She giggled a bit. "I only want to see him happy as you are with me. I'll always love you and just you Kanato, do you ever doubt that one bit. You're always going to be the one I love the most." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He looked away embarrassed as she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Aw c'mon Kanato, say something." She said softly as she pushed him down so he was on his back.

"Serena, I don't wish for you to be with anyone else. I'm sick of being pushed aside for someone else's sake. I refuse to let you be with anyone you realize this yes?"

She gave him a small smirk. "Oh and you really think I'd even think about touching Subaru? Seriously how fucked up do you think I am love? I'm talkin' about placing two people who need someone to love together. That way they can go elsewhere so you and I can be together here forever."

His eyes went wide slightly in shock. "Really?"

"Mhm, yes really. What do you really honestly thought that I'd get rid of you that quickly? I almost killed myself over something that you said to me before. Now, we both need to get up Kanato."

He thought about the options he had and he pushed her down before he kissed her on the lips as he held her hands within his own. "No, I don't want to face your friend and Subaru right now. I almost lost you last night, I don't want something like that to ever happen again." He said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Aww, is someone worried about me?"

He gave her a slight glare before he bit her neck making her gasp out as she held on to his hands tightly.

"K-Kanato…"

He only pulled her closer to him as he drank from her. "You're always going to be mine Serena, I love you oh so much." He said softly against her neck before he bit between her breast. With Kana and Subaru, they were talking with one another on the couch. Trying to get to know each other a bit more, Kana wanted to try to get with the albino male, but she didn't know if he'd allow her to get close to him.

"Rina and Kanato have been asleep for a while." Kana noted.

"They aren't asleep, they're talking with one another, I went past her room and I heard the two of them speaking. I don't think they're going to be out of her room any time soon. So how about the two of us go some-where for the night, just to give them some time together?" Subaru suggested

She looked to him slightly shocked. "R-Really y-you'd want to go somewhere with me?"

He shrugged. "Unless you want to hear my half brother and your friend going at it."

She blushed deep red and shook her head rapidly, which made him chuckle a bit.

"Then we're going out tonight. Get your shoes on and meet me outside."

Kana nodded her head and rushed out of the room as Subaru sighed and rubbed between his eyes. He could feel himself being pulled away, he knew he had to find someone to be with and quick since Serena was with Kanato. He only had tonight and that was it, Kana seemed like a nice girl so he'd try to be with her and see what it was like to let someone into his life. He didn't want anyone there, but he was going to try so he didn't have to go to the place where the memories of his mother would haunt him. Being where he was with Kanato kept him from having the same memories coming back to him as a night mare over and over again. So he walked beside the young green haired female, who he saw was very short beside him.

Anyone who'd look at them would think that he was her sister or something for how short she was compared to how tall he Subaru and Kana were walking it was awkwardly silent between the two of them until Kana looked to him with a bit of a frown.

"Subaru...What will you do if you have to go back?" Kana asked curiously

"I only have tonight, and I don't want that to happen. So here's what's going to happen Kana, you have two choices. Either you can be with me and keep me from ever going back to that hell hole or you can say your final goodbye to me right here and I'll vanish without anyone ever knowing that I was even here." Subaru said seriously as he stopped and looked to her.

She thought for a moment and bit her bottom lip. "I...I really want to be with you. B-But just one problem...I...I'm only going to visit here, I can't stay. So you'd either have to come with me or we'd have a long distance relationship."

Subaru gave her a slight smirk as he bent down to kiss her. "I don't think that's going to be a problem. If you are going to be elsewhere then I'll go with you. We're just going to have to tell Serena about it that's all."

Kana's eyes lit up happily as she hugged him tightly. "Alright!"

Subaru held her hand tightly and Kana leaned against him. As the two of them walked beside one another, he no longer felt the pull of his soul anymore. Which made him less cautious as he walked beside her, he then questioned her about her life and found out a lot more than he wanted from her. She told him her whole life story and felt slightly bad for the female, he knew how to keep her from the horror's that was her life. When they reached the hotel that her parents were staying at Kana talked to the manager about her parents only to be given an envelope. She thanked the manager and she sat in the lobby with Subaru as she opened it.

|Dear Kana,

This is for your own good, we have set things up so you are to be going that night online school here, we hoped that you'd talk to your one friend have her take you in. When you graduate and are more mature you may come back. Not before it.

Mother|

Kana's hands shook in fear as she looked down at the note, before she started to tear up. Subaru looked at the note before he held her within his arms. She then cried into his chest as she held on to his shirt tightly.

"I...I hate my parents so much."

"I know how you feel and I know that Serena will feel bad about this, so why don't we get back and have Serena have a look at this." Subaru said as he rubbed her back.

"O-Okay" Kana said with a slight nod

Kana wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket before they walked back, once they got back to the apartment they saw that Serena was helping Kanato with his school work. Serena smiled at both of them before she looked worried when she saw the tear stained face on Kana.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Serena asked concerned

"M-My parents left me here to study and graduate before heading back home." Kana said sadly

Serena's eyebrow's furrowed a bit Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing from her friend, she controlled her anger before she hugged her friend tightly. "Its alright, we'll figure something out I promise. If needs be we'll do things on the same laptop if you didn't bring yours."

"I did, but I don't have my books." Kana said sadly

"Then you can borrow mine. Its fine, now I need to go back to helping Kanato out so you two can do whatever you wish." Serena said before she went back to sitting next to Kanato.

Kana looked to Subaru with a slight smile on her face. "Are you caught up with your work yet Subaru?"

He looked away from her slightly embarrassed. "N-No."

She giggled. "Then I'll help you, but to keep Serena from getting off task we'll do things in the kitchen. So why don't you get your things into the kitchen and I'll get things ready for the two of us."

He gave her a slight nod and she went to the kitchen as Subaru got his school things only to see Serena's hand on his arm. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Kana seemed to have perked up when she spoke to you...You two are a thing aren't you?" Serena asked

"Is it bad that I'm with her?" Subaru asked curiously

Serena giggled a bit and shook her head with a smile. "Nope, but if you want to stay here you gotta change her tonight or you can say bye-bye to her."

He furrowed his eyebrows at what she said. "Do I really have to?"

"Yup, with my grandmother dead you have to do so or you'll vanish, you're half way there by being with her. So if you make her like the three of us then you can stay here forever with her."

Subaru sighed. "Alright...I...I'll do that just not now. Kana wants to help me get some of this crap out of the way."

"You're really damn lucky to have her help you, she's a really smart girl."

Subaru looked way from Serena flustered. "D-Don't tell me that she's just doin' it because she cares."

"That and that she loves you. She wants to make sure that you two graduate together."

Subaru pushed Serena's head into Kanato which made Serena laugh. "Someone's in denial!" Serena laughed and sang

"Shut it weirdo, I never asked for your opinion."

"You'll always get it as long as you're here." Serena said with a laugh

"Tch, we'll see about that." Subaru said before he left with his books.

Subaru went into the kitchen only to see that Kana was already getting his computer ready for him. Once he came into the room she smiled a bit at him.

"What's with Serena's laughing?" Kana asked curiously

"Just her teasing me horribly."

Kana giggled a bit. "That's Rena for you, she'll do whatever it takes to make you flustered as crap."

"Yeah well what she said was something I didn't know and...I need to be sure you want before we even start this." Subaru said seriously

"What might that be?" Kana asked curiously

"Are you willing to be a vampire like I am?"

Kana smiled and turned in the chair to face him. "No I thought I'd just be with a sexy vampire just to die before he does. Duh, of course I would want to be a vampire. Of course...I wouldn't ask about anything until I knew that you'd trust me enough about being a vampire myself."

He looked at her some-what surprised. "Really? You aren't trying to be sarcastic on me are you?"

She got up and placed her legs on either side of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Does it look like I'm being sarcastic with you?"

He looked away from her blushing slightly. "A-Alright fine..."

"Why did you ask me that for?" Kana asked curiously

"Well...Tonight, I'm going to have to change you or this will be the last time you will ever see me." Subaru said as he looked back to her

She frowned. "D-Does that also mean that if I object to it that you'll leave then too?"

He nodded his head. She thought for a moment and moved her hair from her neck. "Please...can we do that now? I can help you later once I know that you aren't going to leave me."

Subaru pulled her closer to him and bit into her neck as held the small of her back as he drank from her. The blood that came out of her was sweeter than the blood that he had drank out of Serena which made him curious on why they tasted so differently. But he pushed it to the side as he felt her nails going into her as he drank out of her. He couldn't stop himself from doing more than simply drinking out of her. Once she was close to death he bit his wrist before placing it to her mouth letting his blood go into her until she held on to his wrist greedily drinking the blood from him.

He pulled his wrist away from her only to get her to kiss him heatedly on the lips. "I need you so much Subaru." She said seductively to him.

She then got off of him before pulling him off of the chair and into the extra bedroom. "S-Subaru!"Kana moaned as she felt him move in and out of her at a slow rate

Subaru didn't want to hurt her, he could smell when he first went into her that she was a virgin, he didn't want to hurt her just yet. He wanted to be as gentle as he could with her, that was until she could handle all of him, then he wouldn't hold back anything. But hearing her moan his name he couldn't stop himself anymore. He bit her neck once again as he gave her all he could as he held both of her hips as hard as he could pushing her harder and harder into the bed making her scream out in pleasure.

"F-Faster! S-SUBARU!" Kana yelled screaming in pleasure "Oh gods yes! J-Just like that!"

He growled against her neck as he did as she asked never once letting go of her or removing himself fully from her body. He only moved partly out of her body before ramming himself as hard and as fast as he could into her warm core. He never thought he'd see the day where a girl would actually want to be with him in that fashion, but he found one who could handle everything he gave to her. Even after she had her first orgasm, she still wanted more which he was more than happy to give her.

He didn't allow her to leave under him for the entire night, which partly throughout that night they soon heard Kanato pleasuring Sarina which made Kana smirk and want to compete with the couple. As much as Subaru thought that it was a bad idea, he went with it due to his girlfriend teasing him sexually.

Once the sun started to go up he lied beside her and wrapped his arm around her tightly. "You better sleep."

"Mhm, I will, as long as you stay beside me." Kana said with a smile.

"Of course. Now sleep." Subaru said seriously before he closed his eyes.

Kana closed her eyes and smiled..As they passed the living room Serena only smirked when she saw the two going to the extra bedroom. Serena only then placed music on to keep her and Kanato from hearing the two in the other room. He didn't allow her to leave under him for the entire night, which partly throughout that night they soon heard Kanato pleasuring Serena which made Kana smirk and want to compete with the couple. As much as Subaru thought that it was a bad idea, he went with it due to his girlfriend teasing him sexually.

Once the sun started to go up he lied beside her and wrapped his arm around her tightly. "You better sleep."

"Mhm, I will, as long as you stay beside me." Kana said with a smile.

"Of course. Now sleep." Subaru said seriously before he closed his eyes.

Kana closed her eyes and smiled. She fell asleep almost instantly as she turned herself so she could be snuggled against Subaru's chest. When night came around again she still felt his arms around her which made her innerly smile as she contently kept her eyes closed. It wasn't until she heard shrieking out of the room that she opened her eyes and got up. She dressed herself before she went out of the room only to see a raven haired woman yelling at her friend.

"...only I can do that! I can't believe you'd do something like that!"

"Rose the moment you back stabbed mark was the moment that I dropped you as a friend. I swear you are beyond stupid. Now Kanato, Kana and Subaru are all asleep so get the fuck out of here." Serena said seriously

"I'm up now, who the hell is she?" Kana asked curiously

"I apologize Kana, just someone I used to be friends with coming by to start drama. Nothing more." Serena said as she looked to Kana with a weak smile

"Tch, wait, is this the girl you were talking about? The one who changed Subaru to himself before being a little bitch about her predicament with him?" Kana asked

"I am NOT a little bitch!" Rose growled angered

Kana smirked. "Yes you are don't you dare think otherwise, you aren't worth anyones time. So go else where. Obviously you've distrusted Serena enough to not have her as a friend so leave and never come back."

"I came here for Subaru! So you leave!" Rose said growling

"Rose why are you back here, i thought Serena made it very clear that she wasn't going to deal with your shit anymore?" Subaru said seriously as he wrapped his arms around Kana as well as lean his head against her shoulder

"B-But Subaru I...i..." Rose said sadly

"Leave." Subaru said seriously

Her eyes started to water before she left crying. Subaru sighed and glared at Kana.

"I'm finally starting to understand why Kanato is clingy towards Serena, you dare leave that room again without me I will punish you so much you'll be too sore to walk." Subaru said seriously

Kana blushed and nodded her head. 'Y-Yes Subaru."

"Oh speaking of which I gotta go back before Kanato gets cranky that I'm not there." Serena said before she went past the two to her room.

When Serena went back into her bed room Kanato was still asleep so she kept only her bra and panties on as she lied beside her only to have him pull her closer to him. "Mhmm, you're cold." Kanato murmured

"Hehe, I had to get out of bed for a bit, but I'm back now." Serena said with a smile

"I heard the door who was it?" Kanato asked as he looked down to her

"The brat from before." Serena said with a sigh. "It took Subaru and I to both get her out of the house. I guess she thought she could get Subaru back thinking that he even wanted her back."

He shook his head before he rolled on top of her and kissed the top of her head. "I want to give you a life you've never had before Serena, I want to love you and care for you in a way that no one else will ever want to love you in. I've thought a lot about this last night, I want you to always smile around me...I want us to forever be together."

Serena looked to him in shock for a moment before she gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck before she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'd love that very much. but do you think that we'll be able to keep passing off as normal people like we have?" Serena asked curiously

"We can travel around and if needs be you can always take me home and come with me." Kanato said happily

She thought for a moment and smiled. "A-Alright, I guess that its a start." She said with a toothy grin

He stared into her eyes for a moment before he brushed the side of her face. "Tonight, I want to make you feel special."

She blushed deep red as she smiled up at him. "I...I already feel special with you being around me as you have. You've given me so much love...I-" She said before he kissed her lovingly on the lips

"Don't worry about it alright? Just allow me to pamper you like the lovely woman that you are." He said softly to her

She nodded her head. "O-Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

That night Kanato taught Serena how to dance before the two of them danced in her living room together as he sang to her. Even though he used to hate singing in front of others, singing to her felt a lot different than singing to her family. Even though he attempted to block out Subaru and Kara it was a nice night between the two. After awhile of dancing Serena looked up to him with a small smile.

"Kanato, how would you like to go out tonight just the two of us?"

He thought for a moment and nodded his head. "Sure, I'd love that very much."

She smiled a bit more and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Then lets get our shoes on and go out, I'll leave a note for Kara and Subaru, hopefully they won't be like that the entire night."

Kanato gave her a slight nod of his head before they got their shoes on. Serena wrote the note before they both left, she held on to his arm as they held hands, she felt as if she was someone knew while being beside Kanato. She knew that while being around him that it was going to be a lot different than if she was around one of the others or yet her ex. Kanato showed her just what it was like to be with someone who cared deeply for them. And due to that passionate emotion that he kept showing her, she easily relaxed while being out with him. She wanted him to feel at him with her even if it meant for awhile that she was to act some-what human like.

The quiet silence between the two was peaceful and very comforting to her, just being out at night with him made her feel like she was really with someone who loved her very much. The two of them only spoke when something was on their mind, which wasn't much due to the fact that they really didn't need to talk to one another to understand the other. Kanato pretty much knew everything he wanted to know her within the first two days of being around her. He knew what he could and couldn't say to her as well as knowing what he could and couldn't do to her.

He wanted to always see the small smile on her face that was always faked to be real on her. He wanted her to know just how much she was wanted and loved by someone. That she wasn't useless or just a tool for someone to use. She was a beautiful woman who just needed someone to show her that. Which he did in his own way, the only thing that really got him is when he felt the urge to do something that involved blood, he didn't know how to tell her that he needed to do that to keep himself sane a bit.

But to Serena, she knew what she had to do, she knew that Kanato was a strange case. That he needed certain things to feel safe and sane, so she took him to a place where he could do as he wished. A small club where people pretended to be vampires, she told him he could do whatever he wished and that she'd meet him outside whenever he was ready to leave. He was first shocked to even hear her speak in such a fashion, but then he realized that he didn't even need to speak about his needs to her, she already knew. She knew him more than some stupid book. He kissed her passionately on the lips before he went in, she stayed outside and she played a few games on her phone until she heard the beautiful laugh of her boyfriend.

"And now he's lost it. Oh well who ever taunted him shouldn't have done so." She said under her breath.

A few hours later kanato came out with a toothy grin on his face before he realized that Serena was asleep on the ground. He smiled a bit and kissed the top of her head before picking her in his arms making her curl up in his arms. He took them home as he placed his teddy on her as he carried her and his teddy back to her place. When he got half way there she woke up and blushed deep red as she saw that he was carrying her home.

"K-Kanato why didn't you wake me?" Serena asked confused

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so adorable when you slept. Even if it was on the disgusting ground, which reminds me if you ever fall asleep on the ground again I'll just leave you there."

she frowned at him. "O-okay."

Kanato spoke to her about what he did only to have her not speak or look at him. He wondered what he did wrong, but he didn't questioned her there. He placed her on the porch when they got to her apartment and she instantly went inside not thanking him, it confused him. He knew she had manners so why wasn't she speaking to him? He went in after her and he saw that she was talking to Subaru and kana, afterwards she went to the kitchen to eat.

Kanato went towards the kitchen only to have Kana hold him back. He glared at her as held his teddy tightly. "Let go of me."

"No Subaru and I need to speak to you for a moment, its really important." Kana said seriously

He looked directly at her and glared at her. "what is it Kana?"

"Leave serena alone, stop giving her so much trouble from what I heard from Subaru and what Serena just told me you are nothing more than a grief giver!' kana said seriously

Kanato looked to the kitchen to see the back side of Serena and frowned before he looked to Kana and Subaru. "What did I do wrong? I thought that i was doing alright for once."

"Telling her that if she waits for you to get done feeding off of humans and she ends up sleeping on the ground again due to her waiting so long that you'll just leave her there?! are you stupid or something?! Serena was only thinking about your well being and you were more than rude to her by telling her that you'd just leave her on the ground as if she was nothing to you! Is that seriously how you repay someone who took time out of a date that you two were having to let you feed on humans?"Kana said seriously

He looked back to Serena to see that she was leaving the table and she did the dishes before she passed them to go to her room. She closed the door and Kanato looked down to his feet.

"She hates me again doesn't she?! She hasn't talked to me because she's afraid that she'll end up dead isn't she?!" kanato said sadly before he started to cry

Subaru rubbed between his eyes. "Even I know that you can't just leave a woman out like that. If you loved Serena enough you'd thank her and apologize for taking so damn long. She accepted being a vampire just to be with you, but you're acting just like Reiji or one of the two other's from your mother! She knew the risk of having you beside her, now are you willing to risk yourself to be around her?"

Kanato continued to sob as he placed his head into his teddy. "I really don't know! I hate this! I don't want to be here any-" He said before he bent down coughing blood

His eyes went wide as he saw the blood on the wooden floor, before he could speak he coughed up blood once again. Kana frowned as she saw what happening to Kanato, she wondered if it had anything to do with serena, so she went to check up on Serena only to see that she was forcing herself to throw up, and instead of throwing up food, she was throwing up blood which was making her paler than she was beforehand. She soon passed out cold on her bed which made kana's eyes wide.

"RENA!"

Kanato got a hold of himself before he was able to see why kana was yelling Serena's name. He Froze as he saw the girl he loved passed out on her bed. He went towards her and he placed his teddy down before he cupped her in his arms. He kissed her forehead sadly.

"Serena, wake up."

She didn't move one bit. He furrowed his eyebrow's a bit before he started to shake her body.

"Don't do this to me! WAKE UP!" Kanato yelled as he shook her body even harsher than before

"STOP IT KANATO SHE'S DEAD! CAN'T YOU TELL THAT SHE KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kana yelled sadly

Kanato looked down to her body and started to tear up again before he cried. "S-She can't be dead...S-She just can't be!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/n: I don't own anything but my ocs and plot_**

 _Shattered to pieces, regretful, alone..._

Those where the feelings going through Kanato Sakamaki as he realized that Serena couldn't stand how he had treated her that night. He really thought that he was doing good with making her happy, but no, he screwed up just by saying one thing to her. He wished so badly to rewind time and just keep that to himself, but he couldn't, she was gone for good and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms once again and have her tell him just how much she loved him, how much she'd do just to see him smile.

Petting the soft locks of his now dead girlfriend he knew he had to do something about how he treated her. Then it caught him that her clothes were all wrong unless she changed which he didn't see her clothes on the ground with the rest of her clothes. He placed the body down and he looked around curiously and carefully, something wasn't right. He knew he was alone due to the fact that Kana was taken out by Subaru because of what happened. So he looked around her room before looking outside of the room and he shook his head as he saw his beloved actually sitting on the small couch that was off of the room that Kana and Subaru were using.

"You really are a terrible girlfriend Serena." Kanato said as he sat beside her

"Am I really? I used a Mirror image spell to take my place just to see what you'd do in a situation as that. Let me ask you, if we were to go out again and I were to let you drink human blood again, would you seriously leave me for dead if i was just sleeping there waiting for you?" Serena asked as she didn't look up from her book.

He was quiet for a bit before he sighed and held his teddy tightly. "No...I wouldn't have. You mean a lot to me Rena, please don't be mad at me anymore."

"What makes you think that I am mad at you? You're the one who's calling me terrible when you're the terrible bastard. I was just trying to look out for you as any good girlfriend should. I love and adore you so damn much nothing in this world could ever make me turn on you Kanato. But, you need to realize that I'm never ever going to be some petty bitch that'll just take your shit." Serena said as she slammed her book shut and she glared at him.

"S-Serena?"

She pulled on the collar of his shirt making him closer to her before she glared at him even more. "From now on you are to never ever make threats at me or I will take Subaru's knife and kill you when you sleep. Do you understand me Sakamaki?" she said coldly

He teared up as he looked to her. "Y-You'd really do that to me?!"

"Due to you threatening me more than once, yes, now its my turn to threaten you. so be a good boy or I'll have to go through with my threat." She said before she patted his cheek softly and getting up.

Serena went inside with her book making kanato follow her only to see her get rid of the Mirror image before she undressed herself and she placed her pajama's on. She then went to bed and placed her blanket over her, Kanato felt contemplated about what he could do. He took his shirt off before he lied beside her. He pulled her close to him before he kissed her neck softly.

"I love you." He said softly to her hoping she'd hear it

Of course he got no answer as he heard her snoring slightly. He closed his eyes and held her tightly as he cried himself to sleep, he thought he lost his girlfriend, but he didn't, she was alive and she was making him feel like crap for saying something that just came to him. He didn't think it would matter if he'd just leave her somewhere, she seem to know how to take care of herself so it didn't really matter right? He fell asleep with pain in his chest due to what had happened that Kanato woke up he couldn't feel his hands, he didn't know why he couldn't, then he realized he couldn't see either. He knew his eyes were open, he just saw nothing but darkness. He tried to move only to find it useless, so he tried to speak only to not being able to. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he tried to figure out just what happened to him. How come he was like this? Why did Serena leave him like this for?

He felt like crying, but he didn't as he felt two soft cold hands on his chest, he shivered slightly as they went up him slowly.

"So you finally woke up, I thought I would have to wake you up myself if you didn't Kanato." Serena said softly to him before she placed her head against his chest. "But I guess I should explain this huh? I'm probably frightening you even more than I did last night, so I'll give you a bit of why I did this."

He waited and he saw that she took the blind fold off of his eyes which made him blink his eyes a few times before he looked to her. She was wearing something he didn't ever peg her to wear. Seeing her in the clothing made him blush for the first time in ever, he didn't ever think that he'd ever do something like that due to something his love would wear. She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek softly.

"You my dearest Kanato have been a bad boy and since you can't seem to understand just what it takes to be with me I'm going to give you the most worst punishment I can think of just for you to think about what you've done for the last few days. What has gone wrong between us and what could you have changed. Once I know you won't ever do anything stupid or rude towards me again I will stop, but not before then." Serena said as she traced small patterns into his shoulder as she leaned against him.

He whined as he looked to her. He didn't like the sound of that, he understood what he had to do to make her happy, if only she'd allow him to do so. He knew he fucked up, he knew that he was wrong to say something like he did to her. She was someone very valuable to him and nothing would ever replace her in his dead cold heart. That much he knew, but he knew he couldn't voice it until she allowed him to, which for the longest time, he was bound and gagged to her bed as she did what she wished to him until she wanted to hear him beg.

That's when he spilled his heart out to her. That's when he told her just what he thought about everything, tears and all. He needed her to know just what he thought about everything that has happened so far. Which when he was done speaking she got off of him and she sat with her back to him. She looked down sadly and she sighed.

"Kanato...I'm sorry about this...I'm no good with people, Especially males. I'm too socially awkward for this. Maybe...Maybe you're right. We are too different." She said before she undid the binds on his ankles before doing the ones for his arms.

He saw the sadness in her eyes and knew he fucked up yet again, she was going to break up with him once he was free, once she freed him from the bed, it meant that she had released him from her side as well...He couldn't take it. He wouldn't accept it, he enjoyed her cuddled and enjoyed seeing her smile and laughing. So once he was released he saw she was going to get off of him, he took that moment to push her down and give her just what he knew they both needed. He wouldn't allow her to push him away from her, he wouldn't allow her to speak about it either. He held her hands down as he kept her lips busy with his own. He wanted nothing more than to show her just how much he loved and adored her.

Sure they had differences, but they were so small it didn't matter to him. What did matter to him was that she was loved by him and that he would always be by her side. Which throughout the night he did show her that it didn't matter how much she wished for him to go away. He was there to stay and he would always be there for her. That night ended for both of them sleeping in each other's arms, Serena with a sad smile on her face against his chest as Kanato smiled contently with his arms tightly around her.

After a few more days of working things out between the two of them they were fine once again, Serena attempted not to let what had happen affect her too much, she wanted nothing more than to get Kanato back home. How to do that she didn't know, she wasn't that good of a witch like her grandmother was. She did her school work as she ignored Kanato and Subaru's arguing. She had to place her headphones on due to a livelesson she had to go to. She went back into the swing of her life as she had a debate with a few of her classmates which scared Kanato as he heard her voice raise a bit as she spoke.

After the debate she took the headphones off and got something to eat only to see Kanato in the door way looking to her slightly scared. She rose an eyebrow at him as she had a cookie in her mouth. "What's wrong Kanato?"

"I don't like it when you argue with your classmates, it reminds me of the times we argued." He said sadly

She got another cookie from the package before she went up to him and placed it in his mouth before she took her cookie out of her mouth and kissed his cheek softly. "We'll be okay I promise. Don't think so much about the past kay?" She said softly before she went past him.

He took the cookie out of his mouth as he turned around and followed her back into the room only to see that Subaru and Kana were making out on the couch.

"Seriously can't you two go to the other room with that?" Serena whined

Neither of them moved which then made Serena look to Kanato with a slight smirk. He looked to her curiously. "What?"

"Mere you adorable cutie." Serena said as she took him by the hand and went into her room

He blushed a bit, she never once called him that before, he wondered what made her act the way she did. It was slightly confusing but he said nothing until she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back as he smiled a little at her.

"Kanato lets get them a reason to complain I want you to do your worst to me." She said softly against his lips as she trailed her hands down his body softly and slowly making him whimper a bit as she did so.

"You asked for this Rena, I don't want to hear you complain afterwards that you're sore." Kanato said as he cupped her face with one of his hands and kissed her pushing her up against the bed.

After that day Serena and Kanato heard less of Subaru and Kana, Mainly due to the fact that they had out done them in many ways. Serena went back to helping Kanato with his school work but instead of doing so in the living room she had him work in the kitchen due to Subaru and Kana being on to couch.

Serena saw that Kanato barely paid attention to what she said due to him just staring at him so she beeped his nose making him shake his head a bit.

"Y-Yes Serena?" He asked as he looked to her

She chuckled a bit as she smiled at him. "Kanato please try to focus here, I'm trying to help you out and I can't keep doing things for you you know." She said as she poked his cheek slightly

"I-I'm sorry I just can't seem to concentrate due to how beautiful your voice is Rena." He said blushing slightly

She blushed herself and hugged him tightly before she went on to his lap and had him do the work with her on his lap. Every time he got an answer right she'd give him a small peck on the cheek. He enjoyed how she would help him out and tried to get every problem right so he could get more than just her pecking his cheek. But of course they were cut off short by Kana's voice.

"Rena, are you always going to allow them to be like that? Its been almost an entire month of them doing that." Kanato asked curiously

She shook her head before she got her plant spray bottle and she went to the living room and sprayed the two of them.

"Get your clothes on and get to work on your homework the two of you. If I hear once moan out here from either one of you I will place you two in different places for a week just so you two can get over this lust wave that is over the two of you." Serena said seriously

Kana blushed and nodded her head. She then went to the Kitchen where she went to continued to help Kanato with his school work as he held on to her tightly.

"Thank you Serena."

Serena knew that she had to do something about the way that kana and Subaru were taking advantage of the hospitality that she was giving Kana. So instead of ignoring the fact that Kana was abusing the welcome that she was given months ago. So that night Serena had it so the four of them could talk about situation that constantly came up..

"Kana I need you to get a job or you're going to have to say bye-bye to Subaru." Serena said seriously

"B-but...Serena I can't.I'm too young!"Kana whined

"no you're not. Serena has had a job since she was your age so you can get a job too."Kanato said pouting

kana frowned as she looked down at her plate. "Fine...I'll start to look for work tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Kana."Serena said as she finished her dinner

afterward she went to take a shower only to feel arms around her waist after she was done washing her hair. She smiled a bit before she looked behind her to see Kanato

"yes love what is it?"she asked

"can't I be with my girlfriend?" He said as he kissed the side of her neck.

"maybe it depends on what you are trying to get out of it."Serena said as she smiled at him

He gave her a toothy grin before he turned her around and kissed her as they had their first time in the shower. Afterward they washed one another before they got dressed and cuddled with one another on her bed before she fell asleep to Kanato singing to her. Once she was asleep he contently smiled at the young brunette who slept against his chest.

The next night Kanato and Serena woke up to silence. Serena sighed contently before she snuggled closer to Kanato.

"I can get used to this." Serena said smiling

"Mhm, it is very peaceful. But you and I need to speak a bit Serena." Kanato said as he looked down to her

She looked up to him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"The night that I had changed you...Your grandmother, she died. Your eldest brother, he called you to let you know but you were going through the transformation from human to vampire...so if you die or try to kill yourself, I go back to my home world and I won't remember you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter

She blinked her eyes a few times. "W-Well..I uh...I won't ever hurt myself, but I need to go to the funeral or at least her grave to see just how she died."

"Do you want to do that now while things are still peaceful?"

She nodded her head and she got up, only to be pulled back down before being kissed. "Remember I am here for you so if you cry, I will be there to comfort you. You aren't a human anymore...You're a vampire which means I can have pity for you."

She nodded her head. "I know, and I thank you Kanato. Your words mean a lot to me...You know that right?"

He gave her a some-what toothy grin. "Yes, what I say to you decides whether or not you sleep in my arms or not every morning."

He then let her go and they got dressed before she took him to the grave yard on her motor bike. She went to where she knew her family was buried to see a new grave stone in the section. She went to the new grave stone only to see that it wasn't her grandmother, but her mother's name was on it. She looked to the ones on either side of her mothers to see that it was her younger sisters names.

"W-What has happened that I...my goodness." Serena said as she began to tear up.

Kanato hugged her from the side. "Looks like a lot has happened, do you want to see your family Serena?"

She shook her head before she looked to him and buried her face into his chest. "If they aren't going to tell me when one of them dies anymore then they aren't family anymore. Just a lot of people that I swore I knew and had abused the hell out of me."

"Its alright, I'm here for you and I will always be around." He said softly to her

She cried against him and nodded her head. "I-I know...A-And I thank you so much for it Kanato."

While the couple were out they didn't realize that the other couple had a big fight. Kana had found out that her parents were just playing a big joke on her and she was able to go back home away from the trouble that she had called a love life...or there lack of.

Subaru on the other hand was sulking over the fact Kana had just left him like she did after agreeing to being with him forever. Subaru wanted to get out the stress he felt but didn't know how to without doing something that Serena would have done if it wasn't for the relationship she had with Kanato. Then it clicked in his mind that he could talk to Serena about the situation her 'friend' made. He got up from the bed and out of the room to do his school work for once without Serena nagging at him for not doing anything.

Once he saw the couple come through the door, he got Serena's attention as she looked at him confused. He dragged her into the other bedroom and out to the porch before he crossed his arms. "Kana broke up with me earlier and went back home. Apparently her parents were just playing a bad prank on her."

Serena's eyes went wide before she looked to him sadly. "I'm so sorry to hear that Subaru...what do you want me to do. I know she won't listen to me now."

"you can reverse what has happened between her and I. "

She he frowned and shook her head "If I do that you'll be placed back...do you want to go back so soon?"

He gave her a dark chuckle before he pulled her into him. "I was originally given to you Serena. Think about that for a moment."

She instantly shook her head quickly. "Oh no! Kanato wont like that one bit! He'll go all crazy on me! I really don't want that!"

"Subaru what do you think you are doing trying to get under my candies skin like that? You know she's mine" Kanato said seriously from behind him

Subaru glared at him and pulled Serena closer to him tighten the grip around her. "She was given both of us by that old bat. So logically speaking she belongs to the both of us not just you Kanato. Don't act like such a baby just because you have to share the girl who is keeping us here."

Kanato frown as he looked to Serena who looked uncomfortable being in Subaru's arms. " no I'm not sharing her!"

"d-don't I have a say in what happens to me?" Serena stuttered as she looked between the two males

they looked to her " no." They both said in unison

serena glared at the two of them before she yelled out "I'M NOT BEING WITH ANYONE UNLESS BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING OVER ME LIKE I AM THAT BITCH YUI! "

Subaru let go of her and both males looked at her sadly . She crossed her arms and tapped her foot annoyed. She then went to lean over the ledge of the porch

" now can the three of us talk about this like civilized people or am I going to have to be a bitch and place you both back?" Serena asked seriously

they looked to to one another before they nodded their heads " we'll talk Serena " they said in unison

Serena had the three of them go inside of the apartment before the two males sat on the couch glaring at one another as Serena went to her chair and crossed her arms at both of them.

"Stop it both of you. This is going to be a calm discussion nothing more, the moment one of you yells I'm sending both of you back. Do you understand me?" She said seriously

They both nodded their heads silently. She then took a deep breath before she looked to Subaru.

"Alright Subaru, tell me why all of a sudden do you want to be with me, before you wanted nothing to do with me." Serena asked seriously

"I didn't think that I'd have to actually be with someone to get away from the troubles of my past, but seeing as how I almost went back weeks ago...I'm starting to feel that same pull again now that I'm not with Kana."

"Huh...that spell my old batted grandmother used seriously has an affect on you guys." Serena said thinking before she looked to Kanato who was just looking to her sadly.

"Don't push me to the side Rena...please?" Kanato said as he held his teddy tightly

"I won't Kanato." Serena said with a sigh before she got up out of her chair and she went between the two males.

As she did she saw both of them looking to her. She took one of both of their hands as she took a deep breath and said something in an unknown language to both of them. Once she opened her eyes both males felt slightly different as she got up.

"Play nice boys, remember you two were given to me. Not the other way around." Serena said as she went to the door way

Both males shot up and looked to her.

"That's impossible." Subaru said seriously as his eyes slowly become lust filled

"R-Rena what did you do?" Kanato asked as he held his teddy closer to him

"Something to keep the two of you from fighting. ." She said before she left the room with a slight smirk

Both males looked to one another before they rushed after Serena before they both pinned her down to her bed. Kanato on her right, Subaru on her left. She blushed as she looked up at both males.

"T-This isn't what I had expected from what I did." She stuttered before she hissed out when she felt both males bite her neck.

Kanato moved his hand that wasn't holding her down around her upper body as Subaru placed himself between her legs

"Your blood changed, is it because he changed you Serena?" Subaru asked softly against her neck

"I-I don't know! H-How the hell am I supposed to know what my blood tastes like?" Serena asked flustered

Subaru then made her look at him before he kissed her on the lips making her eyes go wide in shock as she felt a slight jolt when Subaru kissed her.

"Hehe, Hows that Serena?" Subaru asked with a slight smirk

"T-That was slightly strange b-but...it didn't taste metallic like, it...it tasted sweet."

"That's because you are sweet Serena, you are very sweet, its part of why I love you so much. I adore sweet things as you already know" Kanato said as he cleaned up the bite mark on her neck

Serena said nothing more as she felt herself being stripped and that night not only pleasured by Kanato but by Subaru as well, which was very different for her. She felt strange being with two men at once, it wasn't anything she was used to and for some reason to her...it felt almost too right to sleep between both males. Subaru behind her and Kanato in front of her. Neither one of them would let her go or would let the other do something to her that they personally wouldn't have done to her.

When Serena woke up she saw that both Kanato and Subaru weren't beside her. She got herself up only to whine and go face first into the bed. She pulled her blanket over her as she buried herself into her bed. As Serena hid herself within her bed, Kanato and Subaru were talking about what happened the previous night. Obviously they both knew that she had done a spell to make them be so lusted for her that they didn't care about what happened that night. But now that the affects of the spell where off of them and they realized that they both had done not only to one another but to the female who was still in her bed room.

The first one to talk out of the two was Subaru. "So how are we going to fix this. Obviously Serena doesn't want me to leave just yet. She knew that by doing what happened that I would stay here...so what do you think we should do since she was with you first."

"She promised me before that she wouldn't get near you, she said that she wouldn't ever touch you and yet she did just the opposite of that last night. I don't know, I don't think I know her as well as I thought I did. She might be trying to get us to bond with one another for some odd reason." Kanato said as he looked down at his teddy.

"But why its not like we can both be with her." Subaru said before they both heard Serena curse in her bed room.

Both males were curious as to why Serena cursed so loudly, so they both got up and they went to the bedroom only to find Serena curled up in a blanket as she was glaring at her phone.

"Serena why did we hear you from the living room for?" Subaru asked

"My elder brother just sent me a picture of my grandmother's will." Serena said as she looked to both males

"And?" Kanato asked as he sat beside her wrapping his arms around her

"I have to get up and get dressed...and I need both of you to come with me...S-She did the same thing to your brothers as she did to the two of you. She said that she wants me to be part of some harem."

"Like hell you are!" Subaru said seriously

"I don't want it either...that's why I need to get up and dressed. I need you two to come with me to help me find them."

"They're dolls right?" Kanato asked

She shook her head. "No...I-...Let me just read what I was given."

Subaru sat on the other side of her as she got her phone. She then keyed up what she was given from her brother

"...and to my sweet grand daughter Serena Sullivan I leave the house I live in as well as the four males that are in the place. The males I leave with Serena are the males who will guide her to her future with many children in her future [Sweetie enjoy yourself]." Serena said before she sighed

"Those bastards better not get close to you." Subaru said seriously

Serena looked to Subaru shocked "D-Did you just get protective over me Subaru?"

He tilted her up to meet her eyes to his. "I didn't sleep with you last night just to lose you to a lazy ass, a stuck up bastard, an egotistic maniac and a perverted male."

"B-But wh-" Serena said before she felt the blanket being removed from her neck and Kanato biting her neck.

"It seems that he and I both love you. If you will have both of us then both of us will protect you from the others." He said against her neck

"I...I was afraid of picking one or the other. T-To be honest with both of you I've never been good with picking favorites. B-Both of you have been tied for the top of the list for me. I-I care a lot about both of you. I-Its why I did what I did last night. I didn't want to have you two fight over me." She said nervously before she was kissed on the lips by Subaru.

She kissed him back almost instantly as Kanato bit her shoulder, refusing to let Subaru take over his girlfriend so easily. Kanato soon then took the blanket off of Serena before toying with her body so much that he and Subaru had to calm her body down that night which afterwards made her whine against Subaru's chest.

"I-I was already so darn sore! N-Now I know I won't be able to move much." She whined

"Both of us don't mind caring you." Subaru said as he caressed the side of her face.

Her face went bright red as she looked up at him. "T-That doesn't help!"

"You've never stuttered this much before Serena, what's gotten into you?" Kanato asked confused

"I...I'm really shaky and nervous about all of this. I don't want to seem like I love one more than the other when its not true. I love both of you equally." Serena said as she looked to Kanato

"It'll take time to get used to but I know you mean well. You're stuck with the both of us." Subaru said as he looked down to her

She nodded her head as she looked back to Subaru. "A-Alright...I-If you two are really willing to be around me...T-Then I guess I can deal with both of you."

"Deal with us? So you're saying you'd rather be alone?" Subaru asked

She shook her head before she face palmed herself. "N-No! T-That's not it at all!"

Kanato pulled her into him and bit into her neck. "Then what did you mean?" Kanato asked as he refused to let her go

"I-I meant t-that I...I'd have to get used to not only you loving me Kanato b-but subaru as well. I-I don't r-really know how to really express how I feel about this to either one of you two." She said nervously

Subaru took her arm that was against his chest and he bit into her wrist making her hiss out a bit as she felt both males feeding off of her.

"G-Guys...I-I feel really light headed!" Serena whined

Neither male let go of her which made her whine even more until she passed out. Once she was, Subaru got her phone and asked her brother for the address of where her grandmother lived. Once he got it he took Kanato to the living room once they were both dressed and he looked up how to get there from where they both were.

"Are we really going to do this without her?" Kanato asked sadly

"Yes, Neither of us want our brothers to get to her so to keep them from her we're going to find a way to place them back."

"B-But we aren't like Serena, we can't do that!" Kanato said sadly

"We'll just have to try that's all. I don't know about you but I rather not deal with those idiots while being around Serena. Those guys will only bring her down even more than she has done on her own."

Kanato shook his head. "I-I don't want Rena to be sad or angry at me for leaving her alone. I know you don't want Laito and the others to harm her but we can't just leave Rena like she means nothing to either one of us. S-She'll think the worst with both of us gone!"

Subaru shook his head and rubbed between his eyes. "Fine, if that's how you're going to be then you can stay here and I'll deal with our idiot brothers." Subaru said seriously before he left

Kanato didn't know what to do, he didn't want Subaru to be alone, but then again...he didn't want to leave Serena all alone. So he chose what he thought was right. He left a note for Serena before he left to find Subaru. Once he did he walked beside him since they couldn't teleport where they were which was a shame, he couldn't scare Serena whenever he wanted to.

When they got to the house they realized that his brother's were making a wreck out of the house, Kanato knew that Serena should have gone with them, but due to Subaru wanting to do it himself he had to just be quiet and see how things went before getting Serena. Subaru yelled at all of them to stop being idiots and knocked them out before placing them inside the house and looking to Kanato.

"Find whatever book that crazy bat used to get us here." Subaru said as he tied up the four males

Kanato nodded his head and did as he was told only to feel himself be hurt in the chest. He stopped and knelt down in pain.

"T-This isn't my own pain I feel..." He said to Teddy before he held teddy tightly. "R-Rena's up."

He tried once more to teleport which that time it worked. He made his way around the apartment ans he held his chest. He couldn't think straight with the pain he felt. But he tried to ignore it as he went around to find her only to see her in the bathroom holding the note he wrote. Her body was sitting within the tub lifeless and bleeding. His eyes began to water before he went up to her and tried to wake her up.

"Serena...Serena please wake up. Don't do this to me! Y-You know how I feel about your jokes! I-I didn't mean to leave you alone! WAKE UP!" He said as he slowly started to lose his sanity over the smell of his love's blood.

Before he could do anything his body was pulled out of the building and he woke up in his room. He looked around and he frowned before he started to cry once more.

"S-Serena..." He said sadly

"DAMN THAT GIRL!" Subaru yelled from outside his room

He came into Kanato's room and glared at him "What the fuck happened that made us be here?!"

"R-Rena...S-She...She killed herself because we weren't there...I-I knew it was going to happen. I knew that she'd do that! BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO LISTEN DO YOU?! YOU DON'T KNOW SERENA LIKE I DID! SHE HARMED HERSELF BECAUSE OF US! BECAUSE WE WEREN'T THERE WHEN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO! SHE LOVED BOTH OF US AND YOU TOSSED THAT ASIDE FOR NOTHING! NOW WE WON'T EVER SEE HER EVER AGAIN!" Kanato said first sadly before he got angered at his younger brother

Subaru balled his fists up and glared at Kanato. "Oh blame it on me! You said you'd stay there yet you left anyways! Don't blame it all on me!"

"I didn't want you killing them! You realize if you would have killed them there we would have to explain to Rena why everything in our time was mess up right?!" Kanato growled angered

The two argued back and forth with one another until Reiji came into the room to tell them that they had to leave for school. Neither one of them said anything as they left, neither one of them wanted to fight with the other anymore. That night Kanato was more sadden and depressed than he usually was, he didn't like the feeling he had just because of what happened. He wasn't supposed to remember the death or anything about the young woman who loved him and cared for him. Instead of just sulking he went to his favorite place to make a wax doll of the young woman he loved so dearly. He would make sure to make her extra special just to show just how much he cared about the young woman.

With Subaru, he knew that Kanato was right, it was his fault. He shouldn't have let the two of them leave like they did. But it happened and there wasn't anything that he or Kanato could do. The girl was dead just like she had always said to him that she'd end up. He hadn't realized that she had a fear about being alone that she was happy to always have him and Kanato around her. Her fear didn't seem to be a problem with them around, she didn't cut herself or smoke because they were there to keep her from going on edge. Subaru didn't realize that until he wasn't there with her anymore. He felt like he could have done more if it wasn't for the constant attention he had given Kana.

He punched the wall in anger before he destroyed his whole room. Serena was right to not trust them fully and to end herself, otherwise Kanato and him would have done it for themselves. Then the blame would be bigger as to who drained her more him or Kanato. But that didn't matter anymore, what did was that Serena was gone and that it was because he wasn't there for her. He told her he'd be there for her and he wasn't. Both of them knew about her Depression and her Bi-polar disorder that came up ever now and then. Neither one of them had to really deal with either because Kanato would always be there to comfort her and give her the comfort that she needed. She didn't need to take medication just to make herself feel safe, she had Kanato...

Which he fucked up. "DAMN IT!" Subaru yelled angered

"Someone's moody." A voice said with an amused chuckle

His eyes went wide as he saw the person he was pissed off that died. "How did you-" He said before he was hit hard on the stomach.

"That's for being an asshole! I can't stay long, don't you dare tell Kanato you saw me first!" The female growled before she disappeared.

Subaru didn't understand what he just saw but went to Kanato's room to see that he had just gotten done with something.

"Hey...Kanato. The two of us need to speak." Subaru said with a sigh

"No we don't. Go away Subaru." He said as he kept his back to Subaru

"Yes we do...Serena...I think she found a way to kill herself and come here." Subaru said unsure

Kanato stopped what he was doing for a second before shaking his head and going back to work two times quicker

"You are talking crazier than I usually do. Serena killed herself with your knife, there is no possible way for her to be here." Kanato said as he glared back to Subaru "Now will you stop bringing her up, its bad enough that I can't have her in my arms. I don't need you getting my hopes up for nothing!"

Subaru sighed and just left. He tried, but it seemed like he couldn't shake his brother out of being angered. "Poor Kanato, doesn't believe you huh?" The female asked as he got into his room.

"Why the hell are you just showing yourself to me for?!" Subaru growled angered

"I'm not really here, I'm only shown to those who really miss me and want to see me again. His will to see me isn't all that great because of his pure hatred for you. There's only one thing I can think of to do but I can't do it till a full moon." The female said with a shrug

He t'ched and glared at her. "You're full of shit!"

"Nope, I'm not here. How many times must I repeat this? geez, to have me be around Kanato you're going to have to find a way to not have him be pissed off at you." The female said before she disappeared

"How the fuck- UGH! AGAIN!?" Subaru said before he made another hole in the wall.

Kanato refused to speak with Subaru after what he had done to make it so he couldn't see Serena anymore. He didn't like that he had nightmares all over again. It was like the world was enjoying making him pay for leaving Serena alone. All of his nightmares were of him watching her die before his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing her dead, so seeing her die in his nightmares made him cry when he woke up the next night. That was until one time he had one nice dream about the brunette girl, they were cuddling in her room on her bed. He was content with the dream, she was singing to him like she usually did to keep him calm and happy while he was with her. She then faced him and went on top of him.

"You need to stop blaming yourself and Subaru for my death...it wasn't because of either one of you that I died that night." Serena said sadly

He looked to her sadly as he wrapped his arms around her burring his face against his neck. "Then why did you die that night?"

"My eldest brother...He found a way into the house while I was taking a bath since I was alone I knew I could actually clean myself without you trying to do something sexual to me." She said shaking her head

"So you were murdered...it wasn't because of your moods...it was because of someone who you used to live with that killed you." He said sadly

"Mhm, you my dear need to stop being so darn hard on yourself. Stop blaming and hurting yourself over me. I know it hurts, the pain will forever be there I know that. I'm just another human girl who got to you and died before my time...But you-" She said before she was pushed down and kissed

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?! You aren't just some stupid human girl to me! You were someone who I loved and cared deeply for! I never felt like I have around you around anyone else. I love you Serena...I love you so much...Please just come back." He said before he cried against her shoulder

"Kanato, I love you too...I-I'll always love you. Be a good boy for me please?" She said before Kanato woke up.

He woke up alone in his room and he held his teddy tightly against his chest. "It wasn't because of us...I wonder if that's what Subaru's been trying to tell me all this time." Kanato said sadly as he buried his face into his pillow

He stayed in bed for a few more moments before he got up and dressed. He then stayed quiet until after school when he was able to talk to Subaru alone.

"Subaru...Serena talked to me in my sleep." Kanato said softly

"She told me, I've been trying to tell you for weeks that I have been able to see Serena's ghost, she apparently thinks its best to taunt me when she know's I can't hurt her." Subaru said with his arms crossed

Kanato gave out a empty laugh before shaking his head. "That sounds like her...She said that her death was because of her brother...Not because of her emotions."

Subaru looked to Kanato shocked. "Really? I didn't know that."

Kanato nodded his head. "Mhm, she said that her brother was the one who used your knife on her that it was because we left the door unlocked when we left that he was able to kill her. It had nothing to do with us...so...I'm sorry."

Subaru shrugged. "I'm over it, but Serena told me she was trying her hardest to try to get here so she could be with one of us. But I have no idea how she's going to do that though."

Kanato frowned as he thought about what could have happened to Serena. "I really hope she isn't thinking about putting herself through hell again just to see us once more."

"Knowing her she would and there isn't anything either one of us can do about it."Subaru said with a sigh as he got up. "Just keep the thoughts of her with you...You'll see she'll come around sooner or later."

Months went by and neither one of the males saw any sign of the female anywhere. She stopped bugging Subaru in his room as a ghost and she stopped visiting Kanato in his sleep as well. Both of them hoped she was able to do what she wanted. Both males felt slightly concerned about the girl until one night the car that they were in to go back to the house began to swerve off of the road and explode against a tree. As they saw the car no longer be in service Kanato saw four males and one female

His eyes went wide when he saw the female, he said nothing about her as he realized what was going on. Subaru saw her as well and growled under his breath, he didn't know who she was around, but he didn't like it one bit. When they got home Kanato and Subaru both went to talk to one another in Subaru's room.

"How come she's with four males for?" Subaru asked

"Like I know!? But she isn't a ghost and she isn't dead...that's how we have to look at this like. There's a reason behind this...we just have to figure out what." Kanato said as he held his teddy tightly

The two of them discussed what they needed to do to get Serena back with them and what to do about the males she was living with. Neither one of them trusted the males because of how possessive they were to Serena. Both of them knew that Serena was a live and that she knew they knew she was.

Then it clicked in Kanato's head as he frowned. "W-What if she avoids us?"

"I don't ever see that happening. She cares a lot about you and I know she cares at least a little bit about me. There isn't much restraint in Serena." Subaru said seriously

Serena laughed as she sat on the balcony outside of Subaru's room. "Someone's been keeping up with my attitude...I'm very impressed Subaru."

Both of them looked to her shocked, and speechless.

"Surprise boys...Sorry about the car thing that was Ruki's idea to get the others attention. Even though I told him not to do it he still did." Serena said with a sigh. "Even though I'm the oldest he doesn't listen to me cause I'm a-"

She was cut off by Kanato hugging her and kissing her. She blinked a few times before she smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Tell me you're going to stay here...please?" Kanato begged

"Sorry cutie, I can't. Not without Reiji's consent which reminds me I need to properly introduce myself to him otherwise I'm just going to be hated like he and all of you will hate the boys. This isn't new to me...this is all a re-run. I told you boys when you lived with me that your lives were a show right?"

Both males nodded their heads.

"Yeah well this is just repeating itself. Kanato I'm warning you right now, you leave Teddy around Yui when she comes back here in about a months time Azusa a fucked up self harming male will burn teddy. I know you don't want that to happen. Keep Teddy in your arms at all costs when the time comes. Now I must leave, but you'll see me tomorrow boys and I promise then I will tell you anything and everything you wish to know." Serena said before she kissed Kanato one last time and she gave Subaru a tight hug. "Be good boys."

She then jumped off of the balcony and she disappeared. Kanato looked to Subaru who just shrugged.

"Should we listen to her?" Subaru asked

"She sounded like she was serious about what will happen. I trust her...so I'm going to listen to her. I don't want to lose my teddy." Kanato said sadly "If Rena thinks its best for us to listen to her advise then I think that's what we should do."

"Then tomorrow we have her spill out everything, I'm not going to let her keep anything to herself." Subaru said seriously


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/n: I don't own anything but my oc and the plot_**

Serena didn't know what was going to happen, she knew that Subaru and Kanato blamed each other and themselves about her brother murdering her, so it was no surprise to her that she was placed with the Mukami brothers when she got the chance to be back to a vampire again. Since she was first a human she was taken in by Karlheins and she was treated a lot differently by the Mukami brother's than she would have thought that she would have.

She still had her mental problems and emotional problems, but she wasn't as bad as Azusa though, she knew somewhere out there Kanato and Subaru were waiting for her. It wasn't until one night when Ruki told her that they were going to get Eve and the Sakamaki's attention. Of course Serena disagreed with how they did it and saw the look in both Kanato and Subaru's eyes.

The amount of restraint she had to have that day to keep her from hugging both of them and falling apart was very strong. She so badly wanted to feel their arms around her once more. She wanted to hear Kanato sing to her like he usually did, she wanted to be able to tease the hell out of Subaru and see how pissed off she could make him. But Ruki told her she couldn't be near them till the next night. Of course she didn't listen to him, she was the eldest, she didn't need to listen to someone who was younger than her. She refused to listen to Ruki, no matter what he would try to do to her to make her obey him. Once she knew that Kanato and Subaru where alone she made herself known and warned them. She needed them to know just what was going on.

She enjoyed that Kanato hugged her, She enjoyed that he kissed her and that she was missed by Kanato. She worried a lot about him since she realized that he had nightmares about the night that he had lost her. She had to place his mind at ease before becoming what she was, she knew that Subaru would be fine, but Kanato...She knew that he took what happened hard and very much close to his heart.

Once she got home the first person she saw was Ruki who was standing by the steps annoyed with his arms crossed.

"What did I say about going out Serena? You ar-" Ruki said before she got close to him and kicked him towards the steps

She growled angered as she glared at him. "Try to dictate me like you do the others and I swear I will cut your tongue out." Serena growled darkly before she got off of him and went to her room.

Ruki rubbed the back of his head and glared up the steps, he didn't like that Serena had a soft spot for two people she was supposed to hate. He wanted her to realize that he or one of the other three could take their spot just as easily. But of course, she didn't see it that way. She didn't like being held captive in the house. She liked going out and exploring even if she did get cut up and hurt, she said it just shows how much she could endure on her own.

He knew it wasn't the case, she went out alone just to cut herself away from the house so he wouldn't know how she keeps doing it. She knew how Ruki felt about Azusa cutting himself and reframed from doing it around him herself. Of course Azusa would inflict pain on her as well just to show how much he loved and cared for her. Serena didn't see it as affection, she saw it as Azusa attacking her for the sake of being mentally ill.

Ruki couldn't help but realize just what being with them did to the girl, he remembered how he even met the young brunette girl in the first place. It was like she was a small bright light that Karlheins had introduced him and the others too when they were younger. The next night Serena was very excited to go to school for once, she wanted to be able to see Kanato and Subaru, she wanted to be able to talk to them and do what she was able to do before with them. She missed them dearly and she knew that they missed her. So when it came to her going into the school she rushed in only to be held back by Ruki who held her wrist tightly.

"Don't go finding those aristocrats, you-" Ruki said before he was slapped on the face

"Screw off Ruki, I don't care what you want. I have my own life to go through." She said annoyed before she went to go find Kanato and Subaru.

With Subaru and Kanato they were still on their way to the school, Kanato and Subaru both acted slightly differently because of the fact that they knew they'd be able to see Serena. Once they were at the school both males instantly disappeared hoping to find Serena only to see her on the roof looking at the moon.

"Its so pretty, in the city...I couldn't see this. I wish I would have been able to." She said before she looked behind her to see the two males she hoped to find.

She then tackled both of them hugging them crying slightly. "I'm really happy to see both of you." She said as she nuzzled herself against Kanato.

"And we're both happy to see you Serena." Kanato said as he wrapped his arms around her

"Yeah, but you smell like other men, who the hell have you let near you?" Subaru asked

"Two of the males who I have to baby sit for a time enjoy hugging me and messing around. Their names are Yuma and Kou."

"They need to realize you belong to someone already and you aren't to be around anyone else." Kanato said seriously before he moved her head up slightly before he bit her neck.

She hissed slightly before she held on to his shoulders as her eyes closed instinctively, subaru moved her hair out of the way of the other side of her neck and shoulder before he bit her as well.

"D-Damn it guys! D-Do you really have to do this now?!" Serena whined as she felt herself getting light headed

"Yes because you're ours and no one is ever going to take you from us." Kanato said as he undid her dress shirt enough to bite between her breast.

Serena moaned out a bit as she felt Kanato's fangs in her. "K-Kanato.."

"Stay here with Subaru, he rarely goes to class but I have to show up. So be a good girl and try to stay out of trouble." Kanato said before he kissed her softly on the lips.

She kissed him back before she licked off the access blood from his face. "You are a messy person Kanato." Serena said with a slight giggle

He picked his teddy up before he left with a smile, knowing that Serena was safe and that he could finally see her whenever he wished in school. Subaru turned her around and kissed her on the lips before he bit into her neck making her hold on to his shirt tightly.

"D-Damn you two bite me hard!" Serena whined as she felt her back going into the bars behind her.

"Shut it, you shouldn't have disappeared like that Serena and this is your punishment for it." Subaru said seriously

As he spoke he took her over coat off of her shoulders and undid the dress shirt more.

"S-Subaru w-we're outside and in school d-do you really think that its smart to -" She said shyly before he kissed her to shut her up as he pushed himself into her.

She groaned slightly as she held on to him tighter as she felt him pick her up enough that her legs were off of the ground.

"When will you get it through your mind that you are the possession of two possessive males?" Subaru growled as he moved her skirt off of her legs

"I-I know you two are possessive b-but do you really have to do this now? C-Can't you wait till later for this?"

Before Subaru could answer she was pulled from Subaru's grasp and was placed against Ruki's chest.

"So I see how you treat my sister, if she doesn't wish for you to touch her then don't touch her." Ruki said seriously

Serena moved away from Ruki and looked to Subaru. "Forget it. I'm just going to go home." She said as she got her clothes that were placed on the floor.

Before either male could say anything she was gone. Subaru left without a word to Ruki as Ruki felt fumed that his sister was being how she was. It annoyed him and it came down him to knock sense into her. When it came to going home he had to tell Kou and the others about what happened.

Kanato yelled at Subaru for letting Serena go and refused to talk to him until he was shocked to see the young brunette humming in his room as she looked around it.

"R-Rena?" Kanato said shocked

"I told you that I'd be able to see you after I saw you in school. I'm sick of Ruki's bull shit, I've already made myself known to Reiji and he said that as long as I don't cause trouble that I'm okay." She said with a grin

Kanato hugged her tightly as he pulled her onto his bed before he snuggled with her in his arms. He cried against her as he refused to let her go. She hugged him back and petted the back of his head as she sang to him softly like she usually did getting him to hush down as she did so. He closed his eyes and smiled a little as he lied against her chest with his arms around her.

"You're going to stay here right?" Kanato asked softly

"Mhm, Of course my love. I am yours after all." She said with a light chuckle.

He wrapped his arms around her slightly tighter. "Good that you remember that. Y-You'll always be mine Serena."

"I know my love, I know. My heart belongs to you and only you."

"W-Wait what about Subaru?" Kanato asked confused

"He tried raping me on the roof top of the school. I hate him right now...its why I fled from the school. I couldn't stand him and Ruki arguing over me." She said as she continued to move her hand through his hair

He undid her shirt taking it off of her before doing the same to her bra before he placed his head against her chest. "Even though you smell disgusting right now I don't want you to leave."

"H-How do I smell disgusting?" She asked confused

"You smell like different guys that aren't me...plus a tint of the human side of you is still potent in you and has this rotting smell. I can fix them if you wish." He said as he looked up to her

She nodded her head. "I want you to be comfortable being around me."

He smiled at her and kissed her before he bit her neck again. "I'm going to change you the rest of the way and you're going to feel like you did before. Once you and I are done you are taking a bath with me do you understand me Rena?"

"A bath huh? First a shower now a bath? Huh another thing to cross off of the list of things we've done together." She said with a grin

He smiled and kissed her again before biting his wrist instantly getting her to drink out of his wrist as she did before. She groaned against his wrist which vibrated against him before he took his wrist away from her and stripping her of the clothes she still wore before she tackled him down and did the same to him.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing those cute moans and my name coming from your lips again Kanato." Serena teased as she chuckled a bit looking down to him.

"That's not if I do it to you first Serena. Are you forgetting who's in charge between us?" He said pulling her down and biting her neck as he chuckled at hearing her voice. "You're my precious doll Serena never ever forget that."

"Hehehe, no you're mine...Ironically. But I'll always love you and give you the attention and love you deserve you know that right?" Serena said as she held on to him.

"Yes...Now let me hear you scream for me Serena." Kanato purred against her neck.

Kanato then moved into her fully making her hiss out in pain slightly. His eyes widen a bit as he looked down to her. "You're a virgin again...This will be fun." He said with a chuckle before he licked her neck from where it was jointed by her shoulder all the way up to her jaw line.

He let her get used to him once more before he moved first slowly in and out of her before he moved a bit faster and harder into her body, holding on to the bed and her hip as he bit into her neck moaning a bit himself as he heard her moaning his name repeatedly. He was more than happy to hear her saying just his name, as much as he knew she would still care for Subaru, she was his doll. Nothing would change that, she was his before she even was touched by Subaru. He was going to make sure to drill it into Serena's head as he pounded himself into her, making both her and the bed cry out from his movements, he knew she was close to her finish so he pulled out of her, knowing he'd get her whimpering from him not being inside of her.

He pulled her up and kissed her on the lips before she was placed on her hands and knees. "You're going to pay for making me wait this long for have no idea what you mean to me Serena." He said softly into her ear as he moved himself into her from behind as he held her hands in his own.

"K-Kanato...I-I a-ahn!" Serena said before she moaned

He chuckled as he heard the sounds coming out of Serena. "So adorable, I want to hear more Serena, let me hear all of those beautiful sounds Serena."

Serena blushed deep red as she held on to the bed tightly while she felt Kanato move roughly into her as he kissed her neck roughly making her moan out even louder as he found her weak spot against her neck.

"F-Faster K-Kanato! A-Ahn! Please K-Kanato!"

He enjoyed hearing her beg for him and bit her neck enough not to make her bleed as he pushed her entire body into the bed making her scream against the bed itself. She wanted him to take her like he really meant it, like he did back when they lived with each other in her home. She knew he was holding back on her.

"S-Stop holding back! D-Damn it! K-Kanato! F-Fuck me like you mean it!" Serena moaned against the bed

"You better not break on me Serena." He said softly against her before he gave her just what she wanted as he placed two of his fingers from one of his hands inside of her vagina.

Her eyes went wide in shock that he was doing everything all at once but then screamed out when she felt the pleasure that it brought up. Serena couldn't stop screaming his name repeatedly begging him to continue on until she got close to her release once more. Instead of giving it to her he pulled her onto his lap where he had it so her legs were on either side of him as she was facing against him.

"Move Rena,if you did I'll be sure to give you a reward." He said softly against her neck.

She blushed as she nodded her head silently. She used his arms to help her move off and on him until she got a good rhythm that both of them enjoyed as she felt his fingers go back inside of her and his fangs inside of her neck. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck so she could place her hand into his hair to keep him there as she continued to move against him making both of them moan from the pleasure they both felt from one another.

Once Kanato had enough of her blood he licked her neck where he bit her before he kissed it. "Move faster, I need you to be faster Serena."

She didn't disappoint him as she held on to him tighter as she moved faster against him getting him to slam her down on to him each time she moved off of him.

"S-SERENA!" He moaned as he came inside of her as he heard her scream his name as she came against his fingers.

She panted as she closed her eyes leaning against his bare chest. Afterwards Kanato kept her close to him as he had both of them lie down on his bed while he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He buried his face against her neck as he felt complete with her beside him, he didn't feel like he was empty anymore. He wanted her to realize that without her in his life that he didn't know what to do, he didn't feel like himself without her around him. Now with her beside him once more and hearing the beautiful sounds and words from her once more he was more than happy to have her beside him again. With content sigh the two of them fell asleep not realizing that outside of Kanato's room Subaru heard everything and was more than pissed off at Serena, he was going to make her realize that going to Kanato instead of him to get off wasn't going to work with him.

He was going to make her pay for it the next night, he had fallen for her without really realizing it. He wanted her to pick him instead of his messed up elder half brother, but of course she didn't. She wasn't ever going to be around him as long as he forced himself onto her. He realized that when he forced her to take him at the school, he still felt the way he did then, after hearing Serena and Kanato. He felt very annoyed that she would just leave him like that just to be with Kanato. Pissed off at the brunette he left the hall and went to the bathroom hoping that he could solve his problem on his own. Once the next night came around Kanato woke up first out of the two which made him happy to see the fact that having Serena and sleeping beside her wasn't just a dream. He really did have her back with him, he held her slightly tighter in his arms as he smiled a bit.

"My beautiful doll...thank you for being with me." He said softly against her neck

Serena whined before she turned herself around so she was faced against his chest. "Don't do that...it tickles."

He laughed a bit at how she reacted to him. "You're really ticklish...aren't you Serena?"

She nodded silently not opening her eyes. He smiled and made her look up at him which made her open her eyes to him. Once he saw her beautiful green eyes he kissed her on the lips, which instantly got him to have her arms around his neck. Contently enjoying feeling her skin against his own, he allowed it as he made her be on her back once more as he held on to her hip and the bed under her.

She began to mess with the ends of his hand as she deepened the kiss between them earning a slight groan of delight from Kanato. "You're going to turn me on again if you keep doing that, do you really want that Serena?"

She shrugged a bit. "It'll be like we're back in my apartment all over again Kanato." She said with a grin

"But we aren't, soon Reiji will be making sure everyone is up so we need to get ourselves dressed."

"Problem with that, I only have the school uniform." She said with a sigh

He smirked a bit at her. "That's not a problem. I don't mind making you something. I do know how to sew you know."

She looked to him shocked. "Y-You'd really do that for me?" She asked surprised

He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "You are my beautiful doll Serena, dressing you is part of that."

She blushed as she looked up to him. "I...T-Thank you Kanato."

"Don't thank me just yet Serena." He said before he got himself up and got himself dressed.

He then threw her one of his shirts to place over her panties and bra. She placed it on her and she sat on his bed as she watched him make clothes for her that were the same style of clothing that he had seen her in beforehand. It took him a few hours but he was able to get it done. He had insisted on dressing her himself so she allowed him not wanting to seem rude to him. He happily took his shirt off of her body before he kissed her neck and down to her breast that weren't covered by her bra.

"You look so beautiful." He said softly to her before he placed the thank top on her first which was a dark purple color before placing a small half jacket on her that was black.

She then stood up for him as he placed a skirt on her that went down to her knees that was black with a purple lace rim as well as black leggings with lace on the side of them. Once he was done dressing her he smiled a bit contently.

"They aren't too uncomfortable are they?" He asked

She shook her head. "They're actually really comfortable Kanato, Thank you so much." She said before she hugged him tightly.

As she did so, Reiji had made himself know to the two of them.

"So this is where you went off to Serena, I was wondering where you'd made off to." Reiji said seriously

"I told you that I would be spending my time with Kanato or did that just go through one ear and out the other?" Serena asked curiously

Reiji pushed up his glasses before he glared at her. "I heard you but I didn't think that you'd actually be here when I go around checking where everyone is."

"I'll always be where Kanato is. I am his doll after all." Serena said with a grin

Reiji looked to Kanato who didn't look happy at Reiji. Instead of speaking Kanato pulled Serena into him with her back to his chest. Reiji didn't understand the girl and he wasn't going to make an attempt to understand her either, he had already too much to deal with, with Yui, he didn't need to worry about some girl that Kanato took some strange interest in. What he did with the girl was his own doing, not his. Reiji left which afterwards Serena looked up to Kanato and kissed his cheek.

"You're really protective of me aren't you?" Serena asked

"I always will, knowing what you are capable of doing...I don't want thing to end up the way they did before. I hurt you so much...I refuse to do that ever again."

She turned herself around and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So you do learn Kanato...Good." She said before she kissed him

Kanato instantly kissed her back and pushed her down onto his bed. "You need to stop trying to turn me on with what you do Serena...I can't keep taking you like i have in the past. We don't have that freedom here."

"What makes you think that we'll be staying here Kanato?" She said with a smirk before she chanted a spell before she kissed him on the lips

once she did, both of them saw blackness before they woke up in Serena's bathroom where he was on top of her, scars still visible on her being. Kanato looked down at himself only to see that his clothes weren't on him but they were on the side as well as his teddy and the clothes he had made for her. He looked to her only for her to kiss him again. He didn't hold back on her that time. He held on to her hip and on to the wall behind her before he gave into his instincts.

Afterwards they got dressed and cuddled on the couch before Kanato realized that she had actually picked between Subaru and him. He looked to where she was asleep against him and smiled as he pulled her on to his lap before he kissed her forehead.

"You're a strange girl Serena, but I guess that's why I'm so addicted to being around you." He said softly to her before he lied down beside her with his arms around her and his teddy.

When he woke up he saw that Serena was in his arms and they were still on the couch. Serena was awake but just smiling up at him.

"I have a question to ask you Serena...Why did you pick me instead of Subaru?"

Serena went on top of him and gave him a light peck on the forehead. "I had a lot of time to think about my choices of whether or not I even wanted to continue being around the two of you since Azusa and Ruki both wanted me for themselves. But I didn't really connect to them as I have to you or to Subaru so while living there with them as I did I thought about the pros and cons of both you and Subaru...I couldn't think of any real personal cons for you as I could for subaru. Plus you wouldn't have tried to rape me in that school as he tried...I feel safer with you than with him. Plus I have my delegations as your doll Kanato, I wouldn't want to betray that for anything."

He placed a hand on her cheek before he kissed her sweetly on the lips. "You will forever be my doll, I will always adore you."

"I know...I know. I love you so much Kanato."

"I love you too Serena, so what now?"

"Well we need to eat then get our school work done."

He whined a bit as he looked up to her "You don't change do you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/n: I don't own anything but my oc and the plot_**

Serena giggled a bit at what he said and placed her hands softly on his cheeks. "Not until we both graduate from high school. Then we can do whatever we want I promise."

He placed his face against her hands and smiled as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Okay...I guess we can. But I want you to sit next to me."

"Alright then. You need to get off of me Kanato."

He thought for a moment before he placed his head against her chest and wrapped his arms around her burring himself against her chest. "Not now. I hadn't have you in my arms for so long...I've missed this. I've missed you...so much." He said as he began to tear up. "Don't make me get up right now."

She sighed and closed her eyes as she petted his head softly. "Its alright, I guess...I guess things are always going to be messed up between us."

Kanato held her tighter. "I promise you that I'll stay close to you. No matter what happens, you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

She nodded her head as she felt him move them so he could have her cuddle against him. The two of the cuddled for a bit before he sighed contently at the fact that Serena was doing exactly what he wanted without debating with him or talking back. He was happy that she didn't object to his orders to her and he wanted nothing more than to stay beside her in whatever way possible. He snuggled with her for hours before he heard her stomach growled annoyed that she hadn't fed herself properly.

He got up and he pulled her up with him. "Lets go out to eat, I want to go on another date with you Rena...please?"

Serena blinked her eyes in shock but smiled a bit. "Alright, if that's what you want I need to get my wallet."

He nodded his head and let her get her wallet as he held on to his teddy tightly. Once he saw her once more he held on to her hand tightly as the two of them left. She took him to a restaurant that she knew had sweets at it and made sure that the waitress knew that her boyfriend was very impatient when it came to his food. The waitress took it into mind and left. As she did Serena looked across from her to Kanato as she reached across the table to hold his hands within her own.

"What made you want to go out again Kanato?" Serena asked curiously

"The first 'date' we went on you spoiled me and things went wrong with it. I want to make up for it and make this date about you." Kanato said sadly

She looked to him confused. "Kanato...you aren't usually one who ever thinks about others...why now do you think about me and what things do to me?"

He slipped his hands away from hers and he hugged his teddy tightly. "Serena, the time away from you was the worst, I hated it with all of my undead heart, I hated that you were left in that place without protection and that I wasn't there to protect you. You're the only female I've ever come across that has actually done something right when it comes to being around me. You never once ever thought about yourself, which shocked me that you would think about others before yourself. You really had me curious about why you would actually think about others... But then I got to know you better and I saw the real you." He said sadly before he looked up to her. "You treasured me like I was everything to you when I first got here even if you were afraid of being around me cause of your past. But...anyways I like the you that I got to see as we were together before all of this happened."

Before Serena could say anything their food came out. Serena said thank you as did Kanato before they ate and after a few bites of her food Serena spoke up. "Kanato, do you mind if after this if we go and see my family?"

Kanato looked to her confused. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to give my brother a taste of what he had done to me and I want you to be the one to do it."

Kanato tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why would you want me to do anything when it concerns your family?"

She gave him a small smile. "You had said before that you hated it that I was left unprotected and that I had died cause of my brother right?"

He nodded his head slightly. "I did."

"Well I want to give my brother and my other siblings that same type of treatment. They've all been so mean to me, I think it's only fair don't you?"

He thought for a moment and smiled at her. "Yes...Yes I guess it does. So who would you like for me to go for?"

"I'll have that chosen when we get there."

Kanato nodded his head slightly. "Alright, if you say so Serena. I'll trust you with that."

After they ate Serena paid for their meals and the two of them left, they went walking to where she used to live and she stopped and looked up at the house as she held on to his hand. He looked to her with a frown. "Will you be okay Serena?"

She looked to him sadly. "No, not until each fucking one of them are dead. I don't want you to give them an easy death alright?"

He chuckled slightly and pulled her into him making her go into his chest. "You don't have to worry about that, I'd never give anyone an easy death." He said before he kissed her on the lips

She kissed her back and placed a hand softly on his face. "I will trust you on that Dearest Kanato."

She then was let go and she went up to the door before knocking on it. Kanato stood beside her and the door opened to see her eldest brother.

"So...You've returned, who's this next to you?" He asked looking from her to Kanato

"Ronald this is my boyfriend Kanato, Kanato this is my eldest brother Ronald, he's the reason that my mother hated me."

Kanato looked up at the male he had brown hair and red eyes, he disliked the fact that the male had red eyes due to his father having red eyes and giving that trait to two of his brothers. "Hello Ronald." He said as he moved slightly closer to Serena.

"So what are you doing here?" Ronald asked curiously

Serena glared at her brother and she pushed him into the house as Kanato followed after her closing the door behind him as he did so locking it so none of them would leave.

"don't play stupid Ronald. You raped me when I was just a child and you attempted to kill me days ago! Why the hell do you think I am here for?!" Serena growled as she continued to push her brother until he fell to the floor.

As she did so Kanato grabbed a fork and held him still. "You tried to hurt my girlfriend so now its your turn!" Kanato said with a smirk before he began to stab the male with the fork multiple times. As Ronald was stabbed Serena gagged her brother with a towel so he wouldn't alert the others.

Once he was dead Serena pulled Kanato up and she motioned for him to follow her. He did and they went into her eldest sister's room while she was asleep and they tied her to the bed frame. Serena woke her sister up by slapping her on the face as hard as she could.

"Wake up Karen!" Serena growled angered, she had hated her eldest sister from the moment that her sister let Ronald use her and watched it happen.

She soon saw her sisters blue eyes and wanted to stab her eyes out. But She smirked as she saw the fear in her sisters' eyes. She gaged her sisters' mouth and she looked to Kanato.

"May I see that for a moment?"

Kanato nodded his head and handed her the bloody fork. She looked at the fork then her sister.

"For all the pain you placed me in...Karen my dear elder sister, you placed me in so much pain. Now I will do the same to you. No apologies will get you out of this. DIE YOU STUPID BITCH!" Serena yelled as she stabbed her sister in her eyes as she heard her sister's screams muffled by the small towel in her mouth.

After Serena knew that Karen was dead she got up with the small towel and she dragged her boyfriend with her to the upper floor only to see her elder brother Arthur. He saw the demented look in his younger sisters' eyes and tried to reason with her.

"Sis...Calm down, you don't have to do this!" He said sadly

"Yes! I do! For too damn long I've had to had the lot of you hurt me, use me and tear me down! And for what?! To have me be away from all of you! To make me have to work at a young age! I honestly don't think any one of you should be able to live after the shit you've placed me through!" Serena said angered before she launched herself at her brother and gaged his mouth.

"Kanato you can kill him." Serena said as he looked to Kanato

Kanato shook his head. "This is something you need to do...you need to get this out of your system Rena."

"Are you sure?"

Kanato nodded his head. "Yes."

She smiled and she only stabbed one part of her brother's body...his heart. She then got up and she went to her twin younger sisters' room. She saw that her younger sisters were both asleep. She looked to Kanato who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave them, we can burn this place entirely leaving them to burn alive."

She nodded her head and she left with Kanato only for Kanato to burn the entire place down after they got so far from it. Once the entire building was burned to ashes she leaned her head against Kanato's shoulder.

"Thank you Kanato." She said as she held his hand tightly.

He made her look up at him and he kissed her on the lips. "You're welcome, is there anything else you want to do tonight?"

Serena smirked a bit at Kanato. "Yes, but not in the public eye."

He had no idea what she meant by her words, he only allowed her to drag him back to her apartment only to see Kana sitting on the porch. When Kana saw Serena and Kanato she got up and she looked to them sadly.

"Serena...can you please help me with something?" Kana asked concerned

"What the fuck do you want heart breaker?" Serena asked seriously

Kana coward into her shirt sadly before she frowned. "W-Well...since breaking up with Subaru I've been having sharp pains in my heart and head. I...I don't know why and well...I thought you could tell me why."

Kanato spoke up "Its what you get for being a whore you stupid brat, my brother actually tried to care for you and all you did was treat him like my mother treated my brother! I hope you die from what you've caused yourself!"

Serena shrugged a bit. "I have no idea why you are feeling what you are. But Since you had no interest in being with Subaru, he's back where he belongs."

"W-What?! You couldn't find a way to keep him here?!" Kana asked sadly

Serena scoffed. "The only one I care about is my lovely boyfriend Kanato, anyone else can go fuck off."

Kana teared up as she looked to the two of them. "B-But...I-"

"Just don't! I refuse to give into your shit. Go play bitch somewhere else." Serena said before she was pulled into her home by Kanato.

Kanato then closed and locked the door before he pushed her up against the wall. "Tell me the truth, did what you said to her was what you really felt?"

"It depends on what you mean?"

"I mean about me being the only one you care about."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Yes, you're the only one I'll ever love and care about. You mean everything to me Kanato."

He smiled and he kissed her back as he pressed himself against her body. She held on to him contently and he picked her up off of the ground as he went from kissing her to kissing down to her neck.

"We can do our work tomorrow, tonight I want to focus on you." He said softly to her.

"Okay I-" She said before she was interrupted by voices she hadn't heard before.

"Where the hell is that hysterical bastard? You said he was here Subaru and I haven't seen him."

Kanato growled a bit as he looked behind him. "I'm going to kill all of them for being here...Serena, stay close to me." Kanato said as he looked to her once more

She nodded her head. "I will."

He moved from her and she held on to his hand tightly as well as held on to his arm as they walked into the living room only for Subaru to instantly glare at the couple. "Where the fuck have you two been?" Subaru asked annoyed

"Why the fuck do you care? You hurt Serena!" Kanato said growling angered at Subaru

"I didn't mean to harm her. You know just as much as I do what that woman does to both of us." Subaru said angered

"Bull shit! You didn't care that the bars of that school hurt me you big meanie! I picked Kanato over you for a reason! He actually gives a damn about me and how I am unlike you!" Serena said sadly

"So this is the girl you two are fighting over?" Laito asked as he wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulder.

Laito then bent down to sniff her before he looked to Kanato. "You did something to her didn't you?"

Kanato pulled Serena into him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Why do you care?! She's mine!"

"Aw come on little brother, don't you know its not nice to share things." Laito said sadly

"Screw off, I only will ever love and care Kanato!" Serena said seriously as she glared at Laito "Anyways how the hell did you guys get here anyways?!"

"I believe I can answer that." Reiji said

In doing so made both Kanato and Serena look to him. Knowing he had both of their attention he continued to talk.

"I came up with a transporter to help me understand where Kanato and Subaru where for almost a year. After hearing from Subaru that Kanato was gone again, I thought it was time to see just where exactly you came from Serena." Reiji said as he held a small black square gem in his hand

Kanato saw the gem and took it out of his elder brothers' hand. He then looked at it before he looked to Serena. "Think you can get them back?"

Serena took it from him and saw that there was a flaw in it. She sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "Easily. I'm not dealing with the lot of you. Kanato hold on to me."

Kanato did as she asked and she shattered the gem into pieces making his brother's figures disappear. Once they all disappeared she looked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "You have nothing to worry about now."

"Of course I don't...I have you with me and that's all I need." He said softly to her before he took her to her room before he placed her on her bed and placed his teddy down.

He then kissed her again that time with more passion and held on to her hands tightly as he felt her legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer to him.

"I need you Kanato...Please. Don't leave me like this."

"I won't, but I want to say thank you for not giving into Subaru or going to one of my other brothers. You really are different."

"I told you that I care only about you and I mean that. I love you Kanato and I'll do anything to keep your beautiful face smiling and happy."

"Just having you beside me is more than enough, now I'll give you what you want as long as my name never leaves your lips."

"As you wish beloved Kanato, thank you for tonight, you have redeemed yourself from what has happened in the past. I hope later on we can go on more dates and be just as we are now."

"Of course. I want to see you as happy as you have been today. It makes me happy to know that you haven't tried to harm yourself and that I've done something good for once. I love you Serena and I will always be here beside you." Kanato said softly to her

She smiled up at him happily before she kissed him on the lips as he hummed in delight smiling into the wasted no time stripping her of the clothes she wore and having her do the same to him as he made many small hickeys on her body from her neck down to her chest and against her breasts. Kanato wanted to be sure that she knew that he was always going to be his and that there was no way he'd allow her to be away from her.

He loved her body and cherished her like the beloved woman that she was. No matter what the cost was in the end. He made sure to give each part of her body attention as he thrusted himself into her as hard and fast as he could pushing her into the bed as he had done back when he was with her in his room.

Kanato wanted her to be the only one to feel just what she felt from him; Serena wanted nothing more than to pleasure him and make him so happy that he would never once ever frown around her. She knew that as long as she did as he wanted they would be okay. So when he wanted her body she gave it to him just so he knew she was always going to be his.

Serena went from moaning to screaming in pleasure as he had her legs over his shoulders and had forced himself into her harder and faster. She didn't believe he could make her feel as she did but he did and it made her want more than he was giving her.

Serena and Kanato released together but didn't stop as Serena turned them over so she was on top of him and kissed his neck as she moved on top of him. She felt his hands on her waist as he did all he could to get her to release again. He want their time together to mean something; he wanted them to be something worth one another's time together.

Kanato felt her release against him soon afterwards and triggered his own soon afterwards. But he didn't let her rest, he pushed her back down on the bed on her hands and knees as he kissed her neck and shoulder. "Scream Rena; let me hear you scream like the wonderful woman you are."

"K-K...KANATO!" She screamed as she felt him thrust himself into her from behind as well as having his fingers inside of her womanhood

"That's it, give into me, beg for it Rena." He moaned against her as he moved his fingers and himself harder and faster into her

"Y-Yes! K-KANATO! KANATO! H-HARDER!"

Kanato enjoyed hearing her begging for him as she screamed his name out; but he didn't give into her just yet; he enjoyed hearing her suffer the lack of pleasure too much to let it happen too quickly until he felt one of her hands move behind her to him pushing him into her. That shocked him and made him realize that he was taking things too far for her.

He took his fingers out of her womanhood and held her hands tightly within his own as he gave into her pushing her deeply into the bed as he bit her neck. She screamed out loudly as she felt what he had done to her. She soon felt him come inside of her and he turned her around and he spread her legs wide enough for him to lick the inside of her before he used his tongue and fingers against her womanhood to get her to come one last time which didn't take long as she held on to the bed under her.

He continued to lick the inside of her as he heard her still moaning. He moved back inside of her once more and held her hands within his as he bit into her once more. She held on to his hands as her legs wrapped around him tightly as she moved against him so they never lost friction with one another. The more he moved the harder it was for either one of them to part from one another. He soon found the weak point within her and repeatedly thrusted himself into her there making her part from his lips as his name left her lips repeatedly making it impossible for her to breath correctly as he pushed her harder and deeper into the bed as they came once more.

He then pulled out of her and lied beside her as she cuddled up against him; he wrapped his arms around her as he smiled at her. After Kanato pleasured Serena the two of them cuddled on her bed as she was curled up against his chest. It took no time at all for her to fall asleep within his arms. She woke up the next night with Kanato kissing her on the neck.

She opened one of her eyes only to see that Kanato was on top of her with a smile. "Good evening beautiful." He said softly to her

"Hey Kanato...Did you sleep at all?" Serena asked tiredly

"I had a few hours, no need to worry about me. We need to get our work done now Rena."

She whined as she placed her head against her pillow. "I dun wanna get up Kanato."

He trailed his hand up her bare body as he kissed her neck. "If you get up right now I'll be sure to give you something when you're done." He said softly to her

She opened her eye to him. "You're just teasing me; like you'd ever actually want to fuck me on that couch."

Kanato smiled at her before he chuckled. "Thats what you know."

That made Serena get up before she wrapped her arms around him. "Alright fine. But you better not be lying to me."

He then got her up and helped her dress herself due to him making her too sore for her to move. He then carried her to the living room where he sat her down before he got both of them something to eat. He came back only to see that she had started up both of their laptops. He sat beside her as he did his work and she did her own; after they were both done working they shut their laptops off before Kanato pounced on her and did as he said he would.

He wouldn't allow her from under him as she saw from the window that it was a full moon all over again; she knew he would want her more than before. She gave into his every need as she allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her body. After that day as time went on; the two of them graduated together and Serena realized that she hadn't had her period in over three months.

She went out one day while Kanato was asleep to get a test to see if she was right about her assumption since they had gotten out of school; there wasn't a day that Kanato didn't have her under him. She knew that it would lead to it one day; but she hoped to be married before having their first child...or children. Which ever came first.

She took the test once she came home and she waited for the half hour she had to wait before she saw the plus sign on the test. She teared up as she threw it out. She ran her hands through her hair as she felt herself become ungodly stressed out. She waited until Kanato woke up before she gave him pudding to eat before she spoke with him.

"Kanato...Do you think we're too young to be married?" Serena asked sadly

Kanato stopped eating as he heard her speak. "I don't think we are; why would you ask me something like that?"

"Well...I don't want to have kids until I know I'm with someone who'll want to marry me." Serena said shyly as she looked down at her hands sadly

She had a odd feeling about the way Kanato was acting but said nothing about it as she waited for him to speak. Kanato on the other hand didn't know what was going on with her or why she was acting so strange for. Did she really think he'd marry her? Sure he loved her but go to the extent of marrying her?

He didn't even know if he'd go that far; he didn't find himself as the marrying type. He looked up from his pudding to her and he spoke up about his choice. "I don't think I can ever marry anyone; I don't have the qualms for it."

"So why spend so much time on me?" She asked sadly

"Because you belong to me; you realize I'm not- wait are you pregnant?!" Kanato asked as he realized why she asked such a stupid question to him

"It doesn't matter. Just enjoy your stupid pudding I need to go for a walk." She said coldly before she left Kanato there on his own

Kanato frowned as he heard the door slam. He finished his pudding before he walked around the house alone. He then went to the bathroom and he saw the test that she took. He teared up as he saw the test being positive.

"S-She is pregnant...wait. She's not going to place me back is she?!" Kanato asked his teddy

He left with teddy in hand and went to find Serena only to follow her scent to a place he had been once before. He saw his girlfriend chanting something but before he could say something to her he was back in his room. He teared up as he hit his bed crying. "WHY RENA!?"

Once Serena knew she was all alone she took her own life by stabbing herself in the heart; letting the pain overcome her. Once her body was lifeless it was too late as Kanato and Subaru came back with Reiji. Kanato saw her dead body and cried as he went up to her.

"I'm sorry...WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?" He first said sadly before he got pissed off that she had done what she did. He couldn't believe that she had done something so bad to herself.

He couldn't stand that he was the cause of her own death. He was the end of her just because he wouldn't fully love her; he knew that if Subaru knew the truth that he would have yelled at him. But he never told the truth about why he wanted to go back and why he was sent back.

He looked to Reiji sadly. "Take us back. I want Rena to be with me when we go."

Reiji did as he asked and took them back and Kanato took Serena to his doll collection and he slowly made her into a beautiful doll. As he stripped her of the clothes she wore a note fell out of her shorts. He picked it up as he read her hand writing.

 _|Dear Kanato Sakamaki,_

 _By the time you read this I will be dead. I hope you've learned your lesson and can learn to love someone else who has made you feel as I have. I should have known from how you've been acting that I was just a tool to you that you never truly loved me. That me as your 'doll' was just your way of saying I was your sex toy nothing more. So do what you wish with my body its not like I need it anymore. I'm hopefully going to a better place where I'm not used and not so emotionally and mentally hurt by someone like you._

 _I honestly did love you and care a lot for you I only wished you cared the same way with me. The dates we went on and the things you said to me I now figure were all just lies to keep me from leaving you and taking you back. But guess what I did anyways. I can't stand to love anyone else but you Kanato; you've been in my life too much and have done too much with me to let you go and be with someone else._

 _I know I could have gotten an abortion but I refuse to kill something that we've made together without killing myself first. So that's exactly what I've done; you should have known that your words mean everything to me and by telling me that you aren't the right one for me to even consider marring that you have cured yourself to be alone without me beside you. I want you to realize that I was going to tell you that I was pregnant but I didn't want you to freak out on me._

 _I only wanted you to be happy and that apparently really made you happy. Now this is my finally goodbye to you and the last time I will ever say I love you Kanato._

 _Your's alone_

 _Serena|_

Kanato teared up as he read the note and he held on to the dead body of the woman he loved. "I love you too...I love you so much. I hate that you did this because of me! I want you back so much!" Kanato cried

He sniffled a bit as he finished making her into a waxy doll. He then made a beautiful dress for her that was purple and black. He made sure to place her close to where he sat so he could always look at her when he was in the room with Teddy. Even if just the look of her made him tear up. He would do what it took to keep the two of them together.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: I don't own anything but my oc's and the plot**_

 _Tell me again why I am here?_

 _This is just for tonight, c'mon live a little_

 _Ugh you better not be sending me into another damn trap. I have better things to do than to be at some stupid party._

The next day when Luna woke up she was in a bed with someone beside her, she freaked out and she looked down at herself and she sighed in relief as she saw she was still dressed. She found her glasses on the ground as she got herself together she saw that her two friends where knocked out elsewhere, she didn't even remember who she ended up sleeping besides.

She didn't think she'd care anyways. She made her way home only to see a small box with her name on it. She remembered that her Aunt Selena was going to be sending her something in the mail. She was too tired to open the box so she just left in her room before she went to take a bath as she had her eyes closed.

"So tired...never again." She mumbled to herself before she heard her phone go off which startled her.

She got up and got her phone from where it was on the sink before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hello Sweet heart did you get my box yet?"

She smiled lightly when she heard the voice of her aunt, who happened to be her god parent and the only person she had left in her family.

"Yeah I got it, but I got home not that long ago so I haven't opened it yet." Luna said calmly

"Mitch took you out again didn't he?"

"Mhm, that idiot doesn't know how to quit. So what's so special about your gifts this time around?"

"You'll see when you open it. Just do me a favor and keep an open mind. Love you Lun." She said before the line was cut.

"Fuck me, she has to be joking." Luna said to herself before she got out of her bath once she finished cleaning herself.

She then dressed herself before she went to where the box was on her bed she lazily opened the box before she saw the two plush dolls lying within the box. Her eyes widen as she saw the two of them. She instantly got them out of the box before she kicked the box off of her bed.

She cuddled with them both with a small smile on her face. "Kanato...Subaru..."

Kanato and Subaru Sakamaki where two of the handsomest males she had ever known. Vamparic or not. She more than fancied the both of them and she had told her aunt about it and she was happy that her aunt got her the two plush dolls.

She gave them both a kiss on the forehead as she fell asleep once more. She didn't feel like moving, from the lack of sleep she had the night before and the amount of stress from school she was more than wanting some sleep. What she didn't know was by kissing both males she made them no longer be a plush doll anymore.

Kanato and Subaru were both beside her while she slept, neither one of them knew what was going on. It was Kanato who got up and went to the box to see if it had any information on what was going on with them being there.

He soon found a piece of paper that had instructions on what to do.

| _Dear Luna,_

 _Happy belated birthday sweet heart. Being seventeen may be hard for you but you have many harder years ahead of you. In this box are two vamparic males stuck as plush dolls. Before you point fingers no I didn't do this one of my witch apprentices did this do be a nat. In here are instructions on what to do with them._

 _1-Get them out of the box and make sure they are all well._

 _2- give them a simple kiss.- be it anywhere you wish. That will turn them back to their normal selves._

 _3- After two hours of them being as they are they WILL want blood, I've already placed in blood packets for them to drink so they don't have to drink yours._

 _4- Call me and I will give you further instructions|_

"So this girl turned us back, we were turned by something called a witch." Kanato said looking to Subaru

"Go figure." He said with his arms crossed "Did that thing have the name of the woman here?"

"Mhm, her name is Luna."

"D-Don't go...K-Kana...KANA!" Luna yelled before she shot up awake. She then cried into her hands not realizing that the two males were just looking at her confused and oddly. "I-It was just a dream...That's all it was...J-Just a dream."

"Will you be alright Miss Luna?" Kanato asked sitting beside her

Luna freaked out as she jumped falling off of the side of the bed only for Subaru to catch her and place her back up onto the bed. Her face went bright red as she looked to both males. "H-How is this possible?"

Kanato handed her the note that Selena wrote for her. She thanked him and read it before she dropped the paper. "E-Excuse me a moment."

She then bolted out of her room to get her phone before she shakily dialed her aunt's number. Once her aunt answered she instantly started to question her aunt.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK IS GOING ON HERE WHY IS KANATO AND SUBARU SAKAMAKI IN MY HOME?!" She yelled angered

Her Aunt laughed a bit as she heard her niece spazz out. "Don't worry they are there to help you get more comfortable with yourself."

Luna shook her head before she sighed. "What am I to do now?"

"Treat them with respect and get to know them. Slowly one of them will win your heart and that choice will be up to you to chose." Her aunt said before she hung up

She threw her phone before she heard her stomach go off complaining about the amount of food she had been lacking it. She knew she had to eat so she went to make herself food, in the process Kanato and Subaru felt something very similar with the female that just left the room. Kanato had to see if what he felt was true. He got off of the bed and he went to see what Luna was doing.

When he got to the kitchen he saw that she was making something very sweet and his mouth watered. She saw him and gave him a small bowl of pudding. "This should tide you over till dinner time Kanato. I made it from scratch."

"Thank you Serena." He said

"You're...Wait what the heck did you just call me?"

He smirked but said nothing as he sat down with his pudding, the girl he once knew was within Luna. He knew he had to get her back some-how but the 'how' part was difficult. Luna looked confused at Kanato, why was she called a different name and why did she respond to it as if she had heard it before?

She shook her head and continued on with cooking as she happily hummed Scarborough fair. Kanato knew the song well enough that he enjoyed hearing her hum it, he knew his lover a bit too well. It then hit him...she had been pregnant once before. What happened to their child? Did she get rid of it, did she not know what happened? Knowing that something so bad happened to the two of them it upset him and he pushed his pudding away.

"Not that hungry Kanato?" Luna asked not looking to him

"Its not that, I've been thinking a lot. This isn't the first time I've been a plush doll for a human girl."

"I'm not human I'm a vampire." She said bluntly.

"Really naturally or did someone turn you?" He asked looking to her

"You should know that answer." She said before she shook her head. "I don't know what is wrong with me and being rude to you...That was uncalled for of me. I apologize."

Kanato got up and made her look at him. "Luna, tell me do you remember your childhood at all?"

She looked to him oddly before she shook her head. "I had gotten amnesia a year or so ago. The only person I know of my family is an aunt from my father's side of my family. I don't know anything other than what she had told me."

He held her hands tightly into his. "I know why you can't remember yourself, why you answer how you have. But you need to believe in me."

Luna looked down at their hands, it felt so familiar to her. Like it had happened once before.

"Alright Kanato let me finish what I am doing for Subaru then we can talk."

He nodded his head and he waited a little bit for her to finish before they went to the living room. Her house hadn't ever changed, it was still the same place she had before. It made him happy that she lived in the same place as before. Once she was sitting down Subaru came out of the room and he sat beside her as Kanato sat in front of her holding her hands.

"Your name isn't Luna. Its Serena Sullivan, its why you answered to it." Kanato said seriously

Subaru's eyes widen. "No way in fucking hell this girl is her. Serena had green eyes. She has purple eyes."

"A-Actually..." Luna said before she took her glasses off and she closed her eyes before her eyes turned green.

Subaru couldn't believe that Serena was still alive, he had heard that Serena killed herself and that's why the couldn't have gone back. But here she was alive and very well.

"I don't understand why cover who you are?" Subaru asked confused

"I didn't mean to cover myself, I...I told this to Kanato earlier. I had gained Amnesia a year ago. I don't remember what happened within that year. I know I graduated high school but beyond that I don't know anything. I go to college now under the atlas of Luna but that's about it." Luna said with a shrug

"Maybe its that woman that gave us to you. She has to know something." Kanato said seriously

Luna blinked her eyes a few times. "Not to change subjects but kanato where's teddy?"

Kanato looked down sadly. "Gone, Azusa a half breed threw it into the fire place to get to Yui. First I had lost you then Teddy...to tell you the truth I thought you had hated me and fated me to lose everything."

"Do you still think that now?"

"No, I did it all to myself. Maybe that woman can tell me why you aren't pregnant with our child. Its why you sent me back, cause I couldn't handle that I got you pregnant."

Luna looked down sadly. "T-That'll explain some pain that I've been in plus the amount of times I've felt beyond tired as of late. I think you two need to meet my beloved Aunt...if she really is my aunt."

Luna got her keys and the three of them left. They saw that she didn't have her bike anymore instead she had a dark purple neon that had stickers all over the back of the car; mostly ones of sarcasm on it.

She drove them to where her Aunt lived only to knock on the door once she parked and turned the car off two hours later. Luna soon saw the elder woman and the woman looked utterly surprised to the female and the two males.

"Hello niece how may I help you?"

"Cut the shit, tell me the truth did you brain wash me to forget what happened with me?! Including my real name!?"

Selena sighed and move to the side. "Enter I guess I do have to explain things don't I?"


	11. Chapter 11

Once the three of them were seated Selena got from a room a young baby boy with purple hair and green eyes. Both Luna and Kanato's eyes widen. "This is your child Serena. When I found you half dead, I could barely save you and your child. But thankfully it worked out well and your child survived the trauma of being almost dead."

"Serena? I thought you said my name was Luna?" Luna asked

Selena shook her head. "That's only because that's what your father wanted you to be called." She said before she handed her niece her daughter.

Serena jumped a bit holding the child before she teared up. "W-Why would you keep my own child from me?"

"Because of the sick bastard beside you. He wouldn't marry you and got pissy because of you being pregnant. He was just using you, I wanted you to move on from him but even with the memories erased from your mind you still had an obsession with the male. You are really a strange woman to want to constantly cause yourself pain. I hoped that Mitch would actually do well with you. But he friend-zoned you with the quickness. That's why you go out all the time, his job was to make sure you forgot him." Selena said seriously

"HOW COULD YOU MAKE HER FORGET ME!?" Kanato yelled angered making the baby squeal out crying

Serena hushed the child with a lullaby and the toddler slept once more almost instantly. Kanato saw how Serena acted with the child and knew she had an infinity for children. He knew that she wouldn't accept the child unless he married her. He still didn't think he could. Sure he loved her but that didn't mean that he'd want to marry her.

"Your thought bubbles are so loud I can pop them with a damn knife you sick bastard. Don't think that I had forgotten what you had said to me. 'qualms' tch more like maturity. You don't want to be a part of my child's life then I'll be with someone who will." Serena said coldly to Kanato.

Kanato coward in his seat as he frowned at her. "I still don't understand...how are you still alive? Subaru, Reiji and I came to see why you did it only to see you dead."

"I can answer that, when you got there I set up a dummy to look like her. I had already moved her from that place and took care of her. Honestly her killing herself because you wouldn't marry her is beyond stupid. I understand her wanting to marry before starting up a family but you aren't worth the pain of death. She needs someone who'll be with her no matter what happens and you never wanted a family with her. You just wanted someone to have sexual release for. The fact that my apprentice had gone and done what she had pisses me off. She brought you back here." Selena said seriously

"Are you fucking joking? He made her kill herself over marriage? Wow no wonder she's cold to you." Subaru said shaking his head

Serena looked to Subaru sadly. "I know you and I have had a bad time around one another, but do you think we can attempt being around one another?"

Before Subaru can speak Kanato pulled Serena into him and he kissed her on her lips. "YOU'RE MINE! If you want to get married then fine I'll marry you. Don't you dare go to someone else!" He growled angered

Serena slapped him straight on the face making his glasses fall off of his face. "Not a chance you bastard." She said before she moved herself away from him only to have her being pulled on to Subaru and he kissed her.

"I want to re-get to know you Serena, if that's fine with you?" Subaru asked

She smiled but nodded her head. "Sure thing. I'd like that a lot."

Kanato teared up as he saw how Subaru was just instantly forgiven by her. He had to do something to get her to love him again but he didn't know what though. When the lot of them went home Serena went home with her son. Her aunt helped her get things ready for her child before following after her in her car only for Serena to see her two friends Mitch and Gina waiting on her porch for her. They got up when they saw her.

"Hey Lun!" They said with a smile

"Hey guys, what's up?" Serena asked as she got out of her car

"We wanted to know if you'd be interested in playing a game with us? Its a game I just recently found!" Gina said happily

Serena rose an eyebrow at her friend. "What game might that be?"

Gina got into her purse and she got out a game by the name of 'Catherine'. Serena's eyes widen before she laughed and smiled. She had heard of the game before and wanted it for herself but she chose not to get it cause of the gore in it. She didn't want to creep herself out. But if Gina had it, it meant that it wasn't that bad.

"Sure thing. Let me take care of my son then I'll be right with the two of you."

"Son?!" Mitch and Gina said shocked

"Mhm, What didn't know I had a child guys?" Serena asked as she went to the back seat as she got her son out of the car seat.

Gina gushed over her son and smiled at Serena. "Oh my gosh he's so cute! What's his name?"

Serena didn't know if her aunt had named her son or not. When her aunt came close to them she looked to her aunt. "Aunt Selena did you ever name my child?"

"No, that's up for you to figure out."

She thought for a moment and smiled. "His name is Eric Jr."

"Junior? Wait...was Eric the name of your father?" Mitch asked

"Mhm, I adored my father..and I adore my son. So...his name will carry on with my son." Serena said calmly

"Aw That's adorable! Oh! Let me get the door for you Luna! Can I have your keys please?" Gina asked

Serena handed the keys to Gina and she bolted up the steps as Mitch just noticed Subaru and Kanato. "Who are those two?"

"Their names are Kanato and Subaru. Both brothers before you go and ask, and before you even ask even more one of them impregnated me with this dear little one and almost had me kill myself over him." Serena said calmly

Mitch sighed and shook his head. "I can only guess what it feels to be back in touch with someone that rude."

Serena scoffed. "You have NO idea." She said before she looked to Kanato. "Since you are just scowling at me Kanato go and help my aunt with Eric's things. Subaru I'd like your help with finding a place for his things inside."

"Sure thing Serena." Subaru said with a nod

"Serena? I thought your name was Luna?" Mitch asked

"I thought that too till my Aunt explained everything and well Luna is the name that my father wanted to name me. Serena is the name that my mother called me." Serena said with a shrug

"Crazy, well either way you're still my friend. Luna or Serena you're still a strange ass bitch." Mitch said with a grin

"Got that shit straight, c'mon Eric has a lot of things in my aunts van."

Serena went inside with Mitch and Subaru who both helped her with things so his crib was in Serena's room and the rest of his things were in the extra room. Serena then placed her son down and placed on the baby monitor before she played the game with Gina as Mitch and Subaru dealt with dinner for the lot of them as Kanato Sulked in the corner. He hated that Serena wouldn't even look at him let alone talk to him anymore.

He knew he had to do something to get her to talk to him but what? He had no idea. That was something he had to figure out from the two people she had gained as friends, she had changed so much from the last time he had seen her he didn't know if she was the same person she was before anymore. It was something he didn't know how to deal with anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

That night when Serena went to bed she slept with Subaru beside her; Kanato was pissed at it though, but knew better than to piss off the woman he loved so dearly. He sulked on the bed that Subaru used to always sleep on as Mitch and Gina slept on the couch together. Kanato couldn't sleep, he felt too bad for making Serena suffer so much. He heard his child crying while Serena slept and got up to take care of it.

He saw that Serena was struggling to get up and he gave her a sad smile before he picked up Eric and took him out of the room so she could sleep. He sang to Eric like he would sing to Serena, he smiled as he saw that it worked. Eric was asleep once more and he kept Eric in his arms the entire night to keep him from crying out. When morning came and Serena woke up she was surprised to see that Kanato still was singing to Eric.

That he was treating their child with such kindness, she frowned at the thoughts that went through her mind. He wouldn't marry her but he would take care of their child. He wouldn't want to be with her forever yet he would constantly have unprotected sex with her. It just didn't add up to her.

"Kanato...Thank you for keeping Eric asleep." Serena said as she came into the room

"He's my child too you know, you don't have to always do everything alone. I know I messed up but you and our son are all I have left. You two keep me sane." He said sadly

"I thought you said you didn't want to have a family of your own?" Serena asked confused

He sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder. "I thought that too...but being here again. Being with you again and with our son. I was stupid and foolish to think that I'd be able to escape this, seeing how he looked at me...seeing just what we've made together. I...I don't want to lose the both of you." He said as he began to cry against her

"I never wanted to lose you either, its why I attempted to kill myself over you. I didn't know what to do, but I guess I was a bit dramatic from the pregnancy to think that everyone would want to marry at some poi-" She said before her lips were covered with his own

Her eyes widen as she looked to him, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Serena, I love you. I will always love you. I know that I can't erase what has happened in our past but I can make sure that our future is better with our son."

She blushed as she looked up into his purple eyes. "Kanato...I can't do this right now. I need to focus on my work right now, I'm finally getting my life straight. I have two silly great friends I'm working on a degree to do something other than fast food and I'm not that much of a socially awkward person anymore."

"Can't you balance both?"

She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I don't know but I'm going to try, with Eric here I need to really try for his sake. Speaking of which think you can watch on him while I'm in college I have two afternoon classes and a night class tonight. I won't be home till around nine."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Sure thing, I can do that."

She pecked his cheek before she got up. "In ten come to the kitchen for breakfast alright?"

"Alright Serena."

She went back to her room and got things for a shower before she took a quick shower. She then made french toast for breakfast and woke up those who weren't awake yet. Gina helped a lot with Eric due to her being a quick eater and after eating Mitch and Kanato did the dishes together while Gina, Serena and Subaru spoke in the living room. Gina was very curious about Subaru and Kanato. Since Gina had been friends with Serena she had no idea what was going on with her friend. It had been two years since Gina had been friends with her and just now things were starting to get interesting with her.

"So...Your name really isn't Luna, but Serena...am I getting that right?" Gina asked curiously

"Mhm, that's right. I've had amnesia for the last two or so years and in that time my aunt has been taking care of my child in secret. Which pisses me off that she'd do something like that but there's nothing I can do about it. I was an emotional mess back then. Kanato was the one who I was in a relationship with at that time, I didn't know how to handle the fact that he didn't want to marry me because I was pregnant with his child."

"And the guy beside you?" Gina asked

"Subaru? He's a very close friend of mine." Serena said with a smile

"So...You still aren't going to be in a relationship are you?" Gina asked curiously

"Not entirely."

"No?"

Serena laid her head against Subaru's arm. "I'm going to be attempting to be around Subaru. You see this isn't the first run in with these two I've had. Years ago I had a lot of conflict with the two of them and it just made things harder for me as time went on cause of Kana and Rosa making things difficult"

Gina scoffed. "Rosa Vorts was the girl you had troubles with right?"

"Yeah, annoying little pests." Serena said with a nod

"Agreed, I heard she finally married that one guy." Gina said with a sigh

"You mean Mark Yushta?" Serena asked

"Yeah him...Poor soul."

Serena laughed and smiled. "His problem now."

"And this Kana girl what was she like, I don't think I ever met her?"

"You wouldn't either she should already be dust by now."

Subaru looked to Serena shocked. "Is it because of what happened between her and I?"

"Yeah, she denied being around you so she was denied life. That's how it goes." Serena said with a shrug

"Damn hard core So...you're a vampire now aren't you?" Gina asked

"Yup and so is my kid." Serena said with a nod

"Please tell me you're going to raise him not to harm people." Gina asked sadly

"I'd never make him out to be like his father. He's going to grow up proper and nothing less is will I will expect of him." Serena said seriously

"You sound just like Cordelia."Subaru said looking to Serena

"Serena's nothing like that woman. She isn't a whore nor is she as cruel as her." Kanato said as he sat on the other side of Serena

Serena was shocked to hear the words coming out of Kanato but smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "Calm yourself Kanato."

"Not until he apologizes for what he had said about you!"

"Not going to happen. We haven't been in her life in two years, a lot can happen in that much time." Subaru said with a shrug

"True that things can happen. But I can vouch for Serena here. She hasn't been sexually active with anyone, even though one of the males I'm acquainted with almost got away with it if it wasn't for the fact that she screamed and bolted out before he could get close to her. Apparently something triggered inside of her and she was a sobbing mess for hours." Mitch said as he sat beside Gina

Kanato frowned as he looked to her. He knew why she had, it was the memories they share together that made her bolt out and be with anyone else. He knew that being around him had affected her a lot and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well even if you aren't a whore like her, you certain act as cold as she had." Subaru commented

"Subaru if you don't want to end up on the floor I suggest you shut your damn mouth up." Serena growled annoyed

"What can't handle the truth Serena?" Subaru asked

"Say one more fucking thing I dare you." Serena said narrowing her eyes at Subaru

"You really are in denial, being around Kanato all those years ago really did fuck up your mind didn't it?" Subaru said; unfased by Serena's threat.

She got up and she threw Subaru across the room making him be face first into the floor by the kitchen. "Talk shit about me again and next time you'll end up out of the fucking window!"


	13. Chapter 13

Serena was concerned with leaving a baby with Kanato but he had Mitch and Gina there; so she hoped that she was doing a good thing by leaving them there, but only time would tell. She kept being paranoid the entire night, as she went to her car she didn't see one of her classmates stalking her from behind her. So when she placed her books in her back seat she was pushed into it and raped. Even though she fought back the most that she could it still wasn't enough and afterwards she felt too much in pain to move let alone drive.

She curled up as she sobbed out until she heard her phone go off with Gina's number, she got her phone from the floor of the car as she tried to calm herself but couldn't.

"H-Hi Gina." She said between sobs

"Oh my gosh what's wrong! You NEVER cry!" Gina asked concerned

"I...I was just raped in the school parking lot." She sobbed out as she curled up even more

"WHAT?! Girl stay the fuck put! Lock the doors until you see me!" Gina said before she hung up

She stayed put hugging her legs crying until she saw not only Gina but Kanato as well. She unlocked the door and she tackled Kanato into a tight hug. "I'm never going anywhere without you, please tell me you're going to be around me from now on Kanato!" She said sobbing out

"Tell me who touched you, I'll make sure they'll never do it ever again." Kanato said seriously

"G-Gina knows the person very well. H-His name is Marcus."

"Wait as in my ex marcus?" Gina asked shocked

"Y-Yes." Serena said as she held on to Kanato tightly

"Yeah he's a dead ass man. Serena go back into your car and lock it up again, I'll show Kanato where he is and we'll be back. He won't get away with raping you!"Gina said seriously. "C'mon Kanato that bastard should still be on his way home."

Kanato made Serena look up at him before he kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry, it'll be alright. I'll be back soon."

Serena's face went bright red as she nodded her head with tears still going down them. She went back into her car and locked it as Gina took Kanato down the road a bit. Serena kept hugging her knees as she tried to calm herself with humming. Which worked for a bit until she saw Kanato once more, that's when she unlocked the door and Kanato sat beside her as Gina drove the three of them back home. Kanato pulled her into him and she instantly hugged him back as she closed her eyes.

"Kanato...I wish I didn't do what I did before."

"I wish that too, but you did what you thought was right. But Serena..." Kanato said before he made her look up at him. "You dare keep me from you again and I will find a way to get to you and make you pay for it. You mean everything to me, we have a family now I want to take care of you and our son. I want to be the person my father never was for me for my own son."

Serena's eyes widen as she looked up at him blinking a few times. "A-Alright, I promise you that I won't."

"Good, I never want to be without you again."

Serena then took that time to pull up his sweater only for her to frown at him. "K-Kanato...W-Why?"

"I lost you then I lost teddy. What was I supposed to do? Live with the fact that I lost everything so quickly?! Serena you're the only human girl I ever truly thought was worthy of me not killing. I love you Serena, I'll always love just you. No one can ever take the spot beside me like you can, I enjoy the time we had before things got how they had between us. I should have known that being with you as much as I had would have triggered such a thing between us." Kanato said as he pulled his sleeves down hiding the cuts on his wrists before hugging her tightly to his chest.

As he spoke Gina was smiling as she drove, she liked hearing what she had from Kanato. He was the right choice for her best friend; she knew that all on her own...but did her friend know? When the three of them got home Serena had fallen asleep against Kanato, so Kanato had to carry her inside. He tucked her in before he gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Sleep well Serena, you deserve it."

Once Kanato knew that she was secured in her room with their son he left the room to see that Mitch and Gina were talking with Subaru, they stopped when they saw Kanato.

"Is Rena alright?" Gina asked

"She's asleep, she'll be fine as long as she wakes with me beside her. So will you two stay the night or are you two going to be leaving?" Kanato asked curiously

"We're staying the night. Rena already knew about it so its alright, I suggest you going by Serena so she's alright." Mitch said with a smile

"Alright, I'll see the two of you tomorrow." He said before he looked to Subaru. "don't you dare get close to my girlfriend."

Subaru glared at Kanato, "There's no way she'll ever want to get close to you again. She's just weak minded right now. Come a few days she'll remember why she hates you so much."

Kanato heard his son go off so he scowled at Subaru before he left to take care of his son for Serena. He saw that Serena was about to get up when he got Eric Jr out of the crib. Serena smiled a little seeing how he had quieted down being in the arms of Kanato. Kanato lied beside Serena with Eric Jr in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Once Eric Jr is old enough to remember what happens, I want to marry you Serena. I want to do whatever it takes to keep you close to me."

Serena's face went bright red hearing what she had from Kanato. "A-Are you sure that you want to do something like that?"

He pulled her closer to him before he kissed her on the lips passionately. "Of course I do, you're forever mine. Whatever you thought before forget about it. I'm never letting you out of my sights Serena."

Serena smiled at him before she nodded her head and snuggled up against him. "Alright Kanato, if you say so. I'll do what I can to keep you happy till then."

"Being with me and just being yourself is more than enough Serena. I never want to be without you ever again."

She nodded her head in agreement, she missed being around Kanato and knowing that Kanato was thinking so maturely it made her really happy that he learned so much as he had. "You won't, I love you Kanato."

Kanato smiled at her before he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too and I always will."

He then sang both her and Eric Jr to sleep, he smiled knowing that the two people he loved so dearly were asleep near him. He leaned himself against Serena and fell asleep soon after himself. He adored knowing that he was loved so much by Serena and he was going to be the person she was with for the rest of her life. He didn't care about the smell she had on her, he didn't care that she was so tired around him, he really enjoyed just having her so close to him and to ask him about being around her while she was in school. He was more than okay with having to go to school with her, he was more than okay with being anywhere with her as long as he was around her and she acknowledge him as her boyfriend.

If she called him something more than that; he'd be even more delighted to have her heart that much. The only thing he hoped he didn't have to deal with was Subaru getting in the way, he didn't want to have Subaru get in the way of him marrying and being happy with Serena. He wasn't going to do all that he had just so she could be stolen from him by some childish vampire that got jealous that she chose who she did. While he slept he was very conscious about where Serena slept and how she slept. She kept her arms around his torso and her legs around his waist as she was nuzzled up against his chest, while he had one arm around her as the other had their child.


	14. Chapter 14

When Kanato woke up the next day it was because he hadn't had his child or Serena in his arms. He got up to see that Serena was doing paper work as she placed their child in a chair with a few toys to keep him busy. Serena looked up when she felt Kanato stare at her.

"Afternoon love, are you hungry for food at all?" She asked curiously

Kanato shook his head. "Its so quiet here, I would have thought Subaru would have been making noise by now."

"Subaru isn't here anymore...I woke up and he wasn't around. Gina and Mitch hadn't seen him either, I guess he was sent back since I'm closer to you than him." Serena said with a shrug

Kanato sat beside Serena and pulled her closely to him before he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and went on to his lap. The sheer feeling of her brushing up against him made him groan out loudly.

"S-Serena..."

"How about I place Eric for a nap and we spend some time together like we used to?" She whispered in his ear softly

The sound of her voice and the tone she used placed shivers down his entire body as well as made him excited that she had suggested what she had. It had been too long since he had touched her body and felt her so close to him like that. He could only nod his head as he looked into her green eyes, she grinned and she kissed him on the lips softly before she went to take care of their son placing him in the extra room that would soon be his own before she held Kanato's hand and pulled him towards her room.

He grinned at her as he walked with her to her room only to pin her to her door once it closed. He then passionately kissed her on the lips as he moved himself into her. "I'm going to enjoy every scream and moan that comes out of you. I miss seeing just how you look underneath me Serena. Wiggling and wreathing under me like the beautiful woman that you are...I don't want you to dare hold back on me, I want you to verbalize everything you want me to do to you, I want to hear everything that you feel that I do to you." He said softly to her as he slowly undressed her of her clothes.

She nodded her head before she kissed him on the lips. "As you wish, my love." She said softly to him with a smile

He closed his eyes as he embraced the smell of his beloved girlfriend, he was more than happy to have her be so close to him, to be so calm as he was. He adored her so much, he was happy he still had her in his life, that one thing was not forever lost to him. He only hoped that it stayed that way, he looked up to the brunette female only to see that she was already asleep with a content smile on her face.

Seeing such a smile on her face because of him made him smile even more. "So beautiful. Sleep well my dear, I want you to be happy while around me. No more tears, no more depression, that's what I wish for you." He said softly to her as he ran his hand through her hair softly

It was a lot shorter than it was before, he knew he'd have to talk to her about why she cut it, she was beautiful before she had done so, so why did she go and do something like cut it? His thoughts were cut short when he heard a knock on the door. He placed his clothes on and he got up so it didn't wake up his son or his girlfriend, he went to the door to see someone he hadn't seen before.

But he felt an odd familiar presence with the female. "May I help you?"

"Is Subaru here?"

"I was told by the person who owns this place he wasn't here when she woke up."

"Damn so it did happen..Kanato you need to come with me now."

"No, not until you tell me just what is going on and who you are."

"My name is Ember, I'm Selena's assistant. I'm the reason you even got back together with Serena, but if Subaru isn't here there's a chance you aren't going to stay here much longer either. The magic that took you here is fading and if you disappear well..." She said sadly

"Well what?!"

Kanato's patients with the female was running very thin.

"The life you had with Serena wouldn't exist, time will rewind and you won't remember her or your son. None of it would have happened, you would be stuck in your time forever and Serena...She'll end up killing herself after being abused by her boss."

Kanato was speechless to hear what the female said. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine, but let me tell her."

"No need to. Go love I'll be here waiting." Serena said from behind him as she hugged him from behind as she lied her head against his back

He looked to Serena sadly. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Mhm, I will. I'm in the safety of my home, I'll be okay. Go, keep yourself from fading too." She said before she pecked Kanato on the cheek. "I love you."

He smiled and placed his hands over hers. "I love you too Serena, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Mhm, I know you will." She said as she slipped her arms from around him.

Kanato then left out with Ember and Serena closed the door before she sighed out with her eyes closed. "So...it happens again. Oh well at least my life isn't boring." She said sadly

Ember drove Kanato to a small house away from everything in the city before taking him into the house. She had him sit down and his blood was spilled within a small pot on an open fire. He saw that she was trying to keep him there.

"This will burn you internally, I know this pain will be unbearable but please try to hold on. My magic isn't as strong as Selena's but I wish to see Serena happy unlike Selena who tried to undo my magic."

"Wait...I'm here because of you?"

"Yes, that's correct Kanato, I was also the one who wiped the mind of the young woman who you are with. It was temporary until I could get you here. She was miserable without you Kanato. Always cutting and trying to kill herself and her child."


	15. Chapter 15

Hearing the words from Ember made him frown a bit. He never would have thought that Serena would go as far as killing herself cause of his stupidity, let alone their child. "So is that also the reason behind the change of her hair's length?"

"Mhm, she had it cut so she'd be a different person...well it worked." Ember said with a nod before she read through a book.

When she was done reading she spoke in a language he didn't know before things began to spin around and Kanato woke up in the graveyard with his Teddy. He didn't understand what happened, why he was there or how he had ended up in the graveyard in front of his mother's grave. But he got up and brushed himself off before he went to the house only to smell someone in the house he hadn't smelled before.

He followed his nose to the living room only to see that the rest of his brother's were there as well. He saw a young brunette female with green eyes sitting there emotionless looking fairly unamuse by what was going on around her. Reiji was talking with her when he finally got into the room.

When she spoke it placed shivers down his spine. "I assure you that things aren't like that at all, I was told by the man who looks after me that I was to live here. Surely an elder that you know of can bring a bit of light on that slight problem."

"Shu has he tried to contact you yet?" Reiji asked Shu

"He had said something about a female coming here and that she was not to be killed, that she was highly important within the demon world."

"Demon world...You aren't human?" Kanato asked curiously

"No, would I be calm like this if I was one?" She asked looking to him

When he saw her face his head began to hurt, he had no idea why it did but he didn't like it one bit. He hid it though as he looked to her. "You have a point, tell me...What's your name?"

"My name is Serena Sakata." She said with no expression on her face

Kanato looked to her a bit more, he thought there was something off about her but he had no idea what though. He went with what he knew for now. "So...just what exactly are you if you're not a human?"

Serena's eyes closed as she placed her hand out flatly before she was able to make fire, water and petals come out of her hand. "I'm an elemental demoness, the man who looks after me said that for me to know whom my father and mother are I must go through a trial, this is the last part of it."

"And what the hell are you to do here?" Subaru asked unamuse

"Marry one of you boys of course, one of you will be the one to rule beside me. Since I am apparently royalty" She said before she slipped an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Reiji. "Since you seem to be the one who is organizing everything here, I give this to you by my caretaker."

He opened it without a second thought as he read it quietly to himself before he looked to her. "Fair enough, this clears up everything Serena, come this way. I assure you that your stay here will be as pleasant as it can be, just keep in mind that we all have been dealing with a human female who is here currently."

"I see...Then I would like to meet this human girl if its alright with you Reiji."

Reiji stopped walking and looked to her curiously. "Your manners are better than any woman that has ever stepped foot into this house, tell me...just what are you planning to do here?"

"Get my memories back, I cannot go to where I am to be without them."

"Very well, they will know sooner or later that you are bluffing. Even if you change your last name Kanato for sure will remember you soon enough." Reiji said looking to her

"I know...that's what I'm hoping for. If I can get Kanato to see through it all he and I can go back."

"And Subaru? He's bound to find out as well."

Serena sighed as she closed her eyes. "I don't know, lets see how things go. Its free range so please if you ever feel anything around me. Don't hesitate, I won't break so easily as many may think I will. Just cause I'm female and look fragile doesn't mean that I am"

Reiji gave her nod of understanding before the two of them walked off again, not far from where they were Kanato listened in to what was said. He didn't understand what was going on, what exactly was in that letter. How come Reiji and her were talking so formal for? Did they know each other from somewhere?

He walked a bit behind them and stopped and hid as he saw Reiji taking her to one of the free rooms, once Serena was alone he went into her room to see her lying down. "You were so informal with my elder brother, why is that?"

"Hello Kanato dear, nice to see you too." She said tiredly before she looked to him. "I talk so informal to your elder brother because you my dear have gone through much as well as your younger brother Subaru. You see...this isn't the first time we've met."

He moved closer to her and sat beside her. "I get that feeling too, but...I just can't place why I don't remember you. Your cold stare gives me pleasurable shivers down my back, the way you talk does the same but turns me off to you. Do you know why?"

She chuckles a bit as she moves herself so she was on top of Kanato sitting on his lap. "You feel that way cause you are the closest one to me Kanato Sakamaki. You should know me better than anyone. I want you to know that until you've learned everything about me my blood is off limits to you. I'll be asking a series of questions to you and only you can answer them correctly cause only you my dear know them."

"Ask me anything I'll get it right, I know I will."

She giggled a bit and kissed his forehead softly. "How old was I when we got together?"

"Seventeen."

"Good. What am I actually?"

"A witch, a good one at that. you know a lot of magic, you fooled me many times with it."

"What was one time I did."

"That horrible joke with your double ganger making me puke out blood when I treated you badly after our first date."

"What happened to us after we graduated high school?"

"I got you pregnant with Eric Jr. but I wouldn't take the responsibility for it, so you ended up sending me back and almost dying if it wasn't for your aunt. She erased your memory after you had Eric Jr and had you try to forget me since you tried to kill yourself and our child since he looked just like the two of us. You couldn't stand having him around when it was just you and him." Kanato said as he pinned her down to the bed

She yelped out a bit as she blushed, she couldn't believe that just one sighting of her and he remembered everything.

"Where's our son Serena?"

She teared up as she looked to him sadly. "W-When Ember...When that bitch 'tried' to keep you where we were, she lied. She rewound time, she erased most of my memories and the things we did with one another as well as your memories fully. I was told...I was told by a powerful demon that our son...H-He's..." She said before she cried.

His eyes widen before he hugged her tightly. He knew that it mean that they were back to square one once more. He calmed her tears down as he sang to her, he refused to have her upset. When she was calm once more she snuggled against his chest. "Kanato...you'll be with me again...won't you?"

"Of course. None of my brother's are getting to you. But tell me what was in that letter?"

"Written in it was my true purpose here...to get you to remember our time together. That I was to get as friendly as I can with you. That my purpose is you, that I wasn't to be touched unless I wished it." She said with her eyes closed

"You aren't going to let anyone else touch you ...right?"

"Right, I'm yours."

He sighed in relief hearing her speak. Outside of the door Subaru heard everything, he knew he had to get Serena alone but didn't know how though.


	16. Chapter 16

The next night Serena went to find Kanato since she woke up without him beside her, she didn't know where the sweet toothed male went off to, it upset her that she couldn't find him until she heard his voice outside. She walked a bit faster only to stop when she heard Yui's voice as well. Her heart began to sink as she heard the two of them speak to one another.

 _"You are so much easier to be around than her."_

 _"Does that mean..Does that mean you will stay with me Kanato-kun?"_

 _"Of course silly girl, just stay close to me and everything will be okay."_

Serena looked from a crack in the door to see Kanato Kissing Yui on the lips. Her green eyes widen before they teared up. "K-Kanato...H-How could you?" She whispered before she bolted off.

She rushed around the manor before she found Subaru, he immediately looked to her confused before he was tackled down by the brown haired female to the wall. He grunted a bit as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked as he looked down to her

In response all he got was her sobbing out as she held on to him tightly. He wondered why she was crying but figured it had to do something with his elder half brother. "What did Kanato do this time?"

"Y-Yui..." Was all she could say to him through her sobs

Subaru felt pissed off at Kanato, how the hell could he give Serena false hope like he had the previous night only to be with Yui the next?! He made Serena look up at him and he kissed her on the lips as he wiped the tears from her face. "Stop crying, he's not fucking worth it. If he's lying to you like this he's not worth your damn time."

"Y-You remember too...D-Don't you?"

"Yeah, I was a dumb ass to try to take you on top of the school, but I hadn't seen you in a long while. What the hell was I supposed to do? I never meant to harm you Serena." Subaru said with a sigh

She held on to his shirt tightly as she sniffled a bit. "I-I don't wanna be around Kanato then. I-I will try to be with you Subaru...I-If you'll allow me to make up for lost time."

"I'd ask you if you're crazy, but I already know you are. Just keep in mind I'll be very protective and possessive of you. There's nothing you can do about that either."

She buried her face against his chest and nodded her head. "I'm okay with that. T-Thank you Subaru."

He sighed once more as he kept a tight hold on her. "Tell me have you been around the manor yet?"

"No, I've been too worried about that meanie Kanato." She said shaking her head

"Then allow me to show you around, you'll be here a while right?"

"Mhm. I don't know how or when I'll be going back home...or if I ever will. For all I know I'm stuck here with the lot of you."

"We'll lets see what time says about you being here." Subaru said as he holds her hand in his own

She looked down at their hands before she blushes and nods her head as she looks back up at him. "O-Okay Subaru...T-Thank you."

He walked her around and talked to her about how things were around the manor, she knew most of it to begin with but some of the things he told her she was shocked to hear about. It was strange for her to feel so calm around Subaru but it made her happy that she felt as calm as she had round Subaru. She felt a bit guilty though, she only ever thought about Kanato, never Subaru.

So knowing that Subaru still had strong feelings for her...it upset her that she hadn't given him the time of day to prove himself to her. She knew better than to so again, she'd go with her heart and keep up with what it thought was right. Which was to forget about Kanato for now and to focus on Subaru. He had been waiting for her and it was only a matter of time before he would go off. That much she did know.

Subaru couldn't handle it, the affection and attention from Serena. It had been two weeks already and she had already shunned Kanato completely and given him all of her attention, she didn't see the monster that he saw inside of him. She didn't see how dangerous he could be to her, what she saw...he couldn't ever see in himself.

So while she was taking a bath he chose to do something about the thoughts inside of his head. He knew that it was wrong of him to do so but it would be better off for her anyways. He couldn't love her like she should be, there was no telling what could happen if he got closer to her what would happen to her...or to him.

He grabbed his dagger and he turned it on himself, he was about to pierce it through his skin when he heard the voice of Serena speak out in confusion and sadness. "S-Subaru...W-Why are you trying to kill yourself for?"

He couldn't let her know what he felt, he couldn't break her heart like that. There was just no way he could let her know how he truly felt. It wasn't until his red eyes caught her sad green ones that the regret for even attempting to kill himself sunk into him. She placed her hands softly on his. "Does being with me make you go that much insane Subaru?"

He still said nothing to her, he didn't know how to speak to her, it made him upset that he was slowly seeing her cry, he didn't want that. He didn't want to see her spill tears because of him. He dropped his blade and hugged her tightly. "I-I'm sorry. I'm not used to this...to you being around me like this. Please...don't cry." He said softly to her

She held on to his shirt tightly. "Baru I love, don't hurt yourself...don't die cause of me." She said sadly

"I know you love me...I just...I can't seem to grasp the fact that out of all of us you pick me to be around. I will hurt you , you know...I'm not as gentle as some of the others would be with you."

"I don't care about that, I love you Subaru..only you. Please don't let me see you do that again." She said with a frown as she looked up to him

"You're still wearing the same clothes from before how come?"

"Kanato and Yui." She said as she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Oh gross, really? That's just disgusting."

"Mhm, I'm just waiting to hear Kanato yell cause Reiji caught them in the bathroom."

Subaru chuckled a bit. "You would be a little devil like that."

She giggled a bit. "But I'm your little devil Baru." She said with a small smile

He kissed the top of her head softly. "I know you are and I'm happy to have you with me...Thank you for snapping me out of it."

"You're more than welcome, so...wanna do something together?"

"Sure"

He got the dagger from the floor and handed it to Serena who looked to him confused. "Before we do anything I want you to hide this from me so I don't do anything stupid with it. From time to time I will want to question the two of us together...I know I shouldn't be doing that so I need you to keep it from me so I never do it again."

Her eyes lit up before she nodded her head. "Where should I meet you?"

"The rec room."

"Okay Subaru!" She said happily before she kissed him on the lips softly and left rushing out with the dagger in her hand

Subaru knew he was doing the right thing letting Serena hide it on him. If he didn't know where it was then he wouldn't have to worry about ever disappointing and harming Serena ever again. With Serena she chose to hide his dagger in the soil of the white Roses in the garden. She always adored them and loved how they looked, just like her beloved boyfriend. So once she had it buried deep in the soil she cleaned her hands before she heard Kanato and Reiji yelling from the hall. She tried not to laugh too much as she went to the Rec room where she saw not only Subaru but Ayato and Laito as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Serena smiled a little to Laito and ayato before hugging Subaru. "So what are we gunna do Subaru?"

"Laito and Ayato wanted to play pool with us, are you alright with that?" Subaru asked

"Mhm, as long as they don't get too close to me I'm fine." Serena said with a nod

The boys let Serena go first and she took her time to angle her stick right before she heard Kanato yell as he entered the room. "SERENA COME HERE NOW!" He yelled angered

She stood up straight and looked to him blankly. "Why? I have no reason to follow your orders around like a little bitch. That's Yui's job, not mine. " She said bluntly

Laito and Ayato both began to laugh as they heard Serena speak. "Haha! She's got you there man, why are you acting that way towards her anyways? How we've been told you cheated on her with Yui to begin with." Ayato said with his arms crossed

Kanato glared at Serena. "I never cheated on you with her! How could you say that!?"

Serena rose an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? So this doesn't ring a bell to you two weeks ago. _"You are so much easier to be around than her." "Does that mean..Does that mean you will stay with me Kanato-kun?" "Of course silly girl, just stay close to me and everything will be okay."_ " Serena said mocking both his voice and Yui's.

His hands clenched up before he went up to her and went to slap her on the face only for Subaru to hold Kanato's hand from hitting her. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her."

"Of course you'd be the one with her now, tell me how close have you gotten to her?" Kanato said as he glared at him

Serena pushed Kanato away from her and placed the pool stick against his neck. "What I do with Subaru doesn't concern a back stabbing liar like you!"

Kanato looked to her sadly. "Rena...H-How could you say that?" He said before he began to cry "I...I thought you loved me?!"

She placed the pool stick down before she went up to him and hit him hard on the face. "I hate you right now Kanato, you've broken any trust I've ever had for you and I refuse to even think about giving you a chance to redeem yourself! Subaru was kind enough to be a shoulder for me to cry on while you were playing dolly with Yui! So get the hell over yourself and stop being such a brat. Your crying isn't going to work on me!"

"So..this is where he went off to...Serena, there's a letter here for you." Reiji said calmly

Serena looked up to Reiji and nodded her head. "Okay thank you." She said as she walked up to him and got the letter from him.

She opened it and she read it to herself.

 _|Serena,_

 _I know you are still here with the Sakamaki's, you must chose one soon or you will soon disappear forever. If that happens so will everything else|_

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Subaru...we need to talk alone please."

Subaru looked to her confused. "Okay? Mind telling me what for?"

"Its about this letter I just got...It involves you." She said calmly

He went up to her and took her into his room so the two of them could talk without being interrupted. "So what's in the letter?"

"I have to pick someone to be with otherwise...Otherwise I'm going to die and so will everything and everyone else. This has happened too much Subaru. I need to know from you...Will you stay by my side forever or will I have to go to one of your other brothers instead? " Serena asked sadly

She was frightened of what she had told Subaru, knowing that just that night he had tried to kill himself, she had no idea what his answer might be and she didn't want to have high hopes cause of it. Serena knew that Subaru was a conflicting person and knew that it would take a lot of courage from him just to be with her for more than a few weeks.

Subaru knew just how scared Serena was, he knew she was terrified of what would happen if he said no to her. He went up to her and placed a hand on the side of her face softly before he kissed her on the lips. "I'd love to be able to keep you here with me. After seeing you getting tortured by Kanato, you deserve to deal with someone who'll actually treat you with respect."

Serena's green eyes widen before she teared up and hugged him tightly. "T-Thank you Subaru...I was so worried."

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm here for you."

She nodded her head and she kissed him on the lips once more. As she did he pushed her up against the wall of his room as he lifted her off of the ground. "I'm never giving you up for anything or anyone. Serena, you're always going to be mine."

She blushed as she looked up into his ruby eyes. "I...I trust you Subaru."

"Did that letter ever tell you how to keep you here?"

"No, but...I need to write back to the guy who took me in."

He scoffed a bit before he let her down, he let her go to her room as he trailed behind her. She wrote a simple letter to the male.

 _|Darious, I know you are concerned for my well being and I am thankful for that. But I have found the one I am to be with forever. What am I to do now?|_

Once it was in the envelope it glowed a bit before it disappeared. Within minutes a new one appeared at her desk. She was shocked at the magic the male could do. She opened the envelop once more only to see new letter there.

 _|Serena, I'm glad to hear it! How you will stay is if you can get the male to remake your child. If it is not the same male as before then your child will change in looks. You have two months best of luck!|_

Subaru read it over her shoulder and smirked a little to himself. "Two months huh? Think you can handle me for that long Serena?"

She turned herself in her chair to look at him with a smile. "I was able to endure your elder half brother for an entire year...I think I'll be able to endure being around you for two whole months, just don't you go soft on me Subaru. I want you to be just like you were when we were at my place. I enjoyed seeing that side of you Subaru." She said as she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't complain when you feel sore after all of this." Subaru said softly to her before he kissed her and picked her up.

She held on to him tightly as she kissed him back. She whimpered softly as she felt him place her on her bed and move into her. He saw that the emotionless look in her face was now gone, she now had the look of pure lust in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I'd never complain about being with you Subaru...Just be yourself. That's all I ever want."

"You'll get that and much more from me. I'm never letting you go to anyone else." He muttered to her against her lips as he slipped her shirt and skirt off of her.

"Good, there's no one else I'd rather be with Subaru." She said as she held on to his shirt tightly.

Subaru enjoyed hearing her be so devoted to him; all because Kanato messed up. He knew from then on that Serena would be just his and he would have nothing to worry about. After he slept with Serena he lied beside her only to have her snuggle up against him and smile up at him.

"I'm happy to have you beside me Subaru..Thank you for placing my mind at ease."

"You really are an odd woman." Subaru stated as he looked down to her

She grinned. "I am but that's part of what makes me, me."

There was no denying that, he knew that all too well that she was a strange woman. Subaru knew that whatever he'd do to Serena it would wash away whatever Kanato had ever done to her body. He kept in his mind that she was his now; kanato couldn't get to her anymore. He slipped her hands from where they were and gave her a cynical grin. "Undress me."

"Yes Subaru" was all Serena said before she slipped his black jacket off of his body before doing the same to his red shirt.

He had half expected her to blush but she never did, she instead pushed him down onto her bed before slipping his pants off of him as well. She then reached behind her to undo her bra only for him to sit up and stop her, he took her hands off of her bra before taking it off of her himself. As he slipped it off of her shoulders he kissed both of them softly and trailed kisses down her breasts.

He pulled her closer to him as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, he felt her hands on his shoulders. He took it as he was doing something good with her as he brushed his fangs up against the flesh of her breast as his free hand went to her waist where he slipped her panties off of her and pushed two of his fingers inside of her small body.

"S-Subaru!"

He smirked a little at the fact that he was able to get her to be as vocal as she was was shocked to feel what she had from him, she hadn't thought he'd do such a thing to her. But he had and it made her feel beyond jumpy and jittery being on top of him in such a fashion. Serena could not only feel his tongue and his fangs against her breast but two of his fingers going inside of her and moving in such a fashion that drove her insane. She held on to him tighter as her body arched into his as one of her hands made its way into his hair.

He soon pushed her down on to her bed as he kissed down her body going straight to her womanhood as he held her hips down after he had placed her leg over his shoulder to keep her still. The sounds that came out of Serena after he had began to eat her out turn Subaru on more than anything previous to that moment, he craved hearing her voice and the fact that she was so willing to give herself up to him was a saving grace to him.

Subaru soon found the perfect way inside of her to get her to unwind, which made her scream out soon afterwards as she came against his mouth. He slipped her leg from over his shoulder before she tackled him over and took his boxers off of him.

The actions she took shocked him a bit but soon the shock went away when he felt her mouth against his member sucking it as she bobbed her head against it while using her tongue as well. His head went back as he placed one of his hands through her hair. His voice got hoarse as he felt the amount of pleasure she gave him. His eyes soon closed as he enjoyed the pleasurable feeling that Serena gave him, he never felt what he did with Kana, she never gave him the pleasure that he was feeling with Serena.

Subaru was more than content with the pleasure that he was being given, even if it was too much for him. His body couldn't handle what he felt and he held on to Serena's head as he thrusted himself into her mouth deeply, but not enough to choke her as he came inside of her. He looked to her only to see her licking her lips before she crawled up his body on her hands and knees. Seeing such a sight turned him on once more, he had no idea why his elder brother would give up such a woman for a girl like Yui, but Subaru was more than happy to have Serena all to him self after so long.

He was going to ask her what she was doing when his unspoken question was answered by her placing herself on top of him with her arms around his neck. She hissed out a bit as her head went against his chest. "I-I wasn't expecting this...I guess...I guess when time rewound itself that it meant the same for my body as well...again."

"Again? You mean when you were a half vampire your body reset itself?" Subaru asked curiously

"Y-Yeah...Kanato had taken my virginity again that time. B-But I wasn't expecting _this_ to happen yet again." Serena said in pain

He turned them over while still being inside of her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you. You should have been more careful Serena. I don't want you to get hurt."

She gave him a weak smile. "I won't as long as I have you beside me."

"We'll see about that. Hold on tight, as you know this will hurt at first."

"Mhm, I'm used to this type of pain. Go for it Subaru, I trust you."

"You're a foolish girl to place trust into a vampire like me, but lets see how far that trust will take you for two months."

He kissed her on the lips as he slowly began to move out of her before going back into her fully. He got her whimpering against his lips at first, but after a few seconds Subaru felt her legs go around his waist as well as her hips moving against his. Subaru knew that she was finally over the pain then and wasn't so soft with her after that.

He held on to her hip as well as the bed as he kissed down to her neck as his movements got faster and harder each time he went inside of her, he enjoyed hearing her moan and scream because of him. But he had to be sure she knew just what she was getting herself into, that she knew just who she was forever bond to from that night on.

"Serena who do you belong to?" Subaru whispered to her

"S-Subaru..." Serena moaned as she held on to the bed tightly.

"Louder Rena, I didn't hear that. Who do you belong to?" Subaru said softly to her as he moved deeper inside of her

"Subaru!" She moaned louder

"Louder Serena, I want to hear you scream it. Who do you belong to?"

"Subaru!" She moaned even louder

"That's not you screaming, do I have to punish you for not obeying me? Scream it!" He said softly to her as he drove himself deeper and harder into her small body pushing herself into her bed with every other word he spoke to her

"SUBARU! SUBARU! SUBARU! A-AHN...SUBARU!" Serena screamed as her body arched up into his own, while her knuckles turned white from how tightly she was holding on to the bed.

As she did so she could hear Subaru moaning and grunting into her neck before he bit into her. Him doing that one thing made her come against him with his name being the last thing that came out of her mouth before she panted out. Subaru soon followed afterwards as he kept himself deep inside of her small body.

He finished drinking out of her before he licked the wound to heal it.

while outside of the door Kanato was trying his best not to cry and/or kill Subaru for touching Serena. She was his not Subaru's. It seemed like he had to remind Serena of that the next night.


	18. Chapter 18

When Kanato saw Serena the next night she was humming in the hall, he went right in front of her stopping her from taking another step. She looked unamused as she looked to him. "What?"

"You know exactly _why_ I'm glaring at you for! Why did you let Subaru touch you last night! _YOU'RE MY DOLL NOT HIS_!" Kanato said angered

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I would have stayed yours if you would have woken me up two weeks ago when I fell asleep on you. But that never happened, instead you went to that sadistic whore Yui and never once told me anything after that. You never spent time with me after that day, you know how I am when I'm in a place I don't know. I was around Subaru for most of that time. He made me feel secured around here, not you. So the only one to blame for this is you." She spoke coldly

She then opened her eyes and walked around him. "I was once upon a time your doll yes, but that has changed since you have chosen to ignore me for some other girl. I don't share. So get over yourself, you are to blame not me. I wasn't the one who went behind my loves back with someone else."

She then walked off as he began to cry in the hall, he turned to face her only to not see her there anymore. He went to look for her only to find her face to face with Yui, he waited to see what Serena would do. "Who are you?" Yui asked

"Really? I've been here for almost three weeks and you don't know who I am?" Serena asked

Yui was quiet, which made Serena scoff. "You have to have some knowledge of me, I heard you speaking with Kanato two weeks ago about me, so let me tell you some truths here."

Yui squealed and Kanato looked through the door way only to see Serena on top of Yui with her hands over Yui's neck.

"You are to keep your legs closed unless you are around Kanato, You are to never speak ill about me or I will Kill you. I will know as well. You are to keep your hands away from Subaru totally and completely. Subaru is mine do not touch. Got it!" Serena growled angered

"C-Can't...Can't breath!" Yui whimpered out

"Good, suffer for how much you've made me suffer when you took my boyfriend from me! Kanato was my boyfriend before you fucked everything up and took him from me. I don't understand what he see's in you but whatever. You better treat that boy right otherwise I will find the sharpest knife here and use it against you without a second thought." Serena said coldly before she got off of Yui

Kanato's eyes widen, he had no idea that she still felt so passionate about him, he really had messed up with her. He knew that much but he couldn't do anything about it. She was so bent on being around Subaru, he soon saw Serena walk out of the room before she looked to him and placed a hand on his face. "Good luck with that disaster."

She then walked off before he could hold on to her hand. He frowned as he watched Serena walk off, he went to the room she was once in and saw that Yui was there crying. "Why are you crying?" Kanato asked as he walked up to her

"That woman...S-She is a monster! S-She threatened to kill me!"

"Her name is Serena, she isn't a monster though, you are for all the cruel things you've done. I know you aren't going to learn your lesson. I know fully well that you aren't going to change. So just suck it up and stop your crying, you wanted this from the very beginning when you were told there was another girl in the manor. Don't back out now since she confronted you. Its not going to do you a bit of difference to whine and complain. No one wants to hear it anyways." Kanato said before he turned away and walked off.

Kanato wanted to try to talk to Serena once more. He had to see if what he thought was true was right. She still loved him, it was just her mind thought that he didn't love her.

When Kanato found her, Serena was in Reiji's study room and was speaking to him about something. He was confused on why she would want to talk to Reiji for. There had to be a reason behind it right?

"...was able to get more information than I thought I would last night."

"Is that so? Just what type of person found you...and more importantly how did you end up in this place so soon? Not all of us remember what happened before so the fact that your influence triggered Subaru and Kanato's memories of you so quickly makes me wonder just what type of woman you are."

Serena sighed. "How that worked out was all so strange. I had been taking care of the son that had been created between Kanato and I when I felt myself black out. When I woke up I found myself in the middle of the forest in the demon world. A demon spell caster of sorts found me, he told me that he had been waiting for me to show up. That I had an extreme amount of power and magic that could possibly destroy this world and any other if I go insane. I've actually been in this world for about two years now. Just recently the male who took me in told me that it was my time to remeet up with those I loved for a period of time while he figured out why it seemed like my body had stopped growing all together."

"So that's why you were given the letter, which brings me up to a question I have been wanting to talk to you about. Why Subaru?"

She gave him a faint smile. "I've personally been around Kanato and Subaru as I've told you a week ago. But Kanato has shown signs to me that he would rather be with someone who'll in the end chose to die beside a monster than be with him. Why I chose Subaru is very simple...at least to me anyways. Besides Kanato, Subaru has been the only one who wishes to really get to know me. You have rejected my offer to you as well as your lazy elder brother and Ayato. Laito has told me out right that he feel uneased around me and I don't blame him. All of you are in danger being around me...I haven't told this to Subaru...But if I do get pregnant with his child then I will gain amnesia, he is going to have to remind me of who I am, who he is and why I feel how I do."

Her smile faded as she looked down at her shoes. "It scares me to tell him such a thing because I don't want him to hate me for it."

Kanato had a cynical grin before he walked off, he knew exactly how he'd get his doll back. He went to find Subaru, as he did Serena broke down in front of Reiji. Reiji got up from his chair and he placed a hand on the top of her head. "Its not going to do you any good to cry. Just tell him, he's not going to know if you don't tell him. If he cannot handle the truth of what you will go through then he doesn't deserve to be around you. If you know what will happen to Kanato then I would suggest you forgive him and allow him to take you in."

"I...I guess...And one more thing...the male that took me in. If I happen to marry someone...He'll erase all of my memory of my past where I grew up."

"What memories will be implanted into then?"

"I don't know...that also scares me."

Reiji nodded his head and went back to work. "I'd find Subaru and tell him."

"O-Okay...Thank you for talking with me Reiji. I am thankful you are here."

He said nothing and she gave him a half smile before she left the room and sniffled a bit as she went to find Subaru. She soon found him arguing Kanato.

"...want to hear anything from you! You hurt her! If something was up with her she'd tell me herself! You're just trying to piss me off so I'll give her off to you aren't you?!" Subaru yelled angered

"Its true." Kanato said with a smirk before he looked to Serena. "Hello Serena."


	19. Chapter 19

Subaru went right up to her and grabbed her arm tightly. "Tell me the truth right now, if I get you pregnant will you forget about me and everything we've been through?!"

Serena's green eyes widen as she looked up at him. "W-Where did you hear that Subaru?"

"Kanato just fucking told me! How the hell did he know before me?!"

"H-He must have over heard me talking with Reiji, I have to keep Reiji updated on what happens with me, since he has more of a strict hand around here than Shu does." Serena said sadly

Subaru's grasp on her wrist tightened and she winced out in pain a bit before she used her other hand to hold on to his shirt tightly. "P-Please stop hurting me!"

She began to cry as she felt her legs give out on her. Subaru pulled her up onto her feet before he made her look up at him. "How do I keep you from forgetting me?"

"A-After I'm in labor I'll keep my memory...W-What...What you'll have to do is just keep reminding me. I don't know what will happen throughout it...B-But...I-" She said before he kissed her on the lips.

"If I have to keep reminding you that you're mine then I will. I'm not letting anyone ever touch you." Subaru said seriously to her

She blushed as she looked up at him. "T-The only one you'll have to worry about is Kanato, the others they aren't really that interested in me."

Subaru looked to Kanato who was glaring at him. Subaru kept her close to him as he looked to Kanato seriously

"You even think about getting close to Serena and I'll make sure that you pay for it Kanato. Leave her alone. You had your chance to be with her and you screwed it up twice."

"Three times." Serena corrected

Subaru scoffed. "Even she's done with your shit. Get over yourself Kanato."

Kanato stepped towards them and took Serena out of his arms before Kanato wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Serena is _MINE!_ This all started because we were both given to her, she made me become back to life not you! She belongs to me not you! So if anyone should leave her be its YOU! I've never harmed her in any physical way like you have! I have never abused her body so harshly. Yes I will admit that I hurt her emotions, but I have apologized for it all. I don't take my anger out on her. You on the other hand...You do and you have."

Serena looked up at Kanato confused. "Why are you talking as if you actually have ground to speak on. You are still with Yui, I want nothing to do with you while that woman is still around here and placing her disgusting hands on you."

"KANATO! Why the hell did I find Pancake in your stupid doll room for?!" Ayato growled as he walked down the hall towards the three of them.

Serena's green eyes widen as she looked to Kanato who just grinned at her. "You were saying?"

"Just what the hell are you getting at here?" Serena asked

"You're my doll, I want you back." Kanato said seriously

"Tch, fat chance." Subaru said as he pulled Serena away from him

Once Ayato got up to them he glared at Kanato. "Answer me Kanato!"

Kanato grinned at Ayato. "She'd betray us one way or another, I did all of us a favor by shutting that woman up."

Ayato growled and placed his hands up in defeat before he walked off. He knew not to question Kanato. Kanato's eyes went straight to Serena and Subaru. Kanato held on to Serena's Right arm tightly, but not tightly enough to hurt her as Subaru held on to her left arm tightly, hurting her slightly.

The two of them bantered back and forth ignoring Serena's pleads to let her go. She could feel the energy inside of her rise before she screamed out in a shreak which pushed both males away from her in different directions. Subaru's back went into a wall as Kanato's almost shattered a window as he fell into it.

They both looked to Serena only to see her panting as her eyes glowed pink. "When I say let go of me You. Let. Go! "She said darkly "I didn't think I'd have to tell the both of you how emotional I am... _DO I_?!"

Kanato felt afraid of the female as Subaru felt confused. He didn't think that she would have the strength to push him back to a wall.

"S-Serena?" Kanato said scared

She looked to him seriously as her eyes still glowed Pink. "Don't you dare talk to me! Either one of you! I'm sick and tired of being used and hurt by both of you! If this is how you two are going to do things from now on I want nothing to do with either one of you! I'd rather everything die out so I don't have to suffer anymore!"

Her voice sent shivers down both of their backs as they looked to her in disappointment. She huffed a bit as she looked at her hands. "When I am under too much pressure or become to emotional the power that lies within me sparks up and flares out...Its why I told you two to let go of me, but you two don't listen to me. So let this be a warning and a lesson to the both of you. I'm not some pathetic human girl you two can toss around, I can hold my own and if I end up flaring out again you two will die."

She closed her hands before closing her eyes. "I need to part from here...I need to calm down otherwise I will kill all of you here."

She then walked off as she tried her best to calm herself, as she did she was stopped by Reiji who heard her from his room. "So they finally snapped you huh?"

"Yeah...I can't seem to keep calm though." She said with a shaky sigh

He motioned for her to enter his study once more. So she did and he had her sit in the chair within it before he took a bit of her blood and began to do tests before he went over to Serena only to see her holding on to the chair with her nails into the arms of it.

"You must be in a lot of pain, where does it feel the strongest?" Reiji asked

"My eyes, they burn badly."

He made her look straight at him and stared at both of her eyes only to see that pink glow that was over her eyes was draining her body. He got up before he gave her a remedy that would knock her out, without telling her what it would do to her. Once she was asleep in the chair he picked her up and placed her in her room before calling Subaru and Kanato into the meeting room where he talked to both of the together.

"What's the meaning of this Reiji?" Subaru asked seriously

"I called the two of you here because you two have caused a lot of trouble to that young demoness that is here."

"Demoness?" They said in unison

"She's not a demon, she's a human being." Kanato said confused

"I've done tests on a sample of her blood, she is not the human girl you once knew. Her being here has given her blood different meaning and purpose. It was how she was able to defend herself against the two of you, I want the both of you to take light of what you two say to her. As of now she is asleep in her room as the power that is triggered inside of her is sealed up once more. But if she has another spark out like she had tonight again, there's no telling what will happen to her." Reiji said seriously

Kanato and Subaru looked to one another before they looked to Reiji. "So what now?" Subaru asked

"Serena will need time to recover in that time she will feel more tired and less like herself. I don't want either one of you two to get near her when she's like that unless she goes up to the two of you on her own." Reiji said seriously

"And what if we don't listen to you?" Kanato asked

"Then you're going to trigger the death of all that lives within this house." A male said from the corner of the room.

The three males looked to where they heard the voice only to see a Purple haired male with pink eyes. "Stay calm, my name is Darious, I'm the one who first originally placed the seal over Serena's powers." He said with his hands out in front of her

"You've come to do that again haven't you?" Reiji asked

"No, that's not my reason of being here. Even though I can feel that the seal is off of her, she is in a slumber. She should be okay for a little while." Darious said with a sigh

"Then what purpose do you have intruding in our home?" Subaru asked annoyed

"I'm looking for the ones named Kanato and Subaru...I must tell them some crutial information."

"You're looking at them." Kanato said seriously "What must you tell the two of us?"

"Ah good, I'm glad I found the two of you. What I must tell you is this; Stop playing around with Serena's heart. She is not someone you can just boss around. Her being here...its for a reason. Her blood was changed to be that fitting of her true nature. She is a demoness yes, but a demoness of high standards that make you two boys seem like commoners. The fact that you two are the ones she has an attraction to should be a saving grace for the both of you. You want to see her happy, compromise. If you don't I'll make sure you'll never see her again. There's one other person who can keep her here and I don't believe you two wish for her to go to someone else now do you?"

Both vampires looked to one another before they looked to him. "Just...what is Serena?" Subaru asked

"Serena Sakata, Demoness princess of time and order. Truthfully, she is my sister. She was taken from my...our parents when she was just an infant. Once she becomes truly strong enough to handle her demonic powers her true self will show. But for it to do so she must bare a child while being here...where she belongs."

Neither one of them said anything, While Reiji got up. "Who is this other that can keep us all from disappearing?"

"He lives in the demon world, his name is Carla. She has no knowledge of this male but the male is a prince and is the only other option she has if these two knuckleheads do not do as they are supposed to."


	20. Chapter 20

Kanato and Subaru look to one another with a knowing look before looking to Darious once more. "Just what do you expect out of both of us. Neither one of us wants to give her up." Kanato said sadly

Darious smirked a bit. "Ever heard of sharing? Its not uncommon for demons to have more than one lover. Especially the females, they are more popular for having two lovers than the males. Its actually frowned upon for females to have only one lover."

Both males wrinkled their nose in disgust. _"you want us to share her?_ " They said in unison

"Unless you boys don't wish to see me anymore, that's totally up to the two of you." They heard a familiar female voice say before glancing around for her only to see her beside her brother. "Darious, why are you here?"

"To stop these two from killing you. I don't believe you wish to have that type of hurt now do you?"

She shook her head. "Fair enough, its going to take more than just speaking to these two to make them see what is right in front of them."

"Your eyes...They changed color." Kanato commented

"This is the real me so suck it up." Serena said seriously

He frowned as he looked to sadly. "Serena..."

"What?"

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Subaru asked

She scoffed. "Really? You think that was harsh? You have no idea just how harsh I can be to the two of you. I've had it with the two of you. I'll give the two of you a week to get your shit together and chose what to do before I call for Darious and I leave with him. At that point the two of you won't ever see me ever again."

Subaru went up to her and pulled her towards where Kanato was and he left with the two of them. Darious scoffed and he looked to Reiji. "I'll be in touch, I have a feeling Serena will need me to get her."

"Very well, but I hope that's not the case." Reiji said before he saw him leave.

With Subaru, Kanato and Serena, they were in Serena's room where they were trying to make a compromise about what was going on. Kanato and Subaru both wanted her but Serena didn't seem all that phased about what the two were arguing about. She just sat there as she heard the two males go back and forth.

"I'm not sharing my doll with anyone! I've tried to share her with you, I'm not doing it again!"

"Do you think I want to deal with that shit again? But if we don't figure out something we'll never see her again! I don't know about you, but I don't want to see her go to someone else."

Kanato was quiet for a bit before he cried. "Why...Why does it have to be like this?"

"Crying isn't going to get you anywhere, stop with the fake tears." Serena said mono toned

Kanato looked to her sadly. "Serena, h-how can you be okay with this?!"

She sighed and she made her way between the two males pulling them closely to her. "I'm okay with this because my heart and emotions are intertwined with both of yours. Kanato, before you messed up I was fairly okay with being around you. I didn't mind half the things that we've done around one another. Just you needed to stop using me for your own damn amusement cause I'm not a play thing you can damn use and throw away when you're done...and Subaru, you've shown me that there is a compassionate side to you. I love being able to see that side to you, I want to be able to constantly see that side of you Subaru. Truthfully, I feel the safest around you."

As she spoke she looked to each male, when she talked to Kanato she expressed sincerity as well as disappointment in her voice. She wanted him to know just how badly she hated how he had treated her. Then when she looked to Subaru she held on to his arm tightly and leaned against him. She saw that he was blushing deep red from hearing her compliment him. He never would have thought that she'd ever go as far as compliment him so damn much.

It was strange for him to hear such things from her since he knew damn well that she would only usually ever compliment Kanato and that was only because she was love struck with his brother. Of course that changed when she came to be around him a bit more, he wondered if this was her way of compromising between the two of them. Subaru sighed as he realized she was trying to be the voice of reason and peace between them. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Fine, I guess we can share you but only if we all agree on how things will work."

Kanato was surprised that his brother caved so damn soon. But he sighed and caved in too, he wouldn't let Subaru have her all to himself. Serena was his first and he wouldn't let just anyone touch her. Kanato ended up wrapping his arms around her as well and kissed Serena's cheek softly. "Fine, how is this going to work?"

"We have two months to get her pregnant, I've been with her for a while. So you can be around her for three nights. From there we can switch on and off with her until the two months are up." Subaru said in though

Kanato grinned, he pulled Serena closer to him. "I'm more than okay with that."

Subaru looked to Serena. "Are you fine with that idea?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it...are you sure you can part from me for three nights?"

"I'll be fine, just deal with Kanato for now alright?"

She nodded her head and he kissed her cheek softly before he left the two alone. Once they were alone Kanato tackled her down to her bed as he chuckled a bit. "My turn to mark you Rena, you better scream or this won't be satisfying for either one of us."

Two months later; after many switches between the two males Darious came back and he saw that Subaru and Kanato were sitting on a couch but Serena was no where to be seen. "Where is my sister?"

"She's taking a test right now, she told us to wait here until she came back." Kanato said with a smile

"So...you three compromised...huh. I didn't think you boys knew how to compromised. But I see that I was wrong." Darious said before he saw Serena come into the room

"So?" Subaru asked

"You boys are lucky, I'm pregnant. I don't know who's child, but until the child is born we can't know for sure." Serena said with her hands behind her back

Kanato immedeatly got up and hugged her tightly. "Serena, this won't be like last time. I'll always stay by your side. Whatever you want I'll do for you."

Serena was surprised to hear such words coming from him but smiled at him and hugged him back. "Thank you Kanato it means a lot to me that you'd say that."

Subaru got up and he pulled her into him. "You're not doing shit without one of us got it? You aren't to stress yourself out. I don't want you ending up like one of our mothers got it?"

She blushed as she looked up at subaru. "S-Sure thing Subaru."

Darious crossed his arms. "So sister, now that you're pregnant and have two males who are practically bound to you by the hip, why should I expect a wedding?"

"W-What?! What do you mean by that?!" Serena said shocked as she looked to her brother

"What you didn't think I sent you those letters for no reason. You need to marry sister."

She sighed and looked to Kanato and Subaru whose grasps got tighter on her, she knew damn well they'd never want anything bad to happen to her. "Whenever they think is best for it."

What Serena didn't know was that Kanato and Subaru had both talked about the fact that they were sharing her and marrying her was inevitable. They both knew it was going to happen and they spoke up in unison. "Two Weeks."

Darious and Serena both looked to them surprised, but them Darious smiled. "Very well then." He said before he left out

Once he did Serena looked to both of them. "When was that finalized by the two of you?!"

"A while ago, we talked about how we were constantly sleeping with you, you being pregnant was as inevitable as marring you...so" Kanato said before Subaru spoke up.

"So Kanato and I spoke with one another while you were bathing a week ago. We figured it'd be less stress on you if we went with it then fought against it. Don't think for a moment that this doesn't feel awkward to either one of us because it does. We're just doing this to keep you happy got it?"

Serena could see the fact that Subaru was blushing deep red, she knew that he cared a lot for her and she pecked his cheek before she did the same with Kanato's. "Well then I guess the three of us should start planning it. There's a lot we need to keep into consideration and I know that my family is pretty damn large from what Darious had told me two years ago."

They nodded their heads and the three of them went to the library where they saw Reiji there. He over heard the three of them talking and was surprised to hear them actually compromising with one another. When he heard the word wedding he interjected and gave his own thoughts on the matter which Serena was thankful for. Reiji thought that Serena was a fairly strange woman but a woman who was able to straighten up two of his brothers.

So he had nothing against her, especially since she wasn't like the females that have been around the house beforehand. She was quiet and she didn't make the house become an animal house like females before her had. Once he had given his opinions on the matter he left and left the trio alone. Once two weeks came up, the wedding took place within the manor grounds around early evening.

There were many new faces to the males whom Serena greeted and got to know after the wedding had happened. Once she was officially bounded to both Subaru and Kanato that's when things became strange for the rest of the brothers. They had no idea what to expect or to think.

But Subaru and Kanato seemed pleased with how things were so they left it be for the moment, especially since Reiji had warned the rest of them about Serena and what her family was able to do. None of them wanted to deal with such power on their own or as a collective.

After the wedding the trio couldn't be spotted at all for months since Kanato and Subaru wanted to treat Serena like the princess she was. They took her around the demon world to places that they had been previously and wanted her to see the places that they thought she'd like the most.

She was happy that they were getting alone so well after hearing them argue time and time again beforehand. It was nice to see peace between the two of them. More and more months past after that trip they went on. Serena began to show more and more after that as well.

Kanato was more soothing to be around than Subaru since he would prefer sleeping in his coffin then on a bed like Kanato. So Kanato would be the one watching over her since he still had his insomnia problem. He would sing her to sleep like he usually would and would make sure she was sleeping peacefully. It wasn't until one night that she was trying to take a bath that she had a contraction and she felt liquid go down her leg. She screamed for both males to have them on either side of her, while she was in just a t-shirt.

They got her into the tub before one of the maids came in and help her out with the birth of the child. Kanato and Subaru stayed on either side of her making sure that she'd be alright. Once the child was out of her they couldn't tell who's child it was until a year later when the child had brown hair and purple eyes. Kanato grinned knowing that it was him that had gotten her pregnant with her first child. But the child wasn't male like before, no this time the child was female and they named her Amilia.


End file.
